


Vita universitaria.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Una vita insieme [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una storia completamente inventata sui nostri piloti in università.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU Mi girava da un po' in testa spero che la apprezzerete ;)

"Wow" si stava guardando attorno e notava che era veramente enorme. Certo, si era trasferito dalla Germania all'Inghilterra e non poteva negare che la cosa, a solo 23 anni, non era il massimo ma aveva deciso che il master che voleva ottenere come ultimo anno era proprio in quella facoltà che sapeva essere prestigiosa. "Bhe, come inizio davvero niente male, almeno non l'impressione." Si avvia per andare a vedere la hall studentesco dove avrebbe alloggiato in quanto non aveva intenzione di pagarsi un appartamento. Mentre si dirige verso quella che gli avevano segnalato come sua stanza nota un gruppetto riunito e si avvicina scuotendo la testa, due ragazzi se la stavano, evidentemente, prendendo con uno.

"Non pensavo che anche i bambini potessero frequentare l'università."

"Bhe Lewis, a quanto pare il poppante si è perso o non ha nemmeno capito dove si trova."

"E noi che cosa ci stiamo a fare Seb? se non per farglielo capire?"

"Non ho certo bisogno di voi ma grazie lo stesso," ovviamente il ragazzo era sarcastico, sembrava davvero molto giovane, ma da quando questa era una cosa negativa?

"Su, su adesso basta, non pensate di esservi divertiti anche abbastanza? Sapete, anche io non credevo che ci fossero gli stupidi all'interno delle università, ma tutti sbagliamo." Sente una risata dal ragazzo che aveva affiancato e sapeva già che lo adorava e che sarebbe stato un grande amico per lui.

"Ma tu chi sei? E di che cazzo ti impicci?"

"Chi sono non penso che ti importi, eeehm Lewis, mi sembra, e mi impiccio perché di quelli come voi due il mondo ne ha piene le scatole."

"Dall'accento sembra che sia delle tue parti Seb."

"Noto e non posso già più reggerlo. Vieni andiamocene ce la pagherà cara." Si avvia con Lewis colpendolo con la spalla e uscendo poi dall'edificio.

"Hey grazie mille, ma non dovevi preoccuparti. Le persone come loro, come hai detto, sono un po' ovunque." Sorride e Nico poteva notare che non aveva mai visto una cosa più tenera e dolce in tutta la sua vita. "In ogni caso mi chiamo Charles" porge la mano verso il biondo.

"Ah tranquillo, contro persone simili ci vogliono gli alleati e diciamo che sono stato felice di essere il tuo." Gli stringe la mano e ricambia il suo sorriso "mi chiamo Nico comunque, e piacere davvero di conoscerti."

"Ah il piacere è tutto mio" rimette le mani in tasca. "Vedo che hai le valige quindi ti lascio andare per sistemarti. Avrei preferito che potessi essere nella mia stanza ma purtroppo ho già i miei compagni, però ammetto che sono simpatici."

"Bhe magari avremo modo di incontrarci fra una lezione e l'altra."

"Perché no! Io studio arte e tu?"

"Direi che possiamo andare a lezione insieme allora" ridono entrambi prima di salire di sopra e sentirsi già un po' meglio sapendo che aveva trovato qualcuno di simpatico già al primo giorno. Nota che entrambe le valige sono posizionate sui rispettivi letti quindi prende l'unico libero vicino alla finestra. Chi sa se i suoi compagni erano simpatici, una cosa era certa da alcuni testi che vedeva entrambi erano nel suo corso. Dopo essersi sistemato e rilassato si era messo a leggere qualcosa sentendo la porta aprirsi e sentendo i suoi coinquilini ridere prima di vederlo, 'accidenti ma che fortuna maledetta.'

"Che ci fai tu qui?"

"Te lo devo veramente spiegare?"

"Che palle, non si può cambiare Seb?"

"Temo di no m-"

"Tranquilli, non avevo intenzione di passare molto tempo in camera ma sono più che certo che non ne passerò per niente se ci siete voi."

"Oh non temere, ti cacceremo spesso." Ridacchia e incrocia le braccia.

"Se intendi per atti sessuali Lewis sono più che sicuro che le tipe in questione finirebbero per cacciare voi se arrivano a vedere me." Sente la mano di lui sulla camicia e accenna un sorriso "ma come siamo maturi, me lo mostri ogni momento di più."

"E tu che non hai nemmeno avuto il coraggio di dire il tuo nome?"

"Oh ma io ho il coraggio, ma non era essenziale con voi cosa, ovviamente, utile adesso." Con un piede lo spinge via e lo fa cadere sul letto vicino "io mi chiamo Nico 'e già non posso reggervi.'

La mattina dopo si sveglia senza vedere nulla che i due potevano avergli fatto, a quanto pare le cose andavano almeno decentemente, se non facevano cose stupide vuol dire che un po' ci tenevano al loro futuro. Ovviamente erano andati senza nemmeno svegliarlo ma poco male, alla fine non aveva bisogno di loro. "Charles" lo raggiunge e gli da una pacca.

"Nico buongiorno" sorride ampiamente "ti siedi con me?"

"Molto più che volentieri" sorride e mentre prendono posto sente chiaramente la voce di Sebastian che affermava che era arrivato il poppante alla lezione, dal canto suo notava che Charles nemmeno prestava attenzione a loro essendo concentrato sul professore e la cosa lo rilassa totalmente. "Allora che cosa mi dici?" La lezione era di tuo gradimento?"

"Bhe io ho amato questa lezione e poi il professore sa il fatto suo."

"Si devo ammettere che non mi è dispiaciuto, anche se probabilmente mi sono perso su qualche dettaglio." Vede la mensa e la indica "che ne pensi, mangi un boccone con me?"

"Senza dubbio."

Aveva passato gran parte del tempo con Charles prima che questo andasse poi via per un impegno preso con i suoi amici. Poco male, lui aveva scelto di prendere servizio per qualche lavoro part-time per avere soldi da parte, non amava dipendere solo dai suoi. Una volta in camera inciampa quasi in una valigia lasciata li e con stizza la sposta facendone versare il contenuto. 'Ma chi lascia una valigia aperta?' Con uno sbuffo seccato si china per raccogliere il tutto prima di sentire una voce furiosa alle sue spalle.

"MA CHI CAZZO TI HA DATO IL PERMESSO?"

"Sebastian, guarda che ci ho sbattuto per sbaglio e volevo sistemare."

"Bhe semplicemente si vede che non usi gli occhi per guardare quello che devi."

"E accidenti anche tu sistemala più vicino al letto no?"

"Ah quindi tu mi rovesci mezzo mondo e io sono quello che ha sbagliato? Levati dai piedi Nico."

"Come vuoi" si alza e si dirige verso il proprio letto sistemando i libri che aveva usato oggi e vedendo Lewis uscire dal bagno solo con un asciugamano chiedendo che fosse quel baccano.

"Se vuoi saperlo c'è che il singnorino li ha buttato tutte le mie cose a terra e crede anche di aver ragione."

"Oh ma allora sei ottuso, non è stat-"

"In ogni caso si chiede scusa e si aiuta."

"Ho cercato di farlo mai l-"

"Mi hai semplicemente incolpato, non ho mai sentito nulla che somigliasse a delle scuse."

"MALEDIZIONE SCUSA SE LA TUA VALIGIA ERA PROPRIO DINANZI ALLA PORTA, CAZZO."

"Non ti scaldare amico" lo guarda quasi minaccioso prima di andare poi ad asciugarsi. 

"Non ti avvicinare più alle mie cose" lo guarda male prima di mettersi sul letto e aprire il proprio computer.

"Non temere non ne ho nessun motivo" sospira e si mette a letto sperando di non sentirli, inoltre domani doveva ricordarsi di chiedere il numero a Charles, almeno messaggiando con lui poteva sopravvivere, o sperare di farlo, a quei due. Le cose non erano cominciate completamente bene ma almeno le lezioni erano interessanti e sperava di trovare anche qualcuno che lo fosse altrettanto.


	2. 2

Aveva avuto una pessima giornata, era tutta la settimana che i suoi coinquilini non facevano altro che rimproverarlo per ogni cosa che facesse. Non erano partiti minimamente col piede giusto e, dopo quello stupido incidente con la valigia di Sebastian, le cose erano andate anche peggio. Entra in camera un po' seccato sbattendo la porta con più forza del necessario.

"Possibile tu non abbia un minimo di tatto o di considerazione per chi è costretto a stare in camera con te?"

"Io non ho un minimo di tatto? Senti da che pulpito viene la predica."

"Sebastian ha ragione, qui dobbiamo condividere gli spazi, anche se a malavoglia, ti saremmo grati se tu smettessi di comportarti da barbaro." Torna a concentrarsi sullo studio con Sebastian ignorando il biondo ridacchiando con l'amico.

Ecco, di male in peggio, ma non poteva capitare in camera con Charles? Quel ragazzo era meraviglioso e andavano così d'accordo. La fortuna non era davvero dalla sua parte. Si butta sul letto mettendo le cuffie dando le spalle ai due, adesso dalla rabbia era veramente sull'orlo delle lacrime. Chiude gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi ascoltando la musica a tutto volume. Stava quasi per addormentarsi quando sente qualcuno strappargli letteralmente le cuffiette dalle orecchie. Ovviamente, Lewis.

"Ma allora a te le cose entrano da un orecchio ed escono dall'altro? Ma te lo abbiamo detto meno di cinque minuti fa!"

"Che eri deficiente lo avevamo capito subito ma tu stai battendo ogni nostra aspettativa."

Si alza furioso prendendo le cuffiette dalle mani di Lewis. "MA CHE PROBLEMI AVETE ADESSO?"

Lo spinge a sedere mettendoglisi dinanzi con Sebastian. "Noi stiamo studiando, non siamo nullafacenti come te, la musica è troppo alta."

"Io non sono un nullafacente, sono stato a lavoro fino ad ora, lavoro con i bambini e ho una confusione pazzesca in testa, al momento non mi serve a nulla aprire i libri." Era vero, le cose non andavano affatto bene, non riusciva a tenersi al pari con i corsi, si sentiva stanco, e loro non aiutavano. Si volta verso Sebastian che stava ridendo.

"Stai tutto il giorno con Charles il poppante, dovresti essere abituato a stare tra i bambini." Ride tornando a sedersi.

Ride a sua volta scuotendo la testa prima di guardare Nico. "Non te lo ripeto, falla finita, abbassa quella musica." Torna a sedersi accanto a Sebastian.

Li guarda, ora veramente al limite, abbassa la musica dando loro le spalle accucciandosi sotto le coperte asciugando lievemente gli occhi. Non aveva fame, solo sonno, alla fine si addormenta senza nemmeno togliere le cuffie. Quando si sveglia sussulta letteralmente ad un brano un po' troppo vivace spegnendolo levando gli auricolari un po' stizzito. Si mette a sedere e passa un buon minuto prima che realizzi quello che è successo. I suoi vestiti, le sue cose, erano sparpagliate su tutto il letto e il pavimento intorno ad esso, dei suoi compagni, ovviamente, nemmeno l'ombra. Si passa le mani sul volto scuotendo la testa per poi alzarsi furioso entrando in bagno sbattendo la porta. Fece una doccia veloce prima di decidere che no, non aveva fame e avrebbe saltato anche la colazione, ma soprattutto avrebbe saltato i corsi perché davvero non poteva lasciare la camera in quelle condizioni. Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato ma la sua parte della stanza era ancora un disastro, sospira stanco, forse era meglio fare colazione, pazienza. Stava per ricominciare a mettere a posto quando sente bussare alla porta, di sicuro non avevano dimenticato le chiavi, quindi chi poteva essere? Apre lentamente vedendo prima un curioso Charles e poi quel dolce sorriso allargarsi sul suo viso, Dio se era carinissimo.

"Posso?"

Lo chiede un po' timidamente vedendo poi il ragazzo entrare confuso. "Cosa è successo vero? Bhe, Sebastian e Lewis." Si siede con lui cominciando a raccontare tutto.

"Sono davvero infantili." Si guarda attorno per poi dare lui ciò che aveva preso in caffetteria. "Ho visto che ieri non eri a cena e oggi non hai fatto colazione, non ti fa bene saltare i pasti, mangia, io comincio a mettere qualcosa in ordine, a meno che non ti dia fastidio."

Lo guarda sgranando gli occhi sorpresi prendendo poi la bevanda e i pacchetti con dentro diverse cose, dal salato al dolce. "Charles, grazie ma non dovevi. E poi non posso farti perdere i corsi."

Fa spallucce, "sei mio amico, è ovvio io mi preoccupi per te, tu mi hai aiutato quando ancora nemmeno mi conoscevi." Comincia a mettere in ordine lasciando mangiare Nico in pace prima di vedersi raggiungere da lui. Parlano e si conoscono anche meglio mentre la stanza torna finalmente a posto. "Ecco fatto, spero che non dovrai sopportarne ancora di queste bambinate."

"Charles, grazie, grazie davvero, per la colazione, per l'aiuto, per essere qui. Insomma ti sei preoccupato di vedere come stessi. Sono felice di avere un amico come te, perché lo siamo, giusto?"

Lo colpisce al braccio ridendo scuotendo la testa. "Ma ovvio no? Mi sei piaciuto fin da subito, speravo davvero che fossi nel mio corso." Lo guarda divertito. "Senti, se non sei stanco ti va se studiamo qualcosa assieme? Si insomma, possiamo guardare un po' gli appunti. So che non sono tanti ma..."

Sorride annuendo. "Mi piacerebbe, così almeno posso confrontare con qualcuno le lezioni." Passano qualche ora a studiare seduti alla scrivania di Nico, non si erano accorti nemmeno del tempo che passava fino a che non vide i due rientrare.

"Oh Seb, guarda un po', finalmente la stanza ha un aspetto passabile, a quanto pare con lui dobbiamo essere estremi." Ride "vedo che baby Charles è venuto a farti compagnia eh?"

Ride entrando in camera, "ma come Lewis non hai capito? Nico gli sta facendo da babysitter, è il suo lavoro no?"

Stringe i pugni vedendoli ridere entrambi e si alza furioso sentendo la mano di Charles afferrargli il polso. I suoi occhi erano chiari, voleva lasciasse perdere.

"Che c'è Nico? Hai qualcosa da dire?" Incrocia le braccia guardandolo.

"Oh si Sebastian, ne avrei tante da dire."

"Bhe, non mi interessano, ma quello che mi interessa è che il poppante è seduto sulla mia sedia, alzati."

"E' solo una sedia, smettila di essere così idiota."

"E' la mia sedia." Si avvicina vedendolo alzarsi per poi accennare un ghigno divertito passandogli una mano tra i capelli tirandoli appena. "Bravo piccolino, come sei ubbidiente, papà dovrebbe darti un premio?"

Lo guarda gelido. "Il mio non è più qua, ma mi ha insegnato come affrontare la vita, e quelli come voi, non mi fate paura." Si allontana da lui facendo scivolare la mano di lui dai propri capelli per poi sistemarli. "Se poi con papà intendi te bhe..." Lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi. "Non vedo un premio per me in te."

Si allontana da lui "non dovete toccare le mie cose, mai più."

Si riscuote prendendo Charles per un braccio. "Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa? Abbiamo davvero bisogno di una pausa, offro io è il minimo dopo quello che hai fatto per me." Vede quel dolce sorriso illuminargli gli occhi e lo aiuta a prendere le sue cose uscendo poi da li con lui andando in un pub li vicino per consumare qualcosa di veloce e parlare tranquillo. Non aveva il coraggio di chiedere ma alla fine è lo stesso Charles a parlargli della sua vita, così giovane eppure così tante pene. Wow, la sua vita a confronto sembrava un paradiso. Charles era un ragazzo simpatico e meraviglioso, più lo conosceva più se ne convinceva. Alla fine si salutano prima di andare ognuno al proprio piano, entra piano in camera facendo attenzione a non urtare niente e a non fare più rumore del dovuto. Charles gli aveva detto che, appena possibile, gli avrebbe fatto conoscere i suoi compagni di stanza. Poco ma sicuro, chiunque era migliore dei suoi, chiude piano la porta vedendoli stesi a letto. Sembravano concentrati sul proprio cellulare Lewis e su un libro Sebastian, poco male, tanto non aveva certo voglia di ingaggiare un nuovo dibattito con loro. Si mette a letto dando loro le spalle chiudendo gli occhi. Almeno adesso era un po' più sereno, era sicuro che con pazienza, tanta pazienza, poteva anche andare d'accordo con i suoi coinquilini. Forse erano partiti col piede storto. Li guarda seduti vicini a parlottare e ridacchiare prima di voltarsi nuovamente. 'O forse no.'


	3. 3

La cosa bella della vita di uno studente universitario? Nico avrebbe detto, molto sarcasticamente, che fosse il modo in cui il tempo volava. Si era ritrovato sommerso dal corso all'inizio e il fatto che si fosse auto imposto un lavoro non aiutava. Per fortuna Charles, oltre a sembrare un piccolo angioletto, lo era per davvero e quando poteva la sera la passava con lui per un ripasso veloce. Era appena cominciata una nuova settimana e non aveva visto nessuno dei suoi coinquilini pensando che le cose non potevano andare meglio nemmeno volendo, aveva raggiunto, come sempre, Charles a lezione e prima della fine il professore aveva detto che avrebbe fatto gruppi di due per un progetto che avrebbero dovuto fare in settimana. Immediatamente lui e Charles si guardarono sorridendo come molti nella classe prima di sentire il professore che non avrebbero dovuto perché i binomi erano già stati selezionati da lui. Mentre leggeva i vari nomi sentirono quello di Charles e un freddo improvviso lo colpì vedendo che l'amico invece resta calmo e impassibile. 

"Tu e Sebastian? Amico non ti invidio per nulla." Era stato assorto tanto da non sentire il suo nome.

"Bhe no che non mi invidi, tu sei finito con Lewis." Ride e lo guarda "dai, non fare quella faccia, dobbiamo solo fare un lavoro e so che sapremo essere eccellenti con o senza loro.

"No, non sono così convinto che sia così facile Charles." Guarda Sebastian e Lewis raggiungerli.

"Non posso crederci che sono con il poppante" il suo volto era di puro sdegno ma Charles non faceva altro che sorridere.

"Felice anche io di essere con te, ma non penso davvero che farò tutto il lavoro per te."

"Non te lo permetterei nemmeno, perché vedi, penso che io sia quello migliore qui."

"L'importante è esserne convinti giusto?" Era divertente sentirlo brontolare ogni volta che si rivolgevano parola.

"In quanto a noi due, Nico, visto che a quanto pare non bastava averti in camera dovrò anche cercare di fare un buon lavoro con una zavorra."

'Non preoccuparti, quella te la lego volentieri al collo.' "Non temere, non sei così pessimo amico."

"Non sono tuo amico" si avvicina "io e te mercoledì saremo in biblioteca, così Seb potrà avere la camera per lavorare con l'incompetente."

"Il professore ha assegnato Charles a Sebastian, non sarai tu il suo compagno." Assottiglia lo sguardo.

"Guai a te se non porti una buona introduzione ok?"

"Agli ordini." Ovviamente il suo tono non era dei migliori ma non poteva negare che non fosse una sfortuna essere con Lewis, perché infondo sapeva che sapeva il fatto suo. "Non ci posso credere, ma quanta sfortuna dobbiamo avere?" Sente Charles ridere e non può trattenersi dal fare lo stesso.

"Bhe visto che i nostri, meravigliosi, compagni di corso non ci hanno detto un orario ma solo il giorno diremo che abbiamo oggi disponibile per una cosa che volevo fare da un po'."

"Di che cosa stai parlando Charles?" Non sapeva che cosa intendesse ma doveva ammettere che si sentiva in ansia ma questo solo per un mezzo secondo prima di sentirlo gridare.

"CONOSCERAI I MIEI COMPAGNI."

'Oh, intendeva questo' lo vede li con le braccia aperte come per mostrare che idea favolosa avesse avuto e annuisce con una risata. "Ok ma sappi che mi sembrerà tutto perfetto visto i soggetti con cui condivido la stanza."

"Bhe allora non posso dire nulla per avvantaggiarli." Ride e apre la porta mostrando un ragazzo alto e magro piegato sulla scrivania che volta immediatamente la testa verso di loro con un sopracciglio alzato. A prima vista non sembrava così simpatico.

"Charles, ma perché fai tutto questo baccano?"

"Ah non badarci, lui è Max, anche se si mostra così scontroso so che mi vuole bene."

"Hey non parlare male di me, non l'ho mica negato."Ride e si alza colpendolo poi con la spalla tirandolo appena e notando Nico senza mostrare particolare entusiasmo.

"L'altro si chiamo Lando e si presenta da solo perché Charles non sembra ricordarselo."

"Hahha ma Lando sbaglia perché Charles lo tiene in alta considerazione."

Vede i due ragazzi ridere e giocare fra loro prima che quello che aveva chiamato Max si schiarisse la voce.

"Ah giusto, lui è Nico, ed è un mio caro amico."

"Piacere nostro Nico." Il tono non sembrava dei migliori ma almeno l'altro ragazzo era più simpatico e si era avvicinato stringendolo affettuosamente e invitandolo ad entrare. Avevano mangiato una pizza e passato la serata a parlare dei suoi coinquilini e di come fossero pesanti ma, secondo Charles, non erano male, almeno a livello fisico.

"Livello fisico si" alza le spalle "sono bisex, mi piacciono entrambi i sessi."

"Per dirla alla Charles non perdo in nessun modo."

"Max, amo amare l'amore."

"Se lo ripeti posso buttare via la cena ancora prima di andare in bagno." Scuote la testa fintamente esasperato.

"Io trovo che sia una bella cosa invece."

"Lando, tu pensi che tutto lo sia."

"No Max, non penso che i tuoi brontolii lo siano."

"Aaaaah vedi Nico? Non sei l'unico a soffrire."

"Mi spiace Max, ti compatisco, ma se vuoi facciamo cambio, anche se devo dar ragione a Charles sul loro fisico con il carattere che si ritrovano non è che si salvi molto."

"Nha, non posso accettare amico, ma li vedi?" Indica i due compagni "sarebbero persi senza me."

"E tu senza noi" dopo quelle parole vide Charles abbattersi su Max mentre ridevano e cercavano allo stesso tempo di avere la supremazia della situazione. Dopo svariati minuti si ricomposero e Max andò ad appoggiarsi alla tastiera del letto.

"Sai Nico, non pensavo che fossi simpatico, mi sembravi un tale snob."

"Oh ma grazie, però sai non ho pensato meglio di te." Alza un sopracciglio divertito vedendo il ragazzo fare lo stesso. "Mondo crudele, credo di dover tornare in stanza e, cosa peggiore, non penso che loro senza me siano persi." Scherza e li saluta sentendo Lando affermare, in modo molto serio, che poteva venire da loro tutte le volte che desiderava.

"Sono qui" lo dice in automatico entrando in camera e sentendo subito Sebastian rispondere stizzito.

"Non è che ce ne possa importare realmente qualcosa, Nico."

'Come sempre Seb sai esprimere i tuoi pensieri in modo così gentile.' Non decide nemmeno di dire nulla e di cambiarsi per mettersi a letto.

"Oh vedo che sei qui Nico, sai che non puoi fare gli orari che vuoi tu?"

"Sai che la mia vita è mia Lewis?" Tira le coperte saltando in aria e sentendo i due ridere. "E questi?"

"Sono cani, sai Il cane è un mammifero appartenente all'ordine Carnivora, della famiglia dei canidi..."

"SEB" non c'è bisogno, intendo dire che cosa ci fanno sul MIO letto?"

"Non è che i cani sappiano a chi appartiene no?"

"Lewis, ti prego non farmi perdere la pazienza." Li vede e allunga una mano accarezzandoli, almeno erano molto belli ma infondo lui amava ogni animale. "Li adoro e ci dormirei se non prendessero tutto lo spazio."

"Non faccio dormire i miei cani con te."

"Devo dormire per terra?" Si stava alterando.

"Magari, sarebbe una bella idea." Sogghigna e poi si prende i cani poggiandoli sul suo letto e quello di Seb. "Meglio?"

"Si, grazie mille." Usa un tono pungente e, notando che il letto era a posto, si stende cercando di escludere che non gli avevano chiesto nemmeno il permesso.

"Dove sei stato di bello?"

"Con bambini o con Charles?"

"Parli come se fosse diverso."

"Dai Seb" ride e lo guarda accarezzando uno dei due cani.

"Non sono affari vostri, io non faccio domande a voi e pretendo lo stesso."

"Pretendi? Mmmh, sentito Seb?"

"Decisamente"si alza avvicinandosi al letto "non alzare la cresta ragazzino."

"Abbiamo la stessa età" si alza di scatto e li guarda male. "Ma non la stessa maturità, si vede, quindi vedete di andare al diavolo e fatemi dormire."

Mercoledì arrivò anche troppo presto e, come aveva sospettato, Lewis non aveva nessuna intenzione di mollare il colpo ma di passare tutto il tempo per poter finire il prima possibile e non doverlo più vedere. Almeno non aveva avuto quasi niente da ribattere sulla sua introduzione e lui non poteva certo lamentarsi per quello che aveva fatto.

"Bene, direi che abbiamo fatto la maggior parte e che lo scheletro è completo, almeno."

"Non posso lamentarmi del lavoro che hai fatto Lewis."

"Ci mancherebbe Nico" lo guarda stizzito "al massimo i dubbi li dovevo avere io."

"Ma non ne hai avuto motivo perché, che ti piaccia o meno, lo sai bene che io ho delle capacità."

"Sembri volere quasi avere, non so... la mia approvazione." Un ghigno si forma sulle sue labbra vedendo che la luce ormai era del tutto scomparsa e che la biblioteca era illuminata solo fiocamente.

"Non voglio l'approvazione di nessuno, io non ne ho bisogno Lewis." Che succedeva? Perché si stavano avvicinando senza sosta.

"Non mi sembra a dire il vero." Fa scivolare una mano dietro il suo collo e si avvicina del tutto baciandolo prima brevemente, sentendolo fremere, e poi si spinge maggiormente addosso a lui schiudendo le labbra del tutto sentendo Nico fare lo stesso. Spinge la lingua ad esplorare la sua bocca e intrecciarsi con la sua per svariati minuti finchè non lo tira addosso accarezzandolo contro i fianchi inebriato da quello che succedeva finché non sente un rumore e lo spinge ad allontanarsi accorgendosi, solo in quel momento, che cosa stava succedendo finendo per colpirlo contro le labbra con un pugno. "Non ti azzardare mai più" ringhia e poi prende le sue cose. "Io me ne vado, ci vediamo il giorno prima per completare tutto, fino ad allora vedi di starmi lontano."

Lo vede andare sentendo un dolore immenso passandosi un dito vicino alle labbra e vedendo del sangue. Non ci aveva capito nulla, non era stato lui a baciarlo, ma forse non si era accorto di averlo spin- 'no, dannazione non ho fatto nulla di male, è lui che ha un qualche problema, maledizione.' Sente delle lacrime premere contro gli occhi e la paura inondarlo. Ne avrebbe parlato con Sebastian? Gli avrebbero reso la vita impossibile? No, non pensava che volesse dire a qualcuno quello che era successo. Prende velocemente le sue cose e corre fuori sentendo un tuono in lontananza. Aperta la porta vede che pioveva a dirotto ma non aveva intenzione di farsela di corsa, non era nemmeno sicuro che tornare in camera fosse la cosa giusta. "Dannazione" le lacrime si stavano confondendo con la pioggia ma non riusciva a muoversi da li, sentiva solo che stava tremando ma le gambe non ne volevano sapere.

"Nico!"

"Charles?" Non capiva che cosa ci facesse li a bagnarsi mentre correva verso di lui e lo stringeva con forza.

"Che paura, ho visto Lewis tornare in camera fradicio e sembrava così..." Si blocca vedendo il taglio, evidente, sul labbro inferiore e i singhiozzi dell'amico riconoscibili solo dal volto sofferente. "Nico? Che cosa è successo?"

Scuote la testa, non voleva dire nulla, voleva solo che tutto questo finisse. Sente le braccia di Charles stringerlo a se con forza aumentando quel freddo che sentiva per colpa della stoffa bagnata che si imprimeva sulla sua pelle. Porta le mani a stringerlo a sua volta sentendolo mentre passa la mano fra i suoi capelli bagnati. Non amava Lewis, ne era sicuro, era stato solo un bacio dato dal momento e da una certa attrazione che i loro attriti portavano. Se stava piangendo era perché si era sentito così sbagliato ed era quello che gli faceva davvero male. Sapeva che Charles era preoccupato ma non riusciva a dire nulla se non restare così, sentendosi meglio man mano che passavano i minuti.


	4. 4

Arrivano in camera di Nico e Charles per tutto il tempo non fa che prendersi cura di lui, lo aiuta ad asciugarsi stando in silenzio accanto a lui, conosceva Charles da un po' di mesi e non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi affezionare a qualcuno così velocemente. Sorride fermando le sue mani che gli stavano asciugando i capelli facendolo sedere guardandolo. Era completamente bagnato eppure, vedendolo così sconvolto, si era preoccupato di accudire solo Nico nonostante, molto probabilmente stesse congelando. Con lentezza sfila la maglietta di Charles non vedendo alcuna opposizione in lui, le gocce d'acqua scivolavano lentamente lungo il suo torace facendolo rabbrividire. Si inginocchia accanto a lui cominciando a tamponare via l'acqua dal suo corpo con delicatezza sollevando poi lo sguardo fino ad incrociarlo col suo. Poteva notare il respiro di lui leggermente accelerato e il volto leggermente rosso, lo aveva già notato più volte ma ora, con lui a così poca distanza, poteva riaffermarlo, Charles era davvero bello oltre che un dolce ragazzo. Stava per avvicinarsi a lui quando un rumore fuori li fa sobbalzare, nessun problema, era solo un gruppo di ragazzi che si avviava all'uscita dai dormitori. Si solleva riprendendosi un po' per poi accennare un sorriso vedendo il ragazzo rispondere allo stesso modo, con l'asciugamano che stava usando Charles per Nico in precedenza comincia ad asciugargli i capelli.

"A- allora, dimmi, come mai stavi così male? Lewis ti ha fatto qualcosa di male?" Stava cercando di parlare ignorando la tensione che sentiva, solo adesso gli torna il ricordo che in camera prima era arrivato anche Lewis, dove potevano essere andati? Evidentemente a prendere qualcosa per calmare l'amico.

Poggia l'asciugamano sul letto guardandolo negli occhi scuotendo la testa. "Davvero, non è nulla di importante, abbiamo avuto solo in piccolo battibecco." Fa spallucce accennando un sorriso. "A quanto pare... no nulla." Lo accarezza lungo la guancia lentamente ritirando poi subito la mano. "Scusa."

Socchiude gli occhi per poi alzarsi prendendo in bagno la cassetta per medicarlo, certo era solo uno spacco vicino al labbro ma era meglio disinfettare. Lo raggiunge sorridendogli dolcemente facendogli girare piano il volto nella sua direzione, con calma comincia a tamponarlo piano sul taglio vedendolo sussultare appena. "Scusa, brucia un po' lo so." Non sapeva perché stesse sussurrando ma gli sembrava giusto, non avevano acceso la luce, anche se la pioggia continuava a cadere copiosa, in camera, vi era abbastanza luce. "Va meglio?" Lo guarda negli occhi prima di sentirsi stranamente imbarazzato abbassando leggermente lo sguardo.

"Si, si ora va molto meglio, grazie Charles. Poggia una mano su quella di lui vedendolo nuovamente alzare lo sguardo verso di se. Restano così per qualche secondo prima che entrambi si avvicinassero l'uno all'altro. Certo aveva trovato attraente Lewis, ma con Charles era diverso, no non era amore nemmeno nel suo caso, non provava quel genere di sentimento per nessuno al momento. Era convinto però che Charles sarebbe stato davvero facile da amare, provava un sentimento d'affetto davvero forte per lui e questo li portò a stringersi di più in quel bacio, ad osare di più. Spinge via la cassetta medica in modo da sovrastare leggermente il ragazzo approfondendo il bacio, esploravano l'uno la bocca dell'altro con desiderio, con voglia, con passione. Non era raro per lui divertirsi di tanto i tanto con un amico, certo normalmente erano persone che conosceva da più di due mesi, ma non poteva dirsi affatto scontento di aver azzardato con Charles. Si lascia sfilare la maglietta che solo pochi minuti prima proprio lui lo aveva aiutato a mettere e si distende contro il corpo di lui lasciando che aderissero. Il suo torace era freddo, ovvio, non aveva pensato minimamente a se stesso e, dal canto suo, era arrivato solo a sfilargli quella maglietta bagnata prima di imbambolarsi ad ammirarlo. Si solleva appena riprendendo fiato mentre si guardavano negli occhi, non era sicuro fin quanto potesse spingersi prima di essere respinto, sapeva solo di avere un'erezione davvero dura che premeva contro la coscia di Charles e che lui non ne sembrava davvero infastidito. Lo guarda sorridergli e si accorge di quanto gli sia naturale ricambiare quel sorriso prima di chinarsi a baciarlo lungo il collo mentre le mani di lui scorrevano lungo la propria schiena graffiandola leggermente quando Nico sfiorava un punto particolarmente sensibile che gli piaceva. Nota di non essere il solo a desiderare di andare oltre ma davvero non avrebbe sfogato il proprio desiderio in Charles come se fosse un semplice oggetto. Con lentezza scende a baciarlo lungo il corpo sentendolo sospirare e muoversi sotto di lui, aveva sempre trovato carina la voce dell'amico ma non si era mai accorto quanto prima di sentirla adesso mentre si lasciava sfuggire qualche mugolio. Arrivato alla cintura solleva lo sguardo verso di lui incontrando i suoi occhi, erano dannatamente sicuri, come lo erano sempre stati. Con gesti rapidi slaccia la cintura sbottonando i jeans aprendoli trovandosi a leccarsi le labbra prima di cominciare a baciarlo sulla stoffa dei box spingendo il volto ad affondare sempre di più in quelle cosce desiderando rapidamente di più. Sente l'amico stringergli i capelli e chiamare il suo nome, si solleva guardandolo negli occhi, probabilmente non voleva continuasse o sarebbe venuto ancora prima di spogliarsi completamente. Apre a sua volta i pantaloni abbassandosi nuovamente su di lui cominciando a frizionare i due corpi vedendolo stringere con forza le lenzuola. Spinge una mano dentro i box di lui accarezzandogli piano il membro deciso ora a spogliarlo completamente quando la porta si spalanca e la luce si accende. In quel momento il sangue gelò nel corpo di entrambi che scattavano a sedere sul letto, era sicuro che non fosse il solo ad aver perso completamente l'eccitazione.

Li guarda sgranando gli occhi guardando poi Lewis tornando poi a loro. "No no vi prego" scoppia a ridere con l'amico "non vi fermate."

Scuote la testa passandosi una mano sul volto. "Ma quanto sei troia? Venti minuti fa hai baciato me e ora ti stai per fare il moccioso?"

Sussulta sentendo quelle parole, Nico aveva baciato Lewis? A Nico piaceva Lewis ma dato che lo aveva respinto adesso stava ripiegando su di se per una scopata? Credeva la persona che considerava amica potesse fare questo? Scuote appena la testa. "So che siete un po' stupidi ma a quest'ora anche voi avreste dovuto capire che ho la vostra stessa età." Si alza prendendo la maglietta con mani leggermente tremanti, avrebbe voluto parlare con Nico ma adesso non era davvero il momento. "Io... meglio che vada..."

"Charles..." Lo sussurra appena vedendo i suoi occhi feriti, voleva davvero parlargli chiarire tutto ma sembrava impossibile al momento.

Accenna un sorriso avviandosi alla porta notando i due bloccargli l'uscita. "Devo andare in camera mia."

"Un minuto in più non ti cambierà la vita." Si avvicina a lui chinandosi a leccarlo sul collo prima di spingerlo tra le braccia di Lewis vedendolo afferrare il ragazzo obbligandolo a sedersi sul letto con lui. Si volta verso Nico che, vedendo l'amico preso di mira, si era alzato e fatto avanti di qualche passo. "A quanto pare in questa stanza sono il solo che non hai ancora baciato, cosa ne dici? Rimediamo?"

Indietreggia appena "no Sebastian, no-"

In due falcate gli fu addosso e premette le labbra contro quelle di lui spingendo la lingua tra le sue labbra. Erano morbide proprio come aveva detto Lewis e aveva davvero un buon sapore, lo blocca con forza sentendolo intenzionato a respingerlo, lo porta ad indietreggiare cadendo con lui sul letto tra le sue gambe ridacchiando.

Ride vedendo la scena scuotendo la testa. "Dai Seb, è chiaramente sensibile la sotto, fagli il favore e fallo venire." A quelle parole rafforza la presa sul ragazzo tra le sue braccia, potevano avere anche la stessa età ma era molto più gracile di lui. "Cosa c'è? Vuoi aiutarlo anche se ti ha mentito? Ma come siamo carini." Sorride divertito dandogli qualche piccolo bacio da sotto l'orecchio alla spalla. "Fa il bravo, o ti va male." Lo morde con forza nella piega tra la spalla e il collo sentendolo gridare e irrigidirsi, succhia il lembo di pelle fermandosi solo quando era ben evidente un succhiotto su quella pelle chiara. "Questo era l'avvertimento, non farmi andare oltre."

Ride bloccando sotto di se un Nico ora infuriato, ignora tutte le sue minacce bloccandolo con facilità tenendo con una mano le sue braccia ferme sulla testa affondando con poca grazia la mano libera nei box di lui cominciando a masturbarlo con forza. Si posiziona tra le sue cosce, per impedirgli di chiuderle, vedendolo lottare strenuamente per liberarsi. Lotta che diminuisce man mano che il corpo reagisce alle sue attenzioni, lo sente tremare di desiderio sotto di se mentre ora più di un gemito lasciava le sue labbra. Accenna un ghigno divertito cominciando a muovere la mano con più decisione vedendolo inarcarsi sotto di lui, sale rapido al glande girando piano il pollice su di esso, macchiandosi col liquido pre-seminale, prima di scendere nuovamente lungo il cazzo duro su e giù più volte con forza. Lewis aveva ragione, era ancora sensibile per quello che stava provando prima con Charles e non ci mette molto a venire. Ride sollevandosi da lui lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra avvicinandosi poi all'amico afferrando il ragazzo che teneva ancora tra le braccia scoprendogli appena la spalla spostando la maglietta vedendo il succhiotto lasciato da Lewis. Con un sorriso affonda sulla sua spalla mordendo con forza il segno sentendolo tremare cercando si spingerlo via ma cedendo lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore, è in quel momento che spinge le dita, sporche del seme di Nico tra quelle labbra imponendogli di succhiarle e ripulirlo. Soddisfatto sfila le dita dalla sua bocca sostituendole con la propria lingua in un bacio piuttosto veloce assaporandolo. "Non male neanche tu." Incrocia lo sguardo dell'amico ridendo e andando fuori dalla stanza con lui per mangiare qualcosa.

Si alza avvicinandosi a Charles vedendolo però avviarsi rapido alla porta, con una semi-corsa blocca la porta guardandolo poi negli occhi. "No, Charles no ti prego, aspetta." Allunga una mano verso di lui vedendolo indietreggiare fino alla scrivania e si lascia cadere lungo la porta fino a sedersi per terra. "Mi dispiace" ha solo la forza di sussurrarlo appena.

Si appoggia alla scrivania coprendosi quanto più possibile il collo, sapeva di avere due segni fin troppo evidenti, sarebbero passati giorni prima che sparissero. "Sei innamorato di Lewis? Cioè non che sia importante ma non mi piace essere usato per sfogare il desiderio che hai di un altro." Tiene una mano istintivamente premuta sul segno.

Lo guarda quasi incredulo scuotendo poi la testa. "No, io non ti farei mai una cosa simile, non sono innamorato di Lewis, al momento non c'è nessuno che vedo così nella mia vita." Si massaggia il volto. "Tu mi piaci Charles, quello che stavo facendo con te era perché lo desideravo, non ti vedrei mai come un oggetto."

"Perché hai baciato Lewis?" Lo guarda curioso ma per nulla arrabbiato, anche lui sentiva affetto per Nico, ma non portava ancora il nome di amore, certo ci sarebbe stato a letto con lui poiché comunque si volevano bene, al momento, e non avendo qualcuno nelle proprie vite non stavano facendo nulla di male se si divertivano un po'. Certo ci era rimasto male quando aveva creduto che nico volesse sfogare in lui l'eccitazione per un altro. Ma Nico gli aveva assicurato che non era così, che quel desiderio era per lui, non aveva alcuna ragione per non crederci.

"Io, bhe Charles l'ho solo trovato scopabile, non sono affatto male fisicamente quei due, ma con loro non c'è nemmeno l'ombra di affetto."

Fa spallucce "ti credo, anche io li trovo attraenti, ma sono davvero dei bastardi e credo che lasciarsi andare a loro porti più danni che bene." Si massaggia distrattamente i due segni uno sopra all'altro prima di avvicinarsi a Nico sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Scusa, scusa per come ti ho fatto sentire." Gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia. "Sei bellissimo però, hanno ragione." Sorride.

Sorride di rimando lasciandosi accarezzare da lui avvicinandosi. "Non preoccuparti Nico, adesso è tutto ok."

Si avvicina a lui baciandolo con dolcezza sentendosi ricambiare, la sua vita era davvero incasinata, era bello spegnere il cervello di tanto in tanto, al momento nulla poteva essere meglio di farlo con Charles lasciandosi trascinare dal bacio chiudendo fuori il mondo.


	5. 5

Dopo tutto il casino che si era fatto con Charles per fortuna gli ultimi mesi lo avevano visto più unito che mai all'amico. Fra loro non si era più ripetuto nulla di simile ma, per il momento almeno, andava bene così. Teneva all'amicizia di Charles più di ogni altra qui al campus e non voleva metterla a rischio per niente al mondo. Ormai anche Max e Lando facevano parte del suo gruppo stretto unendosi quasi sempre ai due quando potevano farlo.

"Allora Charles, ci prepariamo insieme anche per il prossimo esame?"

"Ovvio amico, alla fine se studiamo insieme riusciamo a fare molto meglio." Stavano per scendere dagli scaloni che portavano sotto un arco che collegava le varie facoltà ma si rese conto che qualcosa non andava quando sente dei passi di corsa. Si volta appena e vede due ragazzi che arrivano dietro le loro spalle e spingono con forza Nico provandoci anche con lui che, però, si spinge contro il muretto restando in bilico mentre li vede correre velocemente via ridendo. Era una moda stupidissima che si era sviluppata all'interno dell'università da un po' di tempo e perfino una professoressa era rimasta ferita da questo atteggiamento. "DEFICIENTI" lo grida scuotendo la testa vedendo Nico a terra massaggiarsi la caviglia, aveva fatto un bel volo considerando i gradini ampi. "Ti sei fatto male Nico?" Si sentiva in colpa per non essere stato abbastanza veloce. 

"No Charles, guarda sto così bene, è solo che amo sare seduto per terra." Sospira appena cercando di non risultare troppo scortese.

"Ah meno male, temevo che ti fossi fatto male" accenna appena un sorriso scherzando e si avvicina sentendo due voci ben familiari ridere.

"Oh no, non mi dire che sei caduto Nico."

Lewis stava passando di fianco a lui senza nemmeno degnarsi di aiutarlo ma solo continuando a ridere insieme a Sebastian. "NO LEWIS, OVVIO CHE NO, AVEVO SOLO TANTA VOGLIA DI ABBRACCIARE IL PAVIMENTO, ANZI L'ASFALTO." Non riusciva nemmeno ad alzarsi sentendo la caviglia fargli un male assurdo e lampeggiare in fitte dolorose appena provava anche solo a muoverla figurarsi poggiarvi sopra il peso.

"Accidenti, Charles fa così schifo come amico che preferisci avere l'asfalto a contatto con te?" Ride ancora tenendosi a Lewis prima di avviarsi per andare a lezione con lui.

"Accidenti se ci sono persone stupide." Vede Nico provare a sollevarsi e gira un braccio intorno a lui per sostenerlo vedendo che era decisamente sofferente. "Non va bene, dobbiamo andare in infermeria."

"Non voglio farti perdere lezioni."

"Non dire scemenze ok? Adesso andiamo e poi ci faremo prestare gli appunti da qualcuno, o li rubiamo da quei due no?"

"Piuttosto preferisco fare altre cento figure di merda come questa."

"Non hai fatto nessuna figura di merda, non è colpa tua se le persone non sono normali lo sai?"

"Più che altro mi sorprendono sempre più le teste che frequentano questo maledetto posto." Mugola di dolore e si appoggia al muretto. "PORCA PUTTANA" nota che delle teste si erano girate nel sentirlo urlare e la cosa lo innervosiva maggiormente. "MA NON AVETE LEZIONI DA SEGUIRE? PERCHE' NON ANDATE AL DIAVOLO E PROVATE A FARVI GLI EMERITI CAZZI VOSTRI?"

"Ohi Nico" lo stringe maggiormente a se "va tutto bene ok?"

"Che voce dolce e di ottimo umore, a momenti ti sentiamo dai nostri corsi lo sai?" Si avvicina ai due ragazzi e poi si siede osservando la scena "ma che fate?" Ascolta Charles spiegare tutto quello che era successo prima di informare anche Lando e dirgli che oggi avrebbero fatto un salto generale di corsi chiedendogli di unirsi avendo subito una risposta affermativa. "Oh quindi l'angelo ha fatto il volo dell'angelo?"

"Max" Nico lo guarda seccato ma sapeva che con loro la rabbia stava scemando velocemente, scuote la testa quando vede arrivare Lando che chiede almeno se stesse bene prima di scoppiare in una risata fragorosa insieme a Max. "Oddio mio, ma se voi mi trattate così male come posso sperare che altri facciano meglio?" Non riusciva ad essere serio e comincia a ridere a sua volta insieme a Charles. 

"Su, adesso lo aiutiamo ad andare in infermeria..."

"No, camera."

"Nico."

"No, per favore Charles."

"Ok, allora in camera e poi prendiamo ghiaccio una garza pomata e da mangiare ok?"

"Ok ma sono più che certo che almeno qualche giorno lo dovrai passare a letto e ti invidio."

"Oh Max, non credo che ci sia da invidiare." Cerca di alzarsi ma sente che il dolore non faceva che peggiorare. "Accidenti, come faccio?"

"Questo lo dovevi chiedere se non c'eravamo noi sai?" Lando sorride e si prende il suo zaino mentre Max e Charles si mettono vicino e lo aiutano sostenendolo portandolo in camera facendolo stendere e aiutandolo almeno a levarsi le scarpe. Lando arriva con lo zaino e un kit pronto per le piccole emergenze "bene, adesso dobbiamo fare da infermieri."

"No, non preoccuparti Lando ci penso io, non voglio soffrire ancora." Guarda fintamente male Max che ridacchia per avergli afferrato il piede con troppa forza.

"Scuuuusa, come siamo delicatini."

"Immagino che non sai cosa significhi vero?" Scherza e poi si mette della pomata e la fasciatura stretta prima di mettere un po' di ghiaccio sopra. "Bene, adesso immagino che non avrò molte scuse per non studiare eh? Passa distrattamente la mano sulla caviglia destra.

"Guarda che non ti lasciamo mica sempre solo, non sperarlo proprio."

"Lo so Charles, siete delle maledizioni no?"

"Bhe siamo belle maledizioni, no?"

"Si, ma non voglio che perdiate tutte le lezioni per colpa mia." Si sentiva in colpa anche perché gli esami erano a breve. "Forza, pussate via e finite le lezioni, non voglio sentire nessun lamento così almeno poi posso prendere i tuoi di appunti no?"

"Ah ma guarda, vuole avere il riposo e gli appunti."

"Max, i tuoi non mi servono." Ride e poi li vede uscire sbuffando e guarda Charles. "Vai e non vogli-" chiude gli occhi sentendo le sue labbra tirandolo appena a se alzando la mano libera per accarezzargli piano i capelli.

"Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto fare qualcosa" sussurra poco lontano dalle sue labbra. 

"Non è colpa tua" lo accarezza sul volto "adesso vai ok?" Lo vede annuire e promettere che sarebbe passato dopo. Non sapeva che cosa pensare, alla fine loro erano liberi e sapeva che anche con Max e Lando c'erano delle cose per lui, insomma un po' di divertimento non poteva fare male, infondo erano all'università ma doveva ammettere che delle volte questi baci lo spiazzavano.

Decide di leggere almeno qualche appunto e fare riassunti di qualche capitolo che poi avrebbe passato anche a Charles per sdebitarsi del lavoro che avrebbe fatto anche per lui. All'improvviso sente la porta aprirsi, rimanendo sorpreso, perché era decisamente troppo presto per chiunque in quanto c'erano anche lezioni pomeridiane. Vede Lewis entrare e si sistema appena tirandosi appena un po' su senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Odiava sentire il suo cuore ribellarsi a lui dopo quella maledetta sera. Lo vede accennare una sorta di ghigno nel vederlo e questo gli fa stringere le lenzuola per evitare di dire qualcosa di spiacevole.

"Allora, fa ancora male la caviglia? E l'orgoglio?"

"Non è colpa mia se le persone non sono mature, mi spiace ma non ho nulla di cui vergognarmi, per quanto riguarda la caviglia bhe, non sono affari tuoi." Nota che si massaggia la testa mettendosi seduto a letto "che succede il troppo ridere ti ha fatto venire mal di testa?"

"Non sono affari tuoi a tua volta ma..." Ride massaggiandosi nuovamente "se così fosse ne valeva decisamente la pena sai?"

"Mi fa piacere di aver allietato la tua giornata, ma sai cosa? Spero seriamente che sia per colpa mia il dolore che senti." Si alza, o almeno ci prova, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore e aggrappandosi a tutto per poter raggiungere il bagno.

"Mi fai pena."

"Vaffanculo Lewis" lo sente venire al suo fianco e sbuffare appena.

"Dai, ti do una mano."

"Non ne ho biso-"

"Non a pisciare, ma solo ad arrivare al bagno." Lo accompagna aspettando poi che uscisse dandogli una mano per arrivare al letto, nota che sembrava non voler appoggiare il peso su di lui ma così facendo era evidente il dolore che lo stava affliggendo. "Se non ti appoggi a me devo pensare che vuoi solo starmi appiccicato addosso."

"Io mi sto appoggian-nhh" sente la caviglia cedere non potendone più del suo sforzo e cade tirandosi dietro Lewis trovandosi sotto di lui sul letto. "Io" scuote la testa "scusa."

"Ma figurati, che sei un imbranato lo sappiamo tutti no?" Cerca di liberarsi dal groviglio di arti senza fargli male facendo attenzione alla caviglia prima di trovarsi a guardare i suoi occhi come quella sera. "Perché non sai quello che combini la metà delle volte?" Non sapeva nemmeno se stava parlando con se stesso prima di abbassarsi e premere le labbra sulle sue sentendo nuovamente quella sensazione che gli fa pulsare la testa ancora di più.

Lo ricambia giocando appena con la sua lingua ritirandolo poi in un bacio più profondo prima di spingerlo appena dietro. "No Lewis" cerca di riprendere fiato tenendo la mano sul suo petto. "Non posso sopportare che si ripeta quello che, sappiamo entrambi, è avvenuto quando ci siamo baciati."

"Possiamo anche voler fingere che voglio mi passi il mal di testa" lo bacia lascivamente sentendo che la mano sul suo petto non faceva una reale pressione. 

"Hai detto tu che sarebbe fingere" sussurra e poi preme nuovamente le labbra contro le sue inarcandosi appena sentendo le lenzuola scivolare su di lui mentre Lewis si abbassa a baciarlo sul collo poi sul petto e arrivando a slacciargli i pantaloni mandandolo in paradiso con pochi gesti.

"Sembra di vedere una camera di ospedale" sbuffa buttando le cose sul suo letto e vedendo prima Nico e poi Lewis nei rispettivi letti. "Deduco che il mal di testa non ti sia passato eh Lewis?"

"No, per nulla, anzi..." Era stato così impulsivo, ma non se ne era certo pentito anche se ovviamente Seb non doveva saperne nulla. Una cosa però avrebbe dovuta farla sapere all'amico, un giorno o l'altro, ossia che dire che l'orgasmo era un metodo per far passare il mal di testa era una finzione perché lo sforzo peggiorava le cose, oppure erano i pensieri che non lo abbandonavano? Si chiedeva se mai avrebbe potuto rimuovere Nico che gemeva il suo nome fra una spinta e l'altra prima che venissero insieme restando vicini pochi minuti prima che lo aiutasse a pulire tutto e a sistemare quella maledetta fasciatura. Poi nulla più, nemmeno una parola fino a che non era arrivato Seb.

"Bhe io ho fame, quindi suppongo che non mi accompagnerai eh? Ah Nico, lo sai non te lo chiedo nemmeno perché..." Cerca di non ridere indicando la caviglia.

"Tranquillo, non sarei venuto con te da nessuna parte."

"Oh ma che scortese" ride e vedendo che Lewis si siede senza alzarsi gli da una pacca. "Ti porto qualcosa." Si avvia aprendo la porta ma trascinandosi dietro Charles che gli finisce addosso facendolo restare bloccato quando incontra i suoi occhi, non aveva rimosso quello che era successo in quella stanza.

"Molto gentile Seb" gli da una pacca facendolo mettere da parte mentre entrano anche Max e Lando.

"Hey, wowowo no!" Li guarda "non vogliamo avere la camera piena di idioti."

"Non preoccuparti" Max si avvicina dopo aver poggiato tutti i contenitori di cibo sulla scrivania di Nico. "Potete andare, nessuno vi trattiene."

"Questa è camera nostra."

"Ma anche di Nico, ok?"

"Non ha chiesto il permesso."

"Ma sta zitto."

"Dai basta voi" ride "in ogni caso abbiamo preso cibo cinese e giapponese anche per voi."

"Charles tu e Lando avete insistito per farlo."

"Noi conosciamo le buone maniere Max. "

"Io conosco l'ingratitudine invece."

"Bhe almeno un grazie ce lo diranno no?"

"Non vi abbiamo chiesto nulla."

"Ecco il tuo grazie Charles" borbotta.

"Hahah fa nulla" mette delle scatole vicino a loro e vede che almeno erano decisi ad unirsi a loro. "Nico, come stai? "Si siede vicino a lui porgendogli delle scatole allo stesso modo.

"Mi fa male e dire che speravo che sarebbe passato un po'."

"Non puoi pretenderlo così velocemente" vede Max accomodarsi sul letto di Lewis, che non protesta anche se aveva storto il naso confuso dal gesto, e Lando mettersi su quello di Sebastian.

"Peccato non aver avuto un video."

"Vero Seb, sarei diventato famoso." Non si sentiva preso di mira se loro erano li e doveva ammettere che questa situazione era piuttosto piacevole.

"Adoro il philadelphia" Lewis guardava il pezzo di sushi prima di mangiarlo.

"Davvero? Anche io sai? E' uno dei miei preferiti" l'entusiasmo di Charles fece ridere tutti e la situazione si rilassò del tutto dopo che Sebastian aveva preso da bere per tutti senza nessuna cattiveria apparente. Infondo tutto questo si poteva chiamare un po' fare pace?


	6. 6

Dopo quella serata si erano svegliati di soprassalto sentendo Lewis scappare in bagno, si era scoperto alla fine che aveva la febbre. Anche se la gamba gli faceva ancora male aveva aiutato Sebastian a mettere Lewis a letto.

"Faccio una corsa in infermeria, sta sveglio e bada a Lewis un momento, non ci metterò molto." Non si fidava davvero a lasciare il suo amico nelle mani di uno di quegli incompetenti ma doveva almeno prendere qualcosa da dargli per abbassare la febbre.

Inarca un sopracciglio scuotendo la testa, quel ragazzo era capace di meravigliarlo sempre con le sue richieste accorate. Scuote la testa ormai arreso avvicinandosi al letto del ragazzo poggiando una mano sulla sua fronte, era davvero caldo. Aspettando Sebastian tornasse era andato in bagno andando a bagnare un fazzoletto di stoffa sotto l'acqua fredda strizzandolo per bene tornando da lui poggiandolo piano sulla fronte. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe aiutato tanto ma sperava comunque che in parte alleviasse il fastidio. Si affaccia alla finestra guardando di fuori, era davvero buio, afferra il cellulare guardando l'ora, le 4.30 del mattino. Un lamento lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri e rapido si avvicina al ragazzo chinandosi come possibile massaggiandosi la caviglia. "Ehy, sta tranquillo, adesso Sebastian è andato a prendere qualcosa, tornerà presto vedrai." Gli accarezza distrattamente la guancia, era davvero caldo. Anche se ci provava a convincersi che quello che era avvenuto prima tra loro fosse una scopata e basta non riusciva comunque a dimenticarlo e metterlo da parte. Gli accarezza lentamente le labbra col pollice chinandosi a sfiorarle piano con le proprie in un bacio casto. Scatta a sedere quando sente la porta aprirsi vedendo Sebastian piuttosto confuso.

"Cosa stavi facendo?"

"La fronte" mantiene una calma glaciale "mia madre di solito mi misurava la febbre poggiando la sua fronte alla mia."

Inarca un sopracciglio mostrandogli il termometro "non è che non mi fidi dei metodi della mamma, ma direi che possiamo esseri più sicuri con questo no?" Glielo lancia scuotendo la testa. "Misuragli la febbre io verso la medicina.

"38.8" non era esattamente bassa, doveva stare davvero male, si sposta aiutando Sebastian a farlo mettere seduto per fargli bere la medicina. "Dovrebbe stare in infermeria?"

"No, l'infermiere ha detto di provare così prima e se domani non sta ancora meglio allora lo portiamo da lui." Lo fa stendere coprendolo guardando poi Nico. "Tu non andrai a lezione in questi giorni vero?"

Scuote la testa "no, mi hanno consigliato di stare fermo per questa settimana."

"Bhe, non è il massimo ma meglio che niente, ho messo la tabella di quando dargli la medicina e quanta, ricordati di ripulire sempre il dosatore dopo averlo usato."

"Guarda che non sono un cretino sai?" Lo guarda piuttosto infastidito, come poteva una persona mostrare sempre tanta superiorità senza mai stancarsene?

"Sai com'è, meglio prevenire che curare." Va in bagno a lavare e asciugare il dosatore per poi metterlo a posto prima di mettersi a letto.

Scuote la testa mettendosi a letto a sua volta, non aveva davvero intenzione di mettersi a litigare con lui e, a quell'ora, ancora meno. La mattina seguente si sente scuotere con forza e aprendo gli occhi vede Sebastian.

"Ho già dato la medicina a Lewis questa mattina, adesso la prossima è nel pomeriggio, io non ci sarò perché ho lezione quindi mi raccomando." Si allontana uscendo rapidamente dalla stanza.

Sospira appoggiando la testa sul cuscino passandosi le mani sul volto prima di sollevarsi e andare a fare una doccia, la caviglia gli faceva ancora male ma andava decisamente meglio. Era riuscito a parlare un po' con Lewis ma per la maggiore il ragazzo riposava. Non aveva più azzardato ad avvicinarsi e baciarlo, non sapeva come quella volta aveva trovato una scusa pronta e come, soprattutto, lui ci aveva creduto. Nota che, anche se lo aveva rassicurato di non essere un deficiente, veniva a vedere come stesse l'amico, poco male, lui era felice di vedere che Charles faceva lo stesso per lui prima che entrambi andassero via per tornare alle lezioni dopo aver pranzato con loro. Era sabato mattina, erano passati due giorni e Lewis ora cominciava a stare meglio, non aveva più bisogno di dormire la maggior parte del giorno ed erano stati capaci anche di studiare qualche appunto. Sebastian aveva detto loro che andava a prendere il pranzo e che, in un moto di carità, avrebbe preso anche a Nico qualcosa. Non si era accorto del tempo trascorso fino a che Lewis non glielo fece notare commentando sul fatto che probabilmente Seb li stava cucinando i pasti. "Forse c'è fila?"

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "fila? Di sabato? Credo la maggior parte degli studenti non staranno certo qui."

"Allora avrà deciso di comprare qualcosa fuori, non so." Fa spallucce tornando a guardare il libro che stava leggendo. Dopo una quindicina di minuti sente la porta aprirsi e nota Sebastian entrare con dei pacchi parlando animatamente con qualcuno. Questo qualcuno era Charles, era entrato dopo di lui, con altri pacchetti, chiudendo la porta con un piccolo calcio senza distogliere lo sguardo da Sebastian sorridendo a qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo.

"Finalmente, ma che fine avevi fatto? Invece che stare al mio capezzale eri a divertirti con il bambino?" Ridacchia divertito scuotendo la testa. "Non posso crederci amico, mi abbandoni per lui. Almeno aspetta mi diano l'estrema unzione prima di sostituirmi." Ride.

Si volta verso Lewis ascoltandolo, non si era certo mostrato tanto amichevole no? Aveva solo incontrato il tipo fuori dalla mensa, gli aveva proposto di andare a comprare fuori qualcosa e lui aveva accettato. Non aveva davvero intenzione di mangiare li anche sabato e domenica quindi l'idea gli era parsa buona. Erano saliti nella propria macchina e passavano in rassegna i vari locali vedendo cosa li ispirasse di più, avevano riso e scherzato ascoltando varie canzoni alla radio prima di decidersi di fermarsi da qualche parte prima che superassero pranzo arrivando a cena, non era stato nulla di così strano, allora perché adesso sentiva le guance calde sotto le prese in giro dell' amico? "Cosa? Io con lui? Ma non pensarci nemmeno, lui non mi piace e non provo un minimo di simpatia nei suoi confronti o piacere nella sua compagnia." Poggia le cose sulla scrivania scuotendo la testa. "Se muori dovrò cercare un'altra spalla, certo, ma non ho gusti così pessimi." Passa a Lewis il suo pranzo andando poi a sedersi alla propria scrivania.

Lo ascolta inclinando leggermente la testa, fino a poco fa rideva e scherzava, avevano anche trovato qualche passione in comune. Si volta verso Nico che lo guardava tra il divertito e l'esasperato. Sorride a sua volta all'amico scuotendo appena le spalle prima di avvicinarsi a lui e sedersi sul letto dandogli il pranzo dicendogli che glielo offriva lui quando Nico voleva pagare. "Allora Nico, come va ti senti meglio?" Gli stringe piano la mano.

Sorride con dolcezza al ragazzo annuendo. "Si, in realtà credo di non avere nemmeno bisogno di riposare ancora."

Lo guarda severo scuotendo la testa "no Nico, non pensarci nemmeno a muoverti da questa stanza prima di lunedì." Sorride con dolcezza "non preoccuparti, in questi due giorni non ho impegni, ti farò compagnia io e vedremo gli appunti." Aveva seguito le lezioni prendendo quanto meglio possibile gli appunti, aveva chiesto a Sebastian se poteva sedersi accanto a lui, dopo che il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo odioso gli aveva detto di si purché non lo seccasse. Da quella lezione si erano poi seduti sempre vicini, non era stato pessimo ma non vedeva l'ora che Nico tornasse.

"Charles, oh grazie" lo stringe a se, non sapeva cosa aveva fatto di tanto buono nella vita per incontrare un ragazzo come lui ma qualcosa doveva esserci, forse era il karma? Aveva due compagni terribili in camera ma un amico meraviglioso che li compensava. "Sei sicuro? Non voglio che ti stressi se vuoi riposare un po'."

Scuote la testa accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena. "Ma no figurati, ripetere farà comunque bene anche a me."

"Ehy ehy ehy" li guarda serio "state parlando come se io e Seb non fossimo in camera, non puoi stare qui a vita, voglio riposare."

"Ma lui sta dalla mia parte della stanza, quindi se hai problemi Lewis te li fai passare." Sorride a Charles finendo poi di mangiare con lui. Passano il pomeriggio a studiare cercando di non fare troppo baccano, aveva visto i due mettere le cuffie e starsene per conto loro. Quando decisero che avevano studiato abbastanza si stendono sul letto di Nico a guardare qualche video sul cellulare tenendo le cuffie per non infastidire. Nota Charles guardare il proprio telefonino più volte, quasi si dispiace al pensiero che probabilmente ha un impegno e che presto andrà via. Si riscuote vedendolo alzarsi dal letto e si mette a sedere a sua volta vedendo anche gli altri due sfilare le cuffiette. "Charles..."

Si avvicina alla porta sorridendogli per poi aprirla affacciandosi prima di vedere arrivare i suoi amici che lo travolgono letteralmente. "Prego ragazzi entrate."

"EHY" si alza in piedi avvicinandosi alla porta. "Chi ti da il permesso di far entrare qui chiunque ti passi per la testa?" Si avvicina a lui guardando quel dannato sguardo di indifferenza che lo faceva sempre infuriare. "Questa sarà anche la stanza di Nico ma è anche mia e di Lewis."

"Capisco, se volete potete anche andare da qualche altra parte?" Si schiva dalla sua presa raggiungendo gli altri guardando Max divertito prendere la parola.

"Dai dai rilassati, siamo venuti solo a fare una visita di cortesia, abbiamo ordinato un bel po' di pizza e..." Solleva una bottiglia di alcol dalla borsa. "Ne abbiamo un sacco, dai rilassiamoci ci state?"

Guarda Sebastian poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla "dai amico, beviamo gratis almeno, poi arrivati ad una certa ora li sloggiamo ok?" Vede l'amico arrendersi e una volta arrivate le pizze optano per sedersi tutti in cerchio sul pavimento. Tra una parola e l'altra aveva notato come l'alcol sparisse più velocemente del cibo, poco male sarebbero stati un po' su di giro. Non riuscì a trattenere una risata quando Lando aveva suggerito di fare il gioco della bottiglia, cosa che aveva fatto sollevare al cielo gli occhi del suo amico. Stavano ridendo come matti quando, all'ennesimo giro, la bottiglia si fermò prima su Charles e poi Sebastian. "Oh wow" ride divertito scuotendo la testa, il pegno era che Charles desse un bel bacio a Seb. "Se rifiutate la posta in gioco si alza badate bene."

Guarda Sebastian in volto, sembrava quasi imbarazzato, ma lui non veniva meno ai patti. Si alza avvicinandosi a lui sedendosi sulle sue gambe poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle, non gli da nemmeno il tempo di controbattere che preme le labbra sulle sue. Probabilmente l'aver bevuto un po' in più gli aveva dato un minimo coraggio. Sente le mani di Sebastian afferrargli i fianchi stringendoli, almeno non lo allontanava, al contrario il loro bacio si fece molto più acceso. Adesso entrambi esploravano la bocca dell'altro incurante di chi li circondava. Sospira sulle labbra di lui ignorando quasi completamente le voci intorno, bhe quasi, appunto. Alcuni di loro cominciarono a buttare li piccole sfide che entrambi le parti accettarono. Lewis suggerì loro di far scorrere le mani lungo il corpo dell'altro e lo fecero, Lando sfidò Sebastian a lasciargli un succhiotto sul collo e lui scelse esattamente il punto in cui era stato fatto la prima volta sostituendo quello ormai scomparso.

"E ora direi che potreste fermarvi prima di fottervi dinanzi a tutti noi?" Ride insieme agli altri scuotendo la testa.

Si separa a corto di fiato da Sebastian allontanandosi andando a sedersi, vedeva chiaramente quanto evitasse lo sguardo divertito dell'amico, continuarono a giocare ancora un po' prima che Max si lanciasse sul letto di Lewis.

"Che buon profumo."

"Ehy, sloggia, quello è mio. Ovvio che ha un buon odore cosa credi?" Vede il ragazzo accucciarsi maggiormente seguito poi da Lando che gli si stende accanto. "EHY."

"E dai, lascili stare, non vedi hanno sonno?"

"Non hanno un loro letto?"

"Bhe fuori piove e sono stanchi, lasciali."

"Ah si? Allora prendo il tuo?"

Si lancia di istinto sul suo letto. "No questo è mio, sono innamorato del mio letto."

Sospira per poi optare per lasciarli dormire dormendo nel letto con Sebastian. "Guai a chi fa rumore."

"Vieni Charles?" Gli sorride dolcemente stendendosi poi con lui tenendolo più stretto. "Allora, bel bacio eh?"

Sorride "non è male baciarlo, anche se non sembra." Lo vede accennare un sorriso e guardarlo distrattamente, la stanza era piombata nel silenzio da un po' ormai. "Ancora svegli?" Lo sussurra non ricevendo alcuna risposta e si avvicina di più a Nico cominciando a scambiarsi con lui qualche dolce bacio.

Chiude gli occhi stringendolo a se accarezzandogli piano il collo, questa serata sembrava perfetta, amava il suono della pioggia, amava accarezzare quel corpo ed essere accarezzato a sua volta e amava, più di quanto sospettasse, baciare il suo amico Charles.


	7. 7

Da dei colpi sul posto con il piede e sorride davvero entusiasta di vedere che non avvertiva nessun dolore.

"Magnifico, non potevo veramente chiedere di meglio." Sente uno sbuffo e si gira verso il letto di Sebastian che era occupato con le valigie.

"Sai, non ce ne può fregare di meno se sei felice di essere guarito e poi bel tempismo proprio quando abbiamo la pausa dal college? Non è che tu lo abbia fatto apposta, non è vero?"

"Ma come puoi essere così idiota delle volte io non so definirlo." Poggia le braccia sui fianchi e scuote la testa incredulo "è come dire che Lewis è guarito dalla febbre proprio per andare a casa."

"Ma perché metti me in mezzo adesso? E poi la mia febbre si poteva monitorare ma la tua caviglia invece dipendeva solo dalle tue affermazioni."

"Ma fammi il piacere."

"Nessuno che io sia disposto a farti" torna al suo bagaglio sentendo qualcuno fermarsi sulla porta e nemmeno necessita di vedere chi sia, ormai Charles, Max e Lando sembravano frequentare più la loro camera che la propria.

"Allora anche voi siete in procinto di partire eh?"

"No Charles, abbiamo intenzione di far compagnia all'università, non lo sapevi?"

"Oh Seb, sempre a scherzare" lo prende in giro e poi si avvicina a Nico stringendolo. "Non sarà per molto tempo ma so che mi mancherai per ogni singolo giorno."

"Oddio sto per vomitare" guarda Lewis "amico mi mancherai per meno di tre secondi da quando sarò uscito da qui." Ridono e poi vedono Charles stringere un Lewis abbastanza sconcertato e poi fare lo stesso nonostante cercava di allontanarlo. "Lontano demonio."

"Dai lo so che nel profondo del tuo cuore, che è arido e gelido, mi vuoi bene"

"sognatelo, il poco amore che Dio mi ha donato non lo spreco certo per te"

"Bhe, mi mancherete anche voi." Nonostante le loro prediche li aveva lo stesso stretti vedendo arrivare anche gli altri due per eventuali saluti.

"Allora, non per farmi i fatti vostri, ma ditemi un po' dove andrete di bello?"

"Bene, lo hai appena detto, non farti gli affari nostri."

"Eddai Seb, sei diventato più antipatico di Lewis, il che è tutto dire."

"Oh ma per la miseria, perché oggi tutti ce l'avete con me?"Alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato sedendosi sul letto dopo aver chiuso la valigia.

"Sei la nostra mira preferita." Ride nel ricevere il gesto esplicito del ragazzo prima di sedersi sul letto di Seb, ormai nemmeno proferivano più lamentele a riguardo. "Su seriamente, che programmi avete? Io penso che andrò per un po' in spiaggia vedendo qualche amico passato."

"Credo che tutti faremo all'incirca lo stesso, oltre che stare in famiglia." Si siede vicino a lui mettendosi poi completamente appoggiato a dei cuscini per stare più comodo vedendo tutti annuire eccetto Nico che posiziona il suo bagaglio ai piedi del letto. "Che c'è? Per caso non sono le cose che vorresti Nico?"

"Mmh?" Non poteva immaginare quanto si sbagliasse. "Ah no, io non tornerò a casa" alza le spalle e si sistema sul letto vedendo che era quasi ora di avviarsi. "I miei non ci saranno perché hanno preso impegni altrove già da un po' e, per evitare che mi sentissi solo, mi hanno pagato una casa al mare dove sarò tutto solo." Specifica accuratamente la parola come ad indicare che i suoi stessi genitori avevano toppato alla grande. "Potrò, immagino, guardare le onde o prendere il sole" 'o studiare, infondo che cosa mi resta.' Non si era accorto che si stessero guardando tutti in quel momento ne di apparire piuttosto triste all'idea delle due settimane che dovevano arrivare.

"Sai cosa amico? Sei fortunato alla fine quasi quasi mi imbarco con te." Sente il ragazzo fare una risata.

"Davvero Max? Verresti con me?" Cercava di non mostrare quanto la cosa gli sarebbe piaciuta in realtà.

"Bhe, se mi inviti perché no?"

"Bhe siete tutti invitati, ma chi lascerebbe la propria vacanza per venire con me?" Un coro di io si alzò e mostrò Charles, Max e Lando ben disposti alla cosa. Involontariamente si soffermò a guardare i due compagni di stanza che li guardavano leggermente confusi.

"Avete intenzione di non tornare a casa?"

"Bhe Lewis, possiamo vedere i nostri quando vogliamo e io non ne sento molto il bisogno." Alza le spalle "preferisco andare a divertirmi con i miei amici" si mette a sedere. "Dai, potete andare poi dai vostri no? La fine dell'anno è piuttosto vicina e quindi perché non approfittare della libertà che avremo ancora per poco?" Lo vede girarsi titubante verso il biglietto che aveva sulla scrivania e si alza arrivandoci prima di lui e afferrandolo. "Su dai, che c'è? Avete paura di noi tre?"

"Paura di contagiarsi con la vostra stupidità? E perché mai?" La sua voce suonava volutamente sarcastica ma poi alza le spalle e guarda Lewis. "Se mi paga il cambio di biglietto perché no."

"Ah non ce ne sarà bisogno" li vede tutti voltarsi. "Ho un jet privato e non ho problemi, quindi è come se lo avessi fatto no?"

"Hai un che cosa?" Non ci poteva credere.

"Un jet privato Sebastian, sai quei cosi che volano in cielo" imita con una mano un jet in volo.

"Molto simpatico ma il problema principale è chi sei tu!"

"Bhe, mi chiamo Nico e questo è quello che ti serve sapere ok?"

"Perché non ci hai mai detto di essere ricco sfondato?"

"Perché, Max, volevo essere apprezzato per quello che sono, non per quanti soldi ho sul mio conto." Si morde appena il labbro rendendosi conto di non essere mai stato onesto con loro.

"Hai fatto bene" sorride e poggia una mano sulla spalla di Nico. "Le persone devono poterti vedere e apprezzare per come sei e non per quello che possiedi, così hanno il modo di affezionarsi davvero."

"Grazie Charles" sorride ricambiando poi l'abbraccio. "Allora che cosa ne pensate se partiamo adesso?" Non voleva che ci fosse tempo di cambiare idea e li vede tutti annuire decidendo di andare con entrambe le macchine per comodità e bagagli. Il volo era stato lungo ma per la maggiore avevano deciso che avrebbero riposato.

"Oddio e tu la chiami casa questa?"

"Max, chiudi la bocca o finisce che ci entra qualcosa dentro."

"Lando non dire fesserie per favore" alza un sopracciglio prima di spingerlo e lasciare li la valigia correndo verso il mare. "E' FAVOLOSO" si leva le scarpe avvicinandosi alla riva "è peggio di uno specchio ahahah."

"Venite, così ognuno di voi prende la stanza che desidera." Sorride e apre la porta lasciandoli entrare.

"Fammi indovinare, in realtà questa casa appartiene a voi non è vero?"

"Cambia qualcosa Seb?"

"Assolutamente" lo guarda "sei sempre il solito rompi-coglione, anche se hai dei soldi da parte." Entra con gli altri e poi sistemano tutte le loro cose nelle camere che avevano scelto.

"Spero di non dimenticarmene" scende già con il costume e li guarda tutti. "Perché non siete pronti?

"Perché, a differenza tua Max, noi vogliamo anche ricordare la nostra camera sai?"

"Ma va Lando, di che hai paura? Di trovare scene sconce?" Scoppia a ridere sentendo un cuscino arrivargli addosso. "Andiamo in spiaggiaaaaaaaaa" corre fuori essendo seguito dopo non molto da Lewis, Seb e Lando.

"Grazie mille nico" sorride e lo guarda dolcemente "è stato un bel gesto il tuo."

"Se è per questo Charles lo è stato anche il vostro nell'annullare tutto per essere con me." Accenna un sorriso "so che non è stato facile."

"Anche più, forse, di quanto credi" lo guarda e si avvicina appena.

"Se... se lo dici tu" non riusciva a capire più nulla, non era più sicuro di quello che sentiva, ne verso Charles ne verso Lewis e, dal canto suo, poteva vedere che l'amico era messo nella stessa situazione solo che il problema era fra se e Sebastian. La cosa lo portava a sorridere un po' se ci pensava, c'era voluto quell'incidente e la febbre di Lewis per far accorgere a quei due che erano più simili che diversi. Doveva ammettere che la cosa lo aveva un po' ingelosito e, forse, lo era ancora, ma non riusciva a capire ne decidere.

"Qualcosa non va?" Sporge una mano a scostare appena un riccio ribelle dalla fronte di Nico vedendolo sorridere "sei sicuro che ci volevi qui?"

"Più di quanto immagini Charles." Stava per azzerare del tutto le distanze quando sente la porta sbattere appena e si gira vedendo un Sebastian alquanto incazzato.

"Visto che non vi sbrigavate ad uscire allora sono venuto a chiederti se possiamo usare il grill stasera." Non sapeva perché si era sorpreso di vederli così vicini, alla fine non era una cosa che non aveva mai visto dai due. "Max ci sta assillando da quando lo ha visto e non vuole smetterla, quindi dacci una risposta."

"Ma certo che possiamo, stasera faremo una bella grigliata sulla spiaggia."

"Si, ok positivo." Va via prima che dicessero altro avvertendo di quello che era stato deciso decidendo di andare a fare un bagno prima di stendersi al sole senza notare che Lewis aveva colto che qualcosa lo aveva chiaramente infastidito.

"Wow, che serata, non posso crederci che avremo ancora così tanti giorni, penso che mi darò per disperso qui Nico."

"Hahaha bhe amico se non ti da fastidio posso restare con te e ce la spasseremo con i soldi di mio padre." Sbatte la bottiglia di birra vicino a quella di Max stando rilassato sulla sedia sdraio sulla veranda.

"Ci sto amico! Se questa non è vita..." Prende un lungo sorso cercando di rilassarsi vedendo Lando raggiungerli poco dopo.

"Che cosa stai facendo?" La sua voce era apparsa più seccata di quanto volesse ma non riusciva a eliminare quella scena dalla testa ne a pensare che, forse, era meglio se fosse andato a casa.

"Bhe un gioco che ho visto fare in molti anime giapponesi sai? Fai un castello e poi inserisci un bastoncino e tira a turno la sabbia verso di te, il lato che fa prima crollare la bandiera perde."

"Allora avrai notato che è un gioco che va fatto in due." Vede il ragazzo guardarlo quasi speranzoso e si siede difronte a lui iniziando a giocare, per quello che ne aveva capito, sospettava non molto visto che si ritrovava sempre a perdere fra le risate di quel moccioso.

"Questo posto è splendido" sorride restando a guardare la luna che si specchiava nel mare nero, alla fine si erano stufati di giocare decidendo solo di godersi il paesaggio.

"Già, chi sospettava che fosse così ricco." Lascia uscire il commento sarcastico "adesso avrai maggior motivi per volerlo no?" Sente lo sguardo di lui ma non si volta decidendo che era meglio evitarlo.

"Non mi innamoro di queste cose, io."

"Certamente male non fanno."

"Te lo ripeto, non è questo che mi attira in una persona."

"Già, ma infondo sembra che tu e Nico siate già una coppia ben assortita."

"Sembri geloso sai?" In realtà anche lui credeva che le cose sarebbero finite così, almeno fino a quando non aveva notato come era fatto davvero Sebastian e la cosa lo aveva mandato completamente in black out.

"E perchè mai dovrei? Quando mai io ho avuto a che fare con uno di voi?" Si alza in piedi pulendosi dalla sabbia "per quanto mi riguard-"

"Lo sei di lui? E' nico che ti piace?" Sente un colpo arrivare al suo labbro e poggia appena la mano dolorante. "Ma che ti ho fatto?" Si alza e scuote la testa "perché devi reagire così? Che c'è di male nell'affermare che sei innamorato?" 'Anche se di lui...'

"PERCHE' IO NON SONO INNAMORATO." Riprende fiato dopo aver urlato così forte da farsi quasi male ai polmoni. "E se lo fossi non sarebbe di Nico" si sentiva strano e non riusciva nemmeno a definire se era in bene o in male. Rimane spiazzato quando lo sente avventarsi contro di lui ma non per ricambiare il colpo bensì per premere le labbra contro le sue andando immediatamente a ricambiare il bacio mentre fa scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita come per impedirgli di allontanarsi del tutto.

"Mi dirai mai quello che ti passa per la mente?" Porta le mani sul volto del ragazzo mentre riprende fiato essendo grato che non lo lasciasse allontanare avendo, poi, la scusa buona per poter nuovamente azzerare le distanze.

"No" lo sussurra appena prima di stringerlo più forte facendolo scivolare lentamente a stendersi fregandosene di chiunque al momento potesse arrivare non notando che qualcuno c'era già.

Aveva sentito Sebastian urlare e era andato a vedere notando i due dibattere in modo piuttosto acceso finché le cose non sembravano essersi calmate del tutto o, almeno, erano agitate in modo non negativo. Accenna appena un sorriso e scuote la testa pensando che era bastata un po' di febbre affinché quei due aprissero appena un po' gli occhi. Si dirige verso la casa decidendo che quello che stava succedendo al momento fra i due non era, e non voleva che fosse, per nulla affar suo.


	8. 8

Sorride tra se e se tornando alla tavolata dopo aver lasciato li l'amico con Charles. Nota Nico e gli altri cominciare a mettere a posto e si avvicina per dare una mano.

"Dove sono Charles e Sebastian?" Si sporge indietro per vedere ma nessuno seguiva Lewis così torna a guardarlo. "Non li hai trovati?"

Lo guarda trattenendo uno sbuffo, ovvio, adesso faceva il preoccupato per l'amico, ma per chi diavolo li aveva presi? "Senti Nico, stanno parlando ok? Non vedo il motivo per cui dovevo disturbarli, tutto qui." Non gli avrebbe mai detto del pugno, non avrebbe mai capito i motivi di Seb e non gli avrebbe detto nemmeno del bacio, non voleva li disturbasse. Certo non voleva li disturbasse e un po' gli rompeva di non avere le attenzioni di Nico. Si volta notando che Max e Lando erano intenzionati ad andare in spiaggia così dice la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. "Facciamo un dolce?" Li vede voltarsi tutti verso di lui guardandoli di rimando. "Allora? Dai facciamo un bel dolce."

"Va bene" accenna un sorriso per poi entrare con loro in casa portando dentro le stoviglie utilizzate, quando tutti avevano posato e pulito i piatti della cena si affaccia ancora alla finestra per guardare se i due stessero tornando, ma niente.

"Cosa stai guardando?" Si avvicina affacciandosi a sua volta vedendo il nulla afferrandolo per un braccio tirandolo un po' in malo modo raggiungendo la cucina. "Dai andiamo, facciamo questo dannato dolce Nico."

Lo segue per poi liberare il braccio dalla sua presa ferrea. "Ok ok, ma non tirarmi, mi fai male." Si massaggia il braccio cominciando a prendere le cose vedendo poi arrivare Max e Lando. Sorride ai due per poi notare gli ingredienti presi da Lewis poggiati sul tavolo, erano davvero tanti ma che dolce voleva fare? Nota Lando avvicinarsi piano al tavolo e afferrare il latte ridendo e correndo poi via seguito da Max che lo stava richiamando. Ride scuotendo la testa. Comincia a seguire le direttive di Lewis anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa stessero preparando. Aveva riflettuto su varie ricette che conosceva ma nessuna diceva di versare il latte a filo e attentamente, abbassa il misuratore dove avevano messo il latte voltandosi verso Lewis che stava montando la panna e lo vede cercare, in malo modo, di trattenere una risata. "Mi stavi prendendo in giro vero?"

Lo guarda negli occhi "può darsi." Scoppia a ridere.

Ecco, ora stava letteralmente ridendo, posa la ciotola e si lancia su di lui colpendolo scherzosamente. "Sei davvero un deficiente tu."

Ride afferrandolo levando però il mixer dalla ciotola facendo volare la panna dappertutto, adesso erano in due a ridere mentre si sporcavano a vicenda con la panna come due bambini. "Non è colpa mia se sei così credulone, ero troppo tentato per resistere, lo stavi davvero facendo non posso crederci."

"Ma se tu mi dici che è importante affinché la ricetta venga buona allora io lo seguo, anche quando si mescola si fa attenzione perché dovevo sospettare?" Lo spinge scherzosamente vedendolo ancora ridere prima che si mettessero a pulire la cucina. "Non ti sembra Max e Lando ci stiano mettendo un po' tanto a scendere?" Stava per andare di sopra prima di sentire Lewis chiamarlo a fil di voce. Si volta notando il suo sguardo concentrato sul nulla prima di voltarsi nella propria direzione, sembrava assurdo il silenzio della stanza in quel momento. "Lewis, che cosa c'è?"

Lo guarda per un momento in silenzio, aveva riflettuto tanto ultimamente sul comportamento di Nico nei propri confronti. Non poteva dire che Nico gli fosse indifferente ed era più che sicuro che lo stesso valesse per lui. Il biondo però, a differenza sua, sembrava confuso, sembrava che qualcosa lo bloccasse. Aveva capito da qualche tempo che ciò che lo confondeva era Charles, probabilmente Nico provava un particolare affetto per lui, ma Lewis, era sicuro, nulla in confronto ai sentimenti di Seb per lo stesso ragazzo. "Non metterti in mezzo a Sebastian e Charles." Vede il suo volto aprirsi in un'espressione di puro stupore.

"Scusa? Che cosa stai dicendo?" Si avvicina maggiormente a lui quasi incredulo di aver sentito quelle parole.

"Hai capito bene, sta alla larga da Charles, o comunque non baciarlo o toccarlo, Sebastian è sinceramente preso da lui."

"COME TI PERMETTI? CHARLES E' AMICO MIO, LUI MI PIACE, IO..."

"TU SEI UN FOTTUTO EGOISTA, COSA E' LUI PER TE? UNA CONSOLAZIONE? UN GIOCATTOLO? BHE INVECE SEBASTIAN LO AMA."

"LUI NON E' UN GIOCATTOLO PER ME." Solleva la mano d'istinto per colpirlo, non voleva mollargli uno schiaffo ma aveva agito ancora prima di pensarci. Lo schiaffo, però, non era arrivato al suo volto poiché Lewis lo aveva afferrato con forza facendolo indietreggiare e bloccandolo alla parete alle loro spalle. "LASCIAMI LEWIS!" Tenta di liberarsi ma si sente afferrare anche l'altro braccio e bloccare tra la parete e il suo corpo.

"Calmati" lo sibila appena guardandolo negli occhi per poi ridere scuotendo la testa. "Ed eccolo qui, adesso sembri un bambino che fa i capricci perché sta perdendo il giocattolo."

"SMETTILA, SMETTILA DI CHIAMARLO GIOCATTOLO HAI CAPITO? TU NON SAI NIEN-" Stringe gli occhi sentendo le labbra di lui premersi con forza contro le proprie per zittirlo, cerca di liberarsi ma inutilmente, voleva davvero andare a cercare Charles ma non credeva avrebbe avuto davvero la possibilità con Lewis. Quando lo vede allontanarsi non può impedirsi di arrossire sotto il suo sguardo, alcuni degli atteggiamenti di lui lo attraevano. "Lewis, voglio andare a cercare Charles... Per favore."

Scuote la testa "ti ho detto che sta bene, lasciali in pace Nico, adesso facciamo questo dannato dolce." Lo lascia andare vedendo i due arrivare con Max che ora posava il latte sul tavolo soddisfatto per la vittoria. Guarda Nico negli occhi per poi avvicinarsi al tavolo vedendolo fare lo stesso cominciando a seguire la ricetta, chissà cosa stesse facendo Sebastian in questo momento, ridacchia al pensiero scuotendo la testa.

Stava baciando Charles tenendolo tra le braccia, non avevano riflettuto molto sul fatto che stessero all'aperto, avevano poggiato semplicemente i loro vestiti sotto i corpi per isolarli dalla sabbia e si erano concessi. Sebastian si era sentito impazzire quando, finalmente, era dentro Charles. Avevano un ritmo perfetto insieme, o forse era solo lui ad esserne convinto? Dopo che entrambi avevano raggiunto l'orgasmo non si erano separati continuando invece a baciarsi con desiderio. Sentiva, nei baci di Charles, la stesse passione che vi era nei suoi. Dopo non sa quanto si allontana dalle sue labbra ma non dal suo corpo tenendolo stretto. Incrocia il suo sguardo accarezzandogli il contorno degli occhi con il pollice carezzandolo lentamente scendendo poi piano lungo la guancia fermandosi al piccolo taglio vicino alle labbra dove prima lo aveva colpito. Si abbassa a baciarlo piano più volte su di esso cercando di non fargli male, lo aveva colpito in un moto di rabbia, come poteva non aver capito che i suoi sentimenti erano indirizzati a lui? Ok non erano stati certo i migliori amici ma aveva avuto più di un'attenzione speciale per lui, possibile non se ne fosse accorto? "Ti fa male?" Lo vede sorridere e scuotere piano la testa, trovava tenero quel sorriso. Lo bacia ancora una volta sentendolo cingerlo con le braccia accarezzandogli piano la schiena. Si alza piano con lui continuando a baciarlo poggiando poi la fronte alla sua. "Ti va di fare un bagno con me?"

Si volta verso il mare, l'acqua era calma ma decisamente scura, si volta nuovamente verso Sebastian sorridendogli. "Si ok, mi piacerebbe, ma sono un po' imbranato in acqua già di mattina" ride "non immagino la notte cosa posso fare." Si sente stringere da lui, i corpi nudi aderivano perfettamente, si sentiva in imbarazzo anche se sapeva che, dopo quello che avevano fatto, non era certo la cosa più imbarazzante, a testimone del fatto era il seme di lui che sentiva colare lentamente tra le proprie gambe. Si sente stringere la mano e cammina con lui fino in acqua, gli stringe la mano ancora più forte sentendolo ridere prima di voltarsi per tirarlo più vicino a se fermandosi dove l'acqua superava di poco il bacino. Solleva il volto guardandolo negli occhi, era davvero bello, quell'azzurro splendeva anche in piena notte, gli avvolge le braccia intorno al collo poggiandosi a lui chiudendo gli occhi, curioso che le due persone per cui provava un sentimento avessero gli occhi azzurri. Solleva la testa baciandolo ancora accarezzandogli lentamente il volto lasciando che le sue mani vagassero sul proprio corpo, mugola sulle sue labbra sentendo i loro corpi premersi e cercarsi ancora, ridacchia allontanandosi un po'.

Lo guarda divertito per poi lanciarsi contro di lui cadendo in acqua con lui baciandolo riemergendo insieme ridendo mentre lo stringeva solleticandolo vedendolo cercando di liberarsi. "Ammetti che ho vinto io?"

Ride scuotendo la testa "e cosa hai vinto scusa? Sebi, mi hai attaccato a sorpresa." Lo guarda sorridere e inclina la testa sorridendo a sua volta. "Di cosa sorridi adesso?"

"Come mi hai chiamato?" Lo bacia dolcemente vicino all'orecchio.

Sorride arrossendo scuotendo la testa "scemo, ti ho chiamato scemo." Ride sentendosi stringere con forza. Non si era nemmeno accorto di come lo aveva chiamato, era stato istintivo.

"No non era quello il nome" lo solletica divertito vedendolo dibattersi e poi sfuggire alla sua presa. Lo vede ridere e scuotere la testa prima di voltarsi a guardarlo pronunciando ancora il suo nome in quel modo.

"Sebi, credo che dovremmo tornare a casa." Sorride vedendolo avvicinarsi chiudendo gli occhi mentre lo baciava lungo il collo, si sentiva così tranquillo e sereno, era felice. "Sebi, Seb" si sente baciare e ricambia il bacio senza esitazione stringendosi a lui rimanendo stretto a lui cullato dalle sue braccia e il rumore delle onde, si sentiva tranquillo di non poter cadere se era lui a tenerlo. Lentamente apre gli occhi incrociando il suo sorriso, lo bacia ancora una volta prima di poggiare la fronte alla sua. "Dobbiamo andare Seb, si staranno chiedendo dove siamo." Sente l'abbraccio di lui allentarsi e solleva lo sguardo verso di lui notando che il suo sorriso era scomparso. "Seb..."

"Chi si chiederà dove siamo? Nico?" Si allontana uscendo dall'acqua ignorando che lo stesse chiamando prendendo i vestiti cominciando ad indossarli. "Muoviti, vestiti, così puoi andare dal tuo Nico." Gli lancia addosso i vestiti ignorando il suo sguardo confuso.

"Seb, Seb che hai?" Lo aveva visto uscire dall'acqua furioso e lo avevano seguito senza esitazione, aveva afferrato i vestiti che gli aveva lanciato con odio e li aveva messi, non voleva si arrabbiasse ancora di più. "Sebi..."

"IL MIO NOME E' SEBASTIAN." Lo afferra per mano quando entrambi furono vestiti e lo tira per tornare a casa.

Cerca di opporre resistenza, con poco successo, Sebastian era davvero troppo forte. "Sebi, Seb, per favore fermati, voglio parlare."

Si volta di scatto bloccandolo contro un albero guardandolo negli occhi. "Cosa c'è da dire? Cosa ha significato per te quello che è successo? Era una scopata Charles? Era questo?"

Scuote la testa stringendogli la maglietta con forza "no, no non è così, io, Sebastian io sono confuso, io..."

"Confuso? Sei confuso? Bhe io non lo sono ok? Io sono innamorato di te, ma sei esattamente quello che avevo capito da tempo, un moccioso. Cosa devo fare per toglierti Nico dalla testa?" Lo spinge appena guardando i suoi occhi lucidi e scuote la testa per poi avviarsi nuovamente verso la casa scuotendo la testa.

"Seb, Sebastian" si asciuga le lacrime cercando di raggiungerlo ma lo vede andare in casa salendo poi di sopra. "Seb..." Nota Lewis fermarsi un secondo a guardarlo prima di andare di sopra raggiungendo l'amico, comincia a piangere sentendosi distrutto, non capiva più niente e la sola cosa che sente sono delle braccia che lo avvolgono portandolo su per le scale in camera.

"Amico, che succede?" aveva visto il suo amico così furioso davvero poche volte da quando si conoscevano. "Vi ho visto, su quella spiaggia, vi siete baciati, cavolo che è successo poi?"

Fa spallucce guardandolo. "Non credo abbia alcuna importanza Lewis, a quanto pare era un gioco. Vado a fare una doccia." Si alza andando in bagno, l'ultima cosa che voleva era prendersela con il suo amico ma al momento si sentiva davvero furioso. Sperava la doccia lo avrebbe aiutato ma i pensieri continuavano a vorticare furiosi nella sua mente.

Dopo aver sentito la porta sbattere aveva visto un Sebastian letteralmente guardarlo di fuoco, come se lo accusasse di qualcosa, Lewis lo aveva seguito rapidamente mentre lui si avvicinava a Charles, nota lo spacco sul labbro e la furia lo invade, scambia un rapido sguardo con Max e Lando che annuiscono mentre lo porta nella propria camera facendolo sedere sul letto prendendo del disinfettante e, come fece Charles per lui ormai mesi fa, cominciò a tamponare piano guardandolo singhiozzare ancora. "Charles, che cosa è successo, ti ha fatto del male?"

Scuote la testa cercando di calmarsi guardandolo negli occhi, occhi azzurri, sente nuovamente le lacrime rigargli il volto e si rannicchia appena. "Nico, io mi sento così confuso, provo dei sentimenti per Sebastian, ma sento di non essere indifferente a te, io non capisco.

Lo guarda sentendosi gelare quando dichiara i sentimenti per Seb sentendolo poi continuare, gli accarezza il volto guardandolo, non lo aveva mai visto così distrutto. "Tu hai..."

Annuisce senza alzare lo sguardo cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi.

Si sentiva geloso, parecchio geloso, non era come diceva Lewis, lui non poteva capire. Nico capiva perfettamente ciò che provava Charles, si sentiva spezzato in due, da una parte sentiva il cuore battere a mille se Lewis era nelle vicinanze, dall'altra non credeva di essere mai stato più sereno e felice di quando passava il suo tempo con Charles. No, non era questione di essere bambini viaziati, era solo dover capire, provava dei sentimenti per Lewis, ma non era indifferente a Charles, questo era certo. Gli solleva il viso con dolcezza accarezzandogli la guancia cercando di asciugargli le lacrime, si avvicina a lui per incontrarsi, a metà strada, in un bacio disperato quanto bisognoso.


	9. 9

Erano passate solo poche ore da quando era stato con Sebastian e adesso, dopo aver parlato per un po', si erano ritrovati a scambiarsi un bacio come in precedenza ma lui, di tutto questo non sapeva cosa trarne fuori. Era legato a Nico, ma lo era quanto con Seb? No, impossibile, perché da che mondo è mondo non si sarebbero mai potute amare due persone allo stesso modo. Sente la maglietta sollevarsi ma non lo impedisce lasciandolo fare e stringendolo a se con forza passando le labbra lungo il suo collo accennando un sorriso. "Nico, sai, so ancora di mare" accenna un sorriso e lo sente passare le mani lungo il suo corpo e chiude gli occhi sentendo ancora le sensazioni di poco prima. 'Sebi, Sebi Dio mio, se chiudo gli occhi ti vedo qui, sento le tue braccia, ho bisogno di te.'

"Mi piaci in ogni modo Charles" lo sussurra a poco dalla sua pelle facendolo stendere delicatamente portando le loro mani intrecciate a stringersi sul cuscino mentre lo bacia e si muove su di lui. Lewis gli aveva detto di lasciarlo perdere, ma che ne voleva sapere lui? Che ne voleva sapere Lewis di quello che poteva sentire lui? "Non voglio lasciarti andare..." Nemmeno lui sapeva perché, forse temeva che così tutto sarebbe cambiato e lui era sicuro che non era quello che voleva, non voleva perdere Charles, costasse quello che costasse, compreso Lewis. Lo spoglia delicatamente sentendolo ancora tremare e lo accarezza dolcemente premendo le labbra contro le sue e sente un singhiozzo e lo guarda stupito. "Charles..."

"Scusami Nico, non ci riesco, non sento che è quello che al momento..."

"Non mi devi nessuna giustificazione" lo guarda preoccupato stendendosi al suo fianco stringendolo poi sentendo delle lacrime cadere sulle sue braccia ma decidendo di non forzarlo a dire altro. Aveva paura e non stava capendo nulla di quello che stava accadendo o, ancora di più, come era potuto accadere. Eppure non c'era nulla di irreale visto che ultimamente tutti loro passavano molto tempo insieme e aveva visto che si scambiavano più che semplici sguardi complici "meglio se riposiamo, ok?"

"Si, grazie mille." Cerca di sistemarsi per riposare, ormai era molto più che tardi e, nonostante tutto, anche quando sente Nico dormire lui non vi riesce pensando a quello che si era detto con Sebastian arrivando ad una conclusione più che ovvia e che non poteva rimandare. Non poteva ancora far del male a loro due e nemmeno a se stesso. Aspetta pazientemente che lui apra gli occhi e lo accarezza dolcemente accennando un sorriso "buongiorno Nico."

"Buongiorno Charles" sorride e lo stringe a se con forza notando poi che il ragazzo appariva decisamente stanco. "Ma non hai dormito?"

"No, non ci sono riuscito."

"Allora perché non mi hai svegliato?" Si mette a sedere un po' confuso vedendolo fare lo stesso.

"No, non preoccuparti, avevo bisogno di pensare."

"A che cosa?"

"A noi Nico" alza le spalle "a Seb" sorride dolcemente. "Non è facile per me ma non posso più andare avanti così, non sarebbe giusto per nessuno di noi." Lo vede allontanarsi appena "Nico, ti prego..."

"Ti sei innamorato di lui, vuoi dirmi questo vero?" Quando lo vede annuire sente un dolore alla bocca dello stomaco, allora era successo, aveva perso Charles.

"Nico, non cambierà nulla, lo sai non è vero? Io sarò sempre con te."

"Forse per te non cambierà nulla" allontana appena la mano di lui che cercava di toccarlo. "Non ci posso credere, tu ti innamori di chi ti tratta una merda?"

"Nico, io sarò sempre con te Max e Lando, dove vuoi che vada? Nemmeno ti accorgerai che non ci sono più, lo sai vero? Non ti sto abbandonando, mi sono solo innamorato."

"Si certo come no" si lecca nervosamente le labbra scuotendo la testa, si sentiva perso e non capiva nemmeno perché stesse succedendo tutto quello.

"Nico, volevi che ti mentissi? Volevi che dicessi che ero innamorato e rischiare di essere infelici poi entrambi?"

"Con me quindi saresti stato automaticamente infelice eh? Buono a sapersi Charles, davvero" gira la testa verso la finestra.

"Sai, la gente è strana, prima si odia e poi si ama."

"Può succedere anche il contrario."

"Nico... non stai dicendo sul serio."

"Pensavo che almeno tu, in tutto questo maledetto universo, fossi diverso."

"Nico, adesso sei ingiusto... Non ho scelto io di chi innamorarmi."

"Ora che fai? Cerchi una scusa? Se vuoi andare vai. Tanto di me non ti devi preoccupare, me la saprò cavare."

"Nico..." Lo guarda quasi sconvolto da quello che stava dicendo.

"Vattene" sapeva che era uscito più come un sibilo ma quando sente che sta per dire altro alza la voce "VATTENE." Lo guarda finalmente negli occhi non nascondendo le lacrime che giravano nei suoi mentre la richiesta veniva eseguita prima che lui si lasciasse andare ad un pianto disperato poggiando la testa sulle braccia che stavano sulle ginocchia.

"Hey Charles, che cosa succede? Va tutto bene? Stavamo per entrare ma abbiamo sentito Nico urlare e allora..." Si volta verso Lando non sapendo che altro aggiungere.

"Va tutto bene, sono solo..." Sospira "mi sono innamorato di Sebastian e non penso che lui ne sia così felice."

"Ah bhe allora sta bene."

"Max!"

"Cosa Lando? E' la verità, non può fare così, cosa dovrebbe fare Charles mmh?"

"No, non dico che ha fatto male, ma..."

"Ma cosa?" Lo vede scuotere la testa e poi continua. "Bene, allora sappi solo che non si può essere felici tutti nello stesso momento e lo capirà anche il nostro Nico." Accenna un sorriso "lo sarà, non fare quella faccia, fidati di me."

"Va bene allora, ma non mi sento di lasciarlo solo."

"Proviamo a lasciarlo un po' da solo, secondo me ha davvero bisogno, adesso, di rimettersi in sesto." Sente dei singhiozzi e vede Charles poggiato al muro. "Oh santa miseria oggi" si avvicina e lo stringe "non ti ha lasciato via d'uscita, ma sai che era la cosa giusto ok?" Lo sente annuire "bene, allora perché non pensiamo a risolvere un problema alla volta?" Lo trascina lentamente di sotto per preparargli qualcosa di caldo e li incontrano Sebastian. "Accidenti, più cerco di prendere un problema alla volta e più se ne presentano."

"Ma che cosa vuoi Max? Non ho nemmeno parlato" nota Charles con gli occhi gonfi, chi sa perché adesso aveva pianto. Voleva ignorarlo ma non poteva farlo, non poteva con lui "che cosa c'è?" Si avvicina e passa istintivamente una mano sotto il suo occhio mentre vede gli altri due uscire.

"C'è che mi sono innamorato di te, c'è che ora non mi importa niente di tutta l'altra gente, di tutta quella gente che non sei tu. Da un po' di tempo a questa parte il mio mondo è fatto solo di te. Non posso spiegarti, ma se tu mi guardi negli occhi, un momento, lo puoi capire anche da te. Io ora vivo bene se solo stiamo insieme, se solo ti ho vicino... Ecco che c'è."

"Charles" lo afferra e lo tira contro il suo petto sentendosi stringere di rimando baciandolo sulla testa. "Dimmi che lo dici perché lo pensi e non per tutto quello che è successo."

"Lo dico davvero Sebi, tu sei il mio unico grande amore e lo sei sempre stato, io ero confuso perché avevo paura di perdere Nico." Alza appena la testa "voglio sentirmi tuo soltanto, perché io lo sono" deglutisce sentendo il volto rosso.

"Non so che cosa, esattamente, sia Nico per te ma, follemente, voglio fidarmi." Si china sentendolo andare contro di lui e baciandolo con trasporto. "Charles, non so nemmeno come sia stato possibile, e dire che eri solo un moccioso per me."

"Allora ti piacciono i mocciosi?" Si stringe a lui e ride sentendosi molto meglio adesso che lui era li. "Ti amo Seb, ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo. "

"Hey, non pensare che mi metterò a ricambiarli tutti." Lo sente ridere vedendo che delle lacrime scivolavano dai suoi occhi. "Non è facile capire se sei felice o meno" porta le mani sulle sue guance e lo vede sorridere sempre con le lacrime che cadevano. "Charles."

"Ti amo Seb, così tanto, solo adesso me ne sto rendendo conto."

"Ti amo anche io Charles." Lo avvicina e lo bacia stringendolo fra le braccia. "Non piangere moccioso" sussurra.

"Sarà bello spiegare alla gente il perché di questo nomignolo" ridacchia appena. 

"Bhe, prima ti odiavo e adesso ti amo, che c'è non mi è permesso cambiare idea e pensare che magari sei quello giusto?"

"Non magari, io lo sono" lo pizzica appena.

"Ah che bello vedere che resti sicuro di te." Si finge appena esasperato.

"Voglio soltanto dirti tutto quello che mi passa per la mente."

"Temo che così non starai mai zitto" sorride e lo bacia sui capelli. "Vuoi parlarmi di quello che è successo come inizio?" Lo vede sospirare e poi cominciare a raccontare da quando si erano separati la sera scorsa.

"Voglio solo fregarmene di tutto quello che dice la gente ma, lui non è gente, lui è Nico e gli voglio bene."

"Lo so, ma prova a dargli tempo e se fa qualcosa di male ci penso io."

"Sebiii" lo guarda come per dirgli di non mettercisi anche lui.

Ormai erano passati cinque giorni e Nico non aveva mai lasciato la sua stanza, cominciava veramente a stufarsi anche perché non poteva accettare che Seb fosse triste e se Charles lo era allora in automatico lo era Sebastian. Quando quei due avevano cominciato a funzionare in simbiosi non lo sapeva ma era bello vederli assieme più di quanto non potesse nemmeno aspettarsi. Vede tornare Max e si alza andando in contro a lui e a un Lando che sembrava sul punto di piangere. "Niente ancora non è vero? Bene, allora adesso ci penso io."

"Non essere crudele come al tuo solito, lo sai che non è facile, cazzo."

"Max, non ho motivo di esserlo" si dirige di sopra e non bussa nemmeno aprendo la porta e trovandolo seduto sempre a braccia incrociate. "Non posso crederci, non ti sei mai mosso o almeno non più di tanto." Sapeva che i ragazzi lo obbligavano a mangiare e il resto ma poi per tutto il giorno la sua posizione era sempre e solo quella. Alla fine, anche ad uno stronzo come lui, Nico dava i brividi. Era un ragazzo come ne aveva trovati pochi e pensava che Charles fosse stato stupido a lasciarlo andare, non che gli dispiacesse, niente contro Seb.

"Lewis" non lo aveva visto in questi giorni ma non aveva importanza, era solo un dolore aggiuntivo a quello che sentiva. 

"pensi che riuscirai mai ad uscire da questa camera? Stai diventando inquietante."

"Io non so reagire... Che pena mostrarmi così al tuo sguardo che amo e che ride di me."

"MA CHI TI DICE CHE RIDE?" Non voleva alzare la voce ma sentiva un dolore tremendo nel vederlo così e nel vederlo innamorato di Charles più di quanto immaginasse.

"Mi ha spezzato il cuore e se ne è andato da lui... Se ne andato via da me."

"Prova a reagire, maledizione Nico" si avvicina sedendosi sul letto vicino a lui.

"Sto soffrendo che posso fare? Sono inchiodato al suolo e a questo amore."

Deglutisce cercando di rimanere concentrato su di lui e non su quello che provava. "Lo capisco Nico, credimi."

"Non puoi neanche aiutarmi, ti prego, vai via." Sapeva che non aveva nessun interesse nello stargli vicino quindi non ne vedeva il motivo.

"Nico" sospira sentendosi a pezzi nel vederlo così, era abituato a un ragazzo più determinato, decide di mettersi dietro di lui vedendolo stupito quando lo avvolge fra le braccia per tenerlo stretto.

"Oh Lewis" si appoggia a lui cercando di assorbire parte della forza che sembrava trasmettergli. "Sento che di fronte a me c'è l'ennesima salita. Mi sento solo, nessuno che mi possa ascoltare o che divida con me i miei guai."

"Ci sono io razza di stupido" 'anche se non riesci a vederlo o non vuoi farlo.' "Tu non mollare mai, rimani come sei e non cedere al dolore che senti adesso, se ti senti perso senza una ragione ascolta te stesso e nel silenzio troverai le parole. Credimi, lo so che è difficile capire qual'è la cosa giusta da fare se ti batte nella testa un'emozione. L'orgoglio che ti piglia perché pensi che lui ti abbia solo imbrogliato, ma non sai quanto ti sbagli e tornando al fatto che credi che rida di te bhe, fa davvero l'opposto sai?" Lo vede ancora perso e distante ma almeno non stava più piangendo. "Nico credi in te, ascolta il tuo cuore, fai quel che dice anche se fa soffrire."

"Allora devo ammazzare Sebastian?"

Sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa "non essere così estremista per favore, ma prova a volare oltre questo dolore, anche se so che non è facile ma dannazione io non ti lascio diventare quello che non sei, altrimenti avresti anche potuto risparmiarmi un anno di merda con la tua testa dura sai?" Lo sente abbozzare una risata e alzare la testa con un sorriso.

"Scusa."

"Lo dici solo per fare il cretino vero?"

"Decisamente"

"Fantastico" alza gli occhi al cielo divertito e poi si blocca vedendo alla porta Charles. "Hey."

"Ciao" guarda i due stretti e nota che Nico sembrava stare ancora peggio di ieri. "Posso..."

"Certamente" si alza separandosi piano da Nico e andando fuori dalla stanza chiudendo la porta.

"Ciao come stai?"

"Domanda inutile."

"È iniziato tutto perché mi hai protetto da loro, a me non importava, insomma non erano i primi a comportarsi così, ma tu sei stato sempre vicino a me e io ho trovato un vero amico." Nota che non gli stava nemmeno rispondendo come se non gli importasse di altro se non che se ne andasse, "Scusa sai se provo a insistere, divento insopportabile, lo so, ma ti voglio bene."

"Ci risiamo, vabbè Charles se non mi devi dire altro vorrei stare un po' solo."

"E scusa allora Nico se te ne voglio, infondo ci conosciamo solo quasi da un anno no?" Si stava esasperando ma non voleva ottenere quello.

"Si so bene da quanto ci conosciamo grazie mille per le info, anche se non esattamente utili." Lo vede sorridere in un modo così triste che gli fa quasi venire voglia di alzarsi per stringerlo.

"Lo so bene, io sono capace solo di rovinare tutto, sono un imbranato, lo so davvero credimi." Deglutisce appena "io adesso andrò al campus."

"Te ne vai?"

Nota la nota di urgenza nella sua voce ma non vuole nutrire false speranze "si, me ne vado, e lui viene con me, così..." Alza le spalle "non lo so, magari starai un po' meglio."

"E come potrei stare meglio?"

"Non lo so... Io... Mi dispiace."

"Non girare il coltello nella piega Charles." Lo vede andare via senza dire altro e poi si rimette a vedere fuori dalla finestra, sembrava così sconvolto. Non poteva averlo come ragazzo e, infondo, si chiedeva sotto sotto se non fosse meglio così, erano molto simili e doveva ammettere che era cosciente di essere stato spaventato anche di non poterlo più avere vicino ma forse, se ci pensava, alla fine si era allontanato lui facendo così. Almeno poteva notare che Lewis sembrava essere stato piuttosto preoccupato e non ci avrebbe mai creduto."Adesso basta Nico" si alza e si fa una bella doccia aprendo del tutto la stanza e vedendo che i due stavano per andarsene e prende il microfono mettendo la musica e iniziando a cantare indicando a loro di raggiungerlo vedendo Max e Lando correre subito da lui quasi incredulo e poi sorride a Charles. "Hey, proprio uno dei miei tre migliori amici non viene? Ok per quei due, ma tu?" Vede il suo volto incrinato e gli corre incontro vedendolo fare lo stesso e lo stringe forte a se. "Per favore non andartene, preferisco sapervi qui che soli da qualche parte." Lo sente ridere e chiedere se era sicuro che andasse bene "più che bene sai? Sei prezioso per me Charles."

"Anche tu per me" non poteva crederci, sentiva tutto il male che aveva provato alleviarsi e nota che erano sulla pista e comincia a cantare con loro tre ridendo come avevano fatto per metà dell'anno e nota che Sebastian gli sorride ma non avevano intenzione di unirsi finché Nico non va da Lewis e gli afferra la mano.

"Hey muoviti, dici che non devo stare chiuso in me e poi?"

"No, io non ballo ne canto, si magari lo faccio ma non qui non con vo-" sente Sebastian ridere e spingerlo per farlo alzare. "Ma cosa ridi tu? Vieni con me." Lo afferra e poi lo tira con se facendolo andare contro Charles una volta sulla pista e decidendo che ormai tanto valeva provare a divertirsi e, infondo, se Nico rideva le cose sembravano andare decisamente meglio.

"Grazie" lo sussurra a un po' di distanza dagli altri.

"Ero stanco di vederti così."

"Lo so, mi preferisci da super rompipalle eh?"

"Decisamente" si ferma e lo vede fare lo stesso prima di avvicinarsi e sfiorargli le labbra sentendolo appena ridere poi. "Non sei gentile."

"Tu mi confondi più di tutti."

"Accidenti che periodo confuso" ghigna appena prima di premere nuovamente, in modo affettuoso, le labbra sulle sue. "Mi piaci quando ridi" 'mi piaci tu Nico.'

"Anche se di te?"

"Cos-" ci pensa "non ci provare nemmeno." Lo sente nuovamente ridere e lo stringe per non farlo muovere da li anche se vede che prova a scappare.

Sorride guardandoli e si appoggia a Seb. "Sai Sebi, credo che saremo amici per sempre, anche se sono abbastanza geloso di come Lewis gli sta addosso." Lo vede appena sbuffare divertito "si lo so che mi contraddico."

"Non è che hai cambiato idea?"

"No per nulla" lo guarda seriamente "non so dire perché ti amo e infondo non è questo il vero amore?" Si sporge baciandolo sentendosi finalmente in pace con quello che aveva dentro.

Purtroppo le due settimane erano andate velocemente e, dopo la pace ritrovata, ancora di più. Erano tutti tristi a lasciare quel posto, memore di cose meravigliose e meno per molti di loro, ma Max e Lando erano i più distrutti una volta tornati al campus.

"Mi mancherà."

"Oh andiamo Max, lo sai che puoi venirci tutti le volte che vuoi?"

"Posso?"

"Puoi tutto bello mio"ride e lo vede dargli una pacca.

"Ora si che va bene, siete testimoni tutti."

Scoppiano a ridere vedendolo fare un audio in cui dichiarava che tutto era nelle sue mani adesso.

Erano ormai passati due mesi dalle vacanze e gli esami erano dietro la porta, non osava nemmeno respirare più del necessario vedendo Sebastian e Lewis così impegnati nel ripasso. Un sorriso gli sorge spontaneo, era strano pensare che adesso quei due non lo trattavano più come una pezza, specialmente Lewis.

"Che cosa c'è?"

"Cosa?"

"Mi guardi come se dovessi essere divorato, eri decisamente contento."

"Ma perché non sei muto? Sarebbe stato molto meglio."

"Ma vedi di chiudere il becco tu" sente la porta spalancarsi "e chi poteva essere se non lui."

"Buongiorno a tutti "si butta sul letto addosso a Sebastian premendo più baci sulle sue labbra sentendosi stringere. "Ciao amore" ancora un bacio prima di sentire Lewis emettere un suono disgustato anche se non vero.

"Ma dov'è il mio caro amico Sebastian che si lamentava di vomitare ai loro gesti?"

"Bhe è diventato Sebi e si è innamorato di questo moccioso."

"Oh amore" lo stringe con forza ridendo all'esasperazione evidente di Lewis.

"Basta per favore, non ne posso più."

"Perché non cominciate a sbaciucchiarvi tu e Nico?"

"Ma io che ho fatto? Sono in silenzio no?" Provava ancora un po' di gelosia per lui ma andava bene e poi aveva capito che non era una gelosia dettata esattamente dall'amore. "E poi che c'è di male in me scusa?"

"Ma che cavolo dici scemo?! Io me ne devo andare di qui" ovviamente non era serio per nulla e, mentre dibattevano, non stavano notando che i due si stavano guardando. 

"Pensi quello che penso io?"

"Decisamente Sebi" lo bacia e si alza andando a buttarsi addosso a Nico. "Aaaaah non dargli retta, lo sappiamo ormai com'è fatto no?" Ridono e sentono gli altri due arrivare e buttarsi su loro due. "Max, Lando, ci uccidete." Ride e si stringono vedendo Lewis e Sebastian. "Abbraccio di gruppo?" Ancora prima di dire altro vede Max e poi Lando afferrarli e buttarli sul letto seguiti a ruota da Nico e Charles che li sovrastano.

"Così io e Seb moriamo, altro che abbraccio."

"Ahhaha ma morirete in modo almeno dolce."

"Nico, oggi dici troppe cose stupide."

"Si ma a te piaccio così" scoppiano a ridere vedendolo arrossire, non poteva dimenticare quella vacanza che, nel bene o nel male, era stata una svolta che voleva, anche se un po' per volta.


	10. 10

Stava con le braccia incrociate accanto a Nico a osservare la scena da un paio di minuti. Dopo le lezioni si erano ripromessi che si sarebbero incontrati tutti in biblioteca per confrontarsi con le tesi e aiutarsi a vicenda, insomma doveva essere uno studio di gruppo. Alla biblioteca però erano arrivati solo in quattro ovvero lui, Nico, Lando e Max. Avevano aspettato per un bel pezzo prima che Max cominciasse ad elencare le mille ragioni per cui i due non erano presenti. Più la metà di queste trattavano la possibilità che i due si fossero appartati da qualche parte per fare sesso e le altre, a suo parere esageratamente tragiche, dove i due erano stati rapiti o uccisi. Alla fine dopo circa un'ora e mezza dove non avevano fatto nulla avevano deciso di salutarsi facendo sapere loro cosa diavolo stessero facendo. Si avvia con Nico parlando del più e del meno e di come avrebbe fatto a pezzi Sebastian se non avesse avuto una scusa più che valida per aver dato buca. Arrivato in camera si erano ritrovati a fissarli, lui sgomento, Nico con un dolce sorriso, mentre i due dormivano tranquillamente sul letto di Seb con gli auricolari di lui ascoltando insieme la musica. Dopo minuti di contemplazione si era deciso ad agire sentendo Nico che gli sussurrava di lasciarli stare o, almeno, lasciar stare Charles. Inutile dire che nemmeno ci pensava a fargliela passare liscia e, con tutta la grazia che aveva in corpo, afferra Charles buttandolo per terra vedendolo confuso. "Buongiorno mocciosetto" gli fa segno di tacere e si stende a letto al suo posto mentre vede Nico avvicinarsi al ragazzo per terra sollevandolo e abbracciandolo. Con lentezza accarezza il volto di Sebastian vedendolo muoversi nel sonno e si avvicina baciandolo dolcemente sulla guancia più volte o vicino agli occhi fino a che non lo vede muoversi, ok, ora era sveglio.

"Charles..." si muove appena strofinandosi gli occhi, si erano davvero addormentati? Cavolo sperava non fosse troppo tardi, Lewis lo avrebbe ammazzato. Sapevano che dovevano recarsi in biblioteca, il tempo stringeva e dovevano completare le tesi ma quando aveva visto Charles entrare in camera per chiamarlo l'egoismo era prevalso e la voglia di stare da solo con lui si era fatta forte. Mancavano ancora una trentina di minuti prima del loro studio di gruppo così aveva chiesto al proprio ragazzo se gli andava di stendersi un po' a letto con lui per ascoltare qualcosa insieme. Aveva scelto accuratamente qualche canzone d'amore da dedicargli vedendolo commosso quando una frase particolarmente bella veniva accompagnata da un bacio di Seb o, faceva davvero un grosso sforzo qui, gliela cantava personalmente vedendolo arrossire e stringersi a lui. Era tutto così bello e rilassante, forse un po' tanto dato che erano crollati, sente nuovamente una carezza sulla propria guancia e accenna un sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi voltandosi verso di lui. "ChaaaAAAGH" scatta a sedere come a ripulirsi la guancia. MI HAI BACIATO TU? MA SEI IMPAZZITO AMICO VUOI FARMI VENIRE UN INFARTO?" Poggia una mano sul cuore sentendoli ridere voltandosi poi a vedere Charles che riprende il suo posto sul letto tra le braccia di Sebastian. 

"Sebi a te è andata molto meglio, a me Lewis mi ha buttato giù dal letto, mi ha fatto anche male." Si accoccola a lui vedendolo rabbrividire prima di stringere il proprio ragazzo con forza.

"Davvero? Ti ha buttato giù dal letto? E dove ti avrebbe fatto male? Qui?" Lo accarezza su un fianco vedendolo scuotere la testa accennando un sorriso divertito man mano che faceva scivolare la mano chiedendo quale fosse il punto e vedendolo sempre scuotere la testa. Alla fine gli stringe con forza i glutei sussurrando appena se quello fosse il punto e quando Charles aveva sussurrato un si aveva calato il volto contro di lui baciandolo con desiderio. Anche l'ossigeno sembrava meno importante delle sue labbra.

"EHY" batte le mani notando di aver ripreso la loro attenzione ridendo. "Cavolo potete tenere i vostri occhi per un momento puntati su me e Nico?"

"Ma dai che fanno di male sono carini..."

"NICO" lo guarda sospirando "e non dargli manforte anche tu per favore. Torna a concentrare la propria attenzione sui due ignorando l'espressione antipatica che Nico gli aveva dato. "Ok, siete innamorati, ok il mondo per le nuove coppie scompare, ma per favore la prossima volta non dateci buca ok? Non per la tesi, sarà utile anche a voi dopotutto, almeno che non vogliate scrivere una tesi sull'anatomia non vi sarà utile stare sempre a scoparvi."

Si alza sospirando. "Ok amico, abbiamo sbagliato, non credevamo di addormentarci, ma noi siamo qualcosa in più dello scopare insieme ok? Non stavamo facendo nulla di simile prima di addormentarci."

Scuote la testa "ok amico scusa, non volevo essere così duro, solo, non succeda più ok? Per favore?"

"Non succederà più, però davvero Lewis forse tu al contrario avresti bisogno di una bella scopata sai?" Si alza a sua volta dal letto andando a sedersi accanto a Nico poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla sentendosi stringere da lui.

Si volta verso il ragazzo inarcando un sopracciglio fingendo di ignorare i loro volti divertiti. "Oh grazie Charles, hai perfettamente ragione, una bella scopata come abbiamo fatto ad inizio anno?"

Sussulta ricordando di come lui e Sebastian avessero toccato sia lui che Nico e istintivamente si sfiora il collo. Di segni adesso ne aveva tanti ma erano stati fatti tutti dal suo Sebi, si riscuote vedendo Nico prendere la parola.

"Ok Lewis sta scherzando, mi pare che tu adesso stia diventando un po' cattivo." Accarezza la schiena di Charles dicendogli di ignorarlo e che probabilmente aveva solo la luna storta, sorride vedendo l'amico poggiarsi di più a lui facendo spallucce sorridendogli.

"Nico ha ragione, amico ma che ti prende?" Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla.

"Amico?" Scansa la sua mano "si siamo davvero grandi amici, così amici che non ti frega più un cazzo se abbiamo un impegno, ormai io per te non esisto più. Ok non dico che voglio passare la giornata con te come facevamo sempre ma ti costa tanto dedicarmi una sola ora del tuo tempo Seb??? Una sola fottuta ora." Butta la borsa per terra chiudendosi in bagno per fare una doccia, ormai per Sebastian l'amicizia che avevano sembrava solo roba vecchia, ma questo non era giusto, non poteva dimenticarsi per mesi e poi tornare come nulla fosse.

"Non lo voglio giustificare ma, anche io vorrei passare un po' di tempo da solo con Charles, certo posso solo immaginare quanto abbiate voglia di stare sempre a coccolarvi, ma a me manchi Charles, e a quanto pare tu manchi a Lewis Seb, anche se non conosce modi più ortodossi per esprimersi."

Lo ascolta accennando un sorriso per poi scuotere la testa. "Ha ragione, l'ho ignorato parecchio, che cretino me ne rendo conto solo ora..."

"Non era mia intenzione, non lo è mai stato" guarda Nico sentendosi in colpa vedendolo sorridere e lo abbraccia stretto. "Scusami Nico, scusami tanto."

Gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli stringendolo a se. "Se vuoi puoi rimediare, ti va di accompagnarmi in città? Ho delle commissioni da fare e poi potremmo fermarci a mangiare un gelato assieme?"

"Gelato? Si ci sto" si alza baciando velocemente Sebastian per poi unirsi all'amico, anche a lui Nico era mancato ma, si vergognava ad ammetterlo, era rimasto completamente rapito dalla sua relazione con Sebastian.

Saluta i ragazzi e poi si siede sul letto aspettando Lewis uscisse dal bagno, lo vede guardarsi attorno confuso non vedendo più i due. Sorride porgendogli un joypad "ti va di farti distruggere come ai vecchi tempi?"

Lo guarda sospirando scuotendo la testa "non serviva lo mandassi via sai? Io voglio passare del tempo con te di qualità e non che tu ti senta in obbligo."

Posa i controller alzandosi avvicinandosi a Lewis abbracciandolo sentendolo ricambiare la stretta. "Non credere mai che io ti metta da parte, ho sbagliato hai ragione, me ne sono accorto solo dopo che me lo hai fatto notare, scusami. Lewis, mi sei mancato anche tu, dico davvero. Amico ho davvero voglia di passare del tempo con te."

Lo accarezza lungo la schiena per poi dargli una pacca amichevole. "E comunque l'amore ti ha fuso il cervello, sono io che ti ho sempre stracciato alla play." 

"Cosa? Ma stai sognando?" Ride sedendosi con lui, si, gli erano mancati questi momenti.

Erano trascorsi diversi giorni da quella giornata pazzesca e ora stavano tornando tutti e quattro in camera, stringeva dolcemente la mano di Charles, non era interessato alle varie occhiate che ricevevano ed era lieto di constatare che la cosa non importava nemmeno a Charles, non aveva dubbi a riguardo, aveva capito fin da subito che delle opinioni altrui, se erano da idioti, non erano di sua preoccupazione. Una volta arrivati in camera posano il loro materiale di studio, erano tutti dell'opinione che avessero studiato anche troppo per oggi, avevano bisogno di rilassarsi, cosa meglio di una serata fuori. Vede Nico scusarsi e andare a fare una doccia, era il momento di colpire l'amico. "Vi va se andiamo al ristorante? Insomma come un doppio appuntamento."

Guarda l'amico divertito scuotendo poi la testa. "Amico, io e Nico non siamo una coppia, ti sei fuso?"

Si volta a guardare Charles, avevano parlato più volte di come, in realtà, i due si fossero avvicinati parecchio, erano sicuri che servisse solo una piccola spinta per superare le piccole difficoltà affrontate pochi mesi prima nella pausa estiva. "Bhe dai Lewis, adesso ti metti a vedere il pelo nell'uovo?"

Ride "amico questo non è un pelo, piuttosto un'intera parrucca." Scuote la testa divertito finendo di sistemare il materiale.

"Ti fai supplicare?" Lo guarda voltarsi nella propria direzione "se non vuoi considerarlo un appuntamento allora semplicemente usciamo tra amici? Si insomma, se non hai il coraggio di farti avanti con Nico." Scuote la testa "per quanto ancora vuoi negare ciò che senti per lui? A noi sembra talmente tutto chiaro."

"No, Nico è innamorato di Charles..."

"No Lewis, io e Nico siamo solo ottimi amici, Seb ha ragione, hai paura e pensare così ti è più facile." Lo vede incrociare il proprio sguardo ma non demorde. "Accetta dai, che diavolo ti costa, meglio aver tentato e fallito che vivere col dubbio che ce l'avresti fatta, mai sentito questo detto?"

Abbassa lo sguardo sospirando appena, era innamorato di Nico da così tanto tempo ma dopo quell'episodio non aveva più espresso i propri sentimenti per lui. Non voleva ferirlo? O semplicemente aveva paura che Nico lo rifiutasse? Bhe qualsiasi fosse il problema aveva ragione, doveva almeno tentare. "Va bene, vada per la cena, se Nico accetta ovviamente."

"Cosa dovrei accettare?" Li guarda sorridendo per poi sentire Charles spiegargli i piani per la serata accettando di buon grado. Aveva davvero bisogno di rilassarsi. Arrivati al ristorante si siede automaticamente accanto a Lewis cominciando a controllare il menù per poi vedere Lewis avvicinarsi a lui cominciando a suggerirgli quali piatti fossero i migliori, lo guarda divertito voltandosi nella sua direzione. "Ma guarda, quindi sei stato qui più volte di quanto non vuoi lasciar intendere eh?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa accarezzandogli dolcemente la mano, non si era nemmeno accorto del gesto, gli era venuto naturale quando si era perso nei suoi occhi azzurri. "Non lo sai che ogni uomo ha i suoi segreti?"

"Oh, non oso immaginare quali segreti puoi nascondere tu" si trovano a ridacchiare divertiti senza notare che gli altri due si erano scambiati un sorriso complice guardandosi negli occhi. Alla fine ordina qualcosa che Lewis gli aveva consigliato, era davvero buono, evidentemente aveva ragione di pensare che fosse stato qui più volte di quelle che voleva lasciare intendere. Scuote la testa pensando che davvero non voleva chiedersi con chi e rovinarsi la serata. Mangiano tranquilli e chiacchierano del più e del meno e, alla fine, optano per ordinare due dessert che avrebbero diviso tra loro. Guarda divertito Charles e Sebastian imboccarsi a vicenda, l'amore era proprio strano, poteva trasformare completamente una persona. Arrivato il momento di pagare vede Charles e Sebastian alzarsi per saldare il conto, ovviamente lui e Lewis avevano provato a controbattere ma non vi era stato modo. Sebastian si era allontanato dal tavolo dicendo qualcosa sul fatto di considerarlo come l'inizio di un regalo. Non aveva davvero capito cosa intendesse ma non poteva nemmeno chiedere all'amico poiché lo aveva visto allontanarsi con Seb ridacchiando, alla fine era rimasto al tavolo con un Lewis che sembrava confuso ma non quanto lui. "Chi li capisce è bravo."

Sussulta appena alla sua voce sollevando la testa verso di lui accennando un sorriso. "Oh non so che dirti, io ho smesso di cercare di capirlo anni fa ormai." Vede il sorriso di lui e desidera così tanto baciarlo, ma non era ne il momento giusto ne il luogo, nota che istintivamente gli stava accarezzando nuovamente la mano ma non aveva intenzione di allontanarsi. Dopo qualche minuto furono riportati alla realtà da un Sebastian piuttosto divertito che stringeva a se Charles, aveva notato che stava guardando la propria mano su quella di Nico e si affretta a spostarla alzandosi. Camminano tranquilli fino al dormitorio, erano entrati tutti e quattro nella loro stanza, evidentemente Charles avrebbe passato la notte con Seb. Stava cominciando a togliersi quei vestiti quando vede Seb prendere il proprio pigiama e salutarlo dopo aver riempito una piccola borsa con pochi oggetti necessari. "Ehy ehy, dove stai andando Seb?" Lo afferra per un braccio confuso.

"Amico, ma fai sul serio? Ti sto lasciando camera libera, fa due più due." Lo guarda confuso e scuote la testa. "Io sto facendo un grande sacrificio per te, renditi conto che passerò la notte con questo qui e gli altri due." Sorride vedendo il sorriso divertito di Lewis.

"Wow, ma mi darai anche un soprannome dolce prima o poi? Sai, mi chiami moccioso, questo qui, dici sono un sacrificio." Scuote la testa divertito.

Lo stringe a se baciandolo. "Ti amo." Nota Charles sgranare gli occhi e abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato prima di ricambiare il ti amo. Si volta verso Lewis palesemente divertito.

"Ma che bella coppietta."

"Vedi di non sprecare la serata, la prossima uscita deve essere tra due coppie, chiaro?" Lo colpisce affettuosamente con un pugno sul braccio prima di salutarlo e uscire con il suo Charles.

Sospira massaggiandosi il volto quando vede Nico uscire dal bagno confuso guardandosi attorno. "Ma che fine hanno fatto? Ultimamente mi pare che quando uso il bagno e esco è cambiato mezzo mondo." Li aveva trovati a parlottare e ridere prima e adesso addirittura due erano scomparsi.

"Ahya, allora temo non dovrai più usare il bagno." Nota il suo sguardo seccato e ride per poi avvicinarsi a lui poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi. "In realtà, volevano solo io avessi la possibilità di dirti che... Ti amo." Lo guarda negli occhi vedendo come si riempiono di stupore.

"Davvero? Davvero tu mi ami? Dopo ciò che ho fatto? Dopo come ti ho trattato?"

Scuote la testa per poi accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia. "Ti amo, non mi importa il passato, guardo al presente per costruire un magnifico futuro, con te sarebbe meglio." Abbassa la mano dal suo volto prima di sentirlo spingersi contro di lui baciandolo con dolcezza, lo stringe a se avvicinando maggiormente i loro corpi intensificando quel bacio allontanandosi appena un po' per guardarlo negli occhi poi. Nico..."

"Ti amo, ti amo Lewis, ti amo davvero." Lo bacia ancora poggiando le mani sui lati del suo volto sentendo le mani di lui cominciare a sfilargli la giacca lasciandola cadere per terra. Avevano già avuto una loro prima volta, ma ormai sembrava tanto tempo fa e non era dettata da questi sentimenti ma, piuttosto, dal bisogno. Si stringono strattonando i vestiti con forza sentendo quanto velocemente diventassero un intralcio. Osserva Lewis negli occhi una volta che furono nudi, il suo sguardo non corse al suo corpo, lui voleva catturare il desiderio in quegli occhi, sperava Lewis fosse capace di leggere, a sua volta, il proprio. "Lewis..." Non sapeva perché si sentisse così agitato, non era certo la prima volta, o forse si? Probabilmente era la prima volta che si ritrovava a desiderare davvero qualcuno per amore. Si lascia calmare dal suo sorriso e si lascia guidare a letto, si stendono guardandosi negli occhi per poi limitarsi a qualche carezza di sfuggita, molto più concentrati sui baci che si scambiavano. Si piange contro di lui sentendo Lewis spingere una gamba tra le sue e si stringono maggiormente in un abbraccio, aveva cominciato a strusciarsi contro la sua gamba in cerca di sollievo quasi senza accorgersene. Adesso i baci non gli bastavano più, nota quanto Lewis fosse duro e questo era più che sufficiente, si desideravano. "Lewis."

Lo bacia con passione per poi alzarsi dal letto prendendo del lubrificante dal bagno prima di tornare da lui vedendolo ora seduto. "Devo prepararti..."

"E se volessi preparare io te?" Vede il suo sguardo confuso e ride scuotendo la testa. "Sto scherzando, voglio averti io, questa volta." Si avvicina a lui baciandolo con desiderio. "Lewis, ti prego non metterci tanto."

Si riscuote appena ricambiando il suo bacio, si sentiva un po' in colpa per aver dato per scontato che sarebbe stato lui a prendere Nico, non era una cosa che gli interessava davvero, si insomma gli piaceva essere dominante ma non avrebbe mai negato a Nico la stessa possibilità. Lo bacia ancora facendolo mettere a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe tenendolo di spalle sollevato, riscalda il liquido nelle sue mani prima di spingere dentro un dito baciandolo lungo la schiena sentendo i suoi sospiri ogni volta che spingeva di più o gli lasciava piccoli morsi. Quando la resistenza sembrò minore inserì un secondo dito e poi un terzo ripetendo il processo fino a che non lo sentiva gemere ad ogni affondo. Estrae le dita prima di mettere un po' di sostanza anche lungo il proprio membro prima di indirizzarlo verso di lui facendolo sedere piano sentendolo inarcarsi fino a poggiarsi con la schiena contro il proprio petto chiamando il suo nome. Lo stringe a se baciandolo sul collo lentamente cercando di non muoversi, voleva dare a Nico il tempo di rilassarsi, di accettarlo completamente, solo quando lo vide supplicarlo si decise a dare le prime spinte. Stringeva con forza i suoi fianchi aiutandolo nel movimento, sollevandolo e abbassandolo ritmicamente. "sei meraviglioso Nico." Lo accarezza lungo il corpo sentendolo caldo sotto le proprie mani, accarezza ogni centimetro di pelle resistendo dal toccarlo come il biondo desiderava. Lo vede quasi al limite e decide di uscire guardando il suo sguardo confuso.

"Lewis, no che fai..." Si sente stendere sul letto e affonda il viso contro il cuscino di lui, stava tremando tanto era il desiderio di lui, voleva venire, non ce la faceva più.

Osserva il suo corpo accarezzandolo lentamente lungo la schiena chinandosi a lasciare più e più baci, arriva ai fianchi stringendoli ancora sollevandoli leggermente penetrandolo nuovamente lasciando che il proprio corpo aderisse al suo ma senza pesargli addosso, con un braccio lo stringe maggiormente a se e con l'altro va a masturbarlo al ritmo delle proprie spinte. Nessuno dei due riesce a resistere troppo a lungo e dopo una serie di spinte più decise vengono insieme chiamandosi e cercandosi in un bacio quasi impossibile data la posizione. Esce da lui per stendersi di fianco cercando di riprendere fiato voltandosi poi a guardarlo, si era appena spostato su un fianco per poterlo guardare, era bellissimo. Si stringe a lui dopo aver coperto entrambi, lo sente addormentersi tra le sue braccia e sente di non essere mai stato più felice mentre, a sua volta, cadeva in un sonno tranquillo.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di portare la storia un po' più avanti sperando che vi vada di seguirla. Ringrazio chiunque lo faccia.

Non capiva cos'era, sentiva solo continui rumori di foto mentre lentamente apre gli occhi e li guarda. "Seb, Charles?" Sta per mettersi a sedere quando una mano lo spinge giù "ma che cavolo fai Sebastian?"

"Non vogliamo vedere nulla ok?" Alza le sopracciglia abbastanza divertito.

"Cosa?" Si guarda attorno e poi sbarra appena gli occhi nel vedere Lewis al suo fianco e tutta la sera precedente gli torna alla mente portandolo a mordersi nervosamente un labbro. "Adesso me lo ricordo perfettamente."

"Perché fate questo baccano?" Lo guarda e poi sospira appena guardando gli altri due "vi dispiace lasciarci solo due minuti?"

"Ah non ci sono problemi" prende la mano di Charles "andiamo a prendere il posto e la colazione, vi aspettiamo con tutti gli altri ok?"

"Si va bene" li vede uscire e sente i passi allontanarsi prima di voltarsi verso Nico "buongiorno."

"Buongiorno" lo guarda e poi si copre maggiormente mentre si mette a sedere.

"Va tutto bene?" Inclina appena la testa e poi cerca i propri vestiti per potersi almeno sistemare.

"Mi dispiace" lo guarda vedendolo gelare "no no no non di quello che è successo anzi" si gratta la testa "per come ho reagito ecco... Io non mi capacito ancora che tu eri lo stesso compagno, ad inizio anno, che mi metteva a soqquadro la camera."

"Bhe, Seb voleva la sua vendetta e mi piaceva renderti la vita impossibile."

"Di quello non ne dubitavo, per nessuno dei due sai?" Ride appena e lo guarda "quando?" Sapeva che non aveva bisogno di spiegare tutto.

"Quando siamo stati costretti a lavorare quella settimana assieme e ho potuto vedere che non sei così idiota alla fine."

"Scusa non pensi che quello avrei dovuto pensarlo io?" Alza un sopracciglio ridendo nel sentirsi spingere.

"E tu? Quando?"

"Non lo so, forse molto più chiaramente dopo la vacanza che abbiamo fatto." Si abbraccia le gambe coperte ancora dal lenzuolo "sai, ero eccitato da quel bacio, ma tutto quello che ha seguito..."

"Lo so, sai c'ero anche io" accenna un sorriso "dobbiamo vestirci."

"Cosa siamo?"

"Cosa vorresti essere?"

"Qualcosa di più di una scopata, per quanto fantastica." Lo sente ridere e poggiarsi sul letto mentre lo bacia. 

"Facciamo una doccia assieme?"

"Puoi giurarci."

"Ma quanto ci avete messo? Ho fatto colazione tre volte aspettandovi" scuote la testa. 

"Oh Max, posso solo immaginare quanto la cosa ti sia dispiaciuta." Ride e si siede "ma... La nostra colazione?"

"Te l'ho detto Nico, ho fatto colazione tre volte, la mia la tua e quella di Lewis."

"Sei un mostro Max!"

"Mi avete costretto."

"Su su, basta bisticciare" poggia dei piatti dinanzi a loro "oggi abbiamo l'ultimo esame tutti noi, dico bene?"

"No Seb mi spiace, io ho dato il mio ieri e Lando una settimana fa."

"Esattamente, ma siamo rimasti al campus per potervi dare il nostro supporto."

Li guardano con occhi sbarrati "ma non è giusto."

"E chi lo dice scusami?"

"Bhe non lo è, io finirò oggi pomeriggio."

"Lo stesso vale per me "sbatte il cinque con Nico, si erano preparati sempre insieme quindi era normale.

"Io devo solo consegnare la prova di relazione e, se va bene, sono fuori." Gioca con una ciocca di Charles pensando che non avrebbe avuto sicuro nessun problema con il suo esame.

"Invece io devo andare adesso" tutti si soffermano a guardarlo "che cosa c'è?"

"Bhe veniamo a fare il tifo per te."

"Non voglio dei porta jella con me."

"Come puoi dire che il tuo ragazzo è un porta sfiga?" Sente il sorriso sul volto di tutti mentre arrossisce.

"Bhe lo dico perché lo è" si chiana a baciarlo "ripassa per il tuo, noi ci vediamo dopo."

"Sai che io però ci sarò vero?"

"Va bene Seb, tanto non posso fare diversamente no?"

"No hai detto bene" salutano gli altri andando via mentre Max e Lando aiutano i due a ripassare andando poi a vederli sostenere il loro ultimo esame congratulandosi quando finalmente era andato anche quello alle spalle.

"Ora ci basta solo sapere Lewis e Seb."

"Non dovete nemmeno chiedere" li vedono voltarsi tutti insieme e alzano un pollice" si festeggia? "Sorridono nello stringere i rispettivi partner congratulandosi con loro.

"Benissimo, abbiamo fallito solo nel non unire Lando e Max."

"Eeehm, ragazzi, sono aperto a tutte le esperienze del mondo ma per il momento sto bene con la mia ragazza ok?"

"E dal canto mio non ho voglia di pensare a nulla, al momento, se non a riposarmi e avere questa maledetta laurea.

I mesi della tesi passano abbastanza velocemente e alla fine tutti loro avevano avuto il cosiddetto pezzo di carta. "Wow, non ci posso credere, sembra una vita fa che abbiamo cominciato" ride e li guarda notando poi Charles parlare con quelli che dovevano essere i genitori di Sebastian e nota che si presentavano ad una donna che sapeva essere la madre dell'amico. Era bello vedere che questo fosse il momento migliore per loro di far conoscere e di conoscere i rispettivi genitori. Charles gli aveva detto che entrambi ne avevano parlato alle loro famiglie ma che si sarebbero conosciuti solo più avanti. Era felice per l'amico perché sembravano così felici di conoscerlo e sapeva che non si sarebbero sbagliati sul suo conto.

"Hey, che fai bel addormentato?" Gli da un colpo sulla fronte e sorride appena lo vede voltarsi.

"Ciao LewLew" sorride "congratulazioni."

"A te piccolo" si guarda attorno sapendo che non era il momento per gesti più affettuosi, alla fine loro non si frequentavano che da pochi mesi. "Volevo che conoscessi una persona."

"Chi?" Si sporge vedendo un ragazzo arrivare, molto simile a Lewis, sorride stringendogli la mano quando gliela porge "piacere."

"Piacere mio, mi chiamo Nic"

"il suo nome per intero sarebbe diverso ma ormai si fa chiamare da tutti così."

"Piantala Lewis."

Li vede ridere e scherzare insieme prima che lui tornasse a guardarlo.

"Bhe, questo qui è il mio ragazzo."

"Piacere nuovamente Nic, mi chiamo Nico, per gli amici, bhe, troppi nomignoli imbarazzanti e per il mio ragazzo questo qui." Ridono entrambi vedendo quanto apparisse esasperato Lewis prima che gli chiedesse cosa avesse fra le mani. "Oh questa? E' un regalo di mio padre ma non l'ho ancora aperta" lo fa dinanzi a loro non volendo certo nascondere qualcosa ed estrae un bigliettino e quelli che sono 50 euro rimanendo perplesso prima di scuotere la testa e cominciare a leggere.

'Caro nico,

ormai sei diventato un uomo a tutti  
gli effetti e non posso dirti quanto io  
e tua madre siamo fieri di te per il   
risultato conseguito. Ti auguriamo  
il meglio assicurandoti che noi   
saremo sempre li per te in caso di   
bisogno. Ma, da adesso in poi,  
dovrai cavartela solo con le tue forze  
e noi sappiamo che puoi farcela. Ti lascio  
questi 50 euro e due mesi pagati nell'appartamento  
sotto elencato. Ricorda che con quelli io  
ho cominciato ed ho portato  
avanti la nostra famiglia.  
Sarai sempre il nostro bambino,  
baci, mamma e papà.

Lo rilegge molte volte tenendo gli occhi sbarrati e vedendo poi Lewis e il fratello che erano rimasti in silenzio mentre lui rileggeva più volte. "Mi hanno lasciato solo questi e un appartamento pagato per due mesi" scuote la testa 'oddio ma allora sono povero? E se lewis non mi volesse più adesso?'

"Io non ci trovo nulla di male sai?"

"No?"

"No Nico" alza le spalle "almeno potrai mostrare di farcela con le tue forze no? E poi non sarai solo." Ci pensa "sai, potremmo anche cominciare a vivere insieme, era una cosa che mi sfiorava da un po' la mente."

"Intendi noi due?" Non era una cattiva idea, infondo era quello che voleva no? Cominciare una vita sua "ho decisamente paura."

"La vita è questa" alza le spalle "infondo possiamo, per un po', vivere noi quattro assieme e col tempo, e una volta sistemati, trovare il nostro di spazio, che ne pensi?"

"Si, penso che sia grandioso" eppure non poteva che non essere scioccato.

"Benvenuto nel nostro mondo Nico" gli scompiglia i capelli sorridendo al fratello che guardava la scena divertito. Nella serata avevano parlato con gli altri che avevano detto a Nico che non era una gran cosa e che aveva superato di peggio. Alla fine Lando e Max sarebbero andati a casa e, nonostante la cosa fosse triste, sapevano che non c'era davvero scelta. La sera stessa si dirigono in appartamento notando quanto fosse spazioso e quanto in realtà il padre avesse ben pensato al figlio essendo che potevano vivere in quattro senza realmente vedersi se era quello che volevano.

"Bhe ragazzi, una vita nuova ci attende e direi che possiamo solo rimboccarci le maniche." Sorride e si stringe a Lewis facendosi trasportare dal suo tepore. Era una sensazione bellissima e, avendo Charles ancora con se, le cose non sembravano così mali. Chi sa che non fosse l'inizio di un capitolo ancora più intenso della sua vita, ma questo solo il tempo poteva dirlo.


	12. 12

Già, università finita, adesso si aspettavano davvero di vedere i loro sogni realizzarsi, ecco, no. 'Volevo un lavoro alla galleria d'arte? Volevo credere di far valere la mia laurea come attestato di garanzia? Fantastico, non credo serva molto qui, a portare i piatti ai tavoli.' Stava finalmente finendo l'ennesimo turno al ristorante, le cose non erano andate come voleva, dopo che il padre lo aveva lasciato a se stesso non aveva alcun garante, oltre se stesso, per convincere chi di dovere che lui sarebbe stato perfetto come loro critico d'arte. Ovviamente non aveva avuto ancora modo di farsi prendere sul serio, nessuno considerava le parole di un uomo anonimo, ma come doveva fare a mostrare il suo valore se nessuno era disposto a dargli una sola possibilità? Finito il turno si trascina letteralmente a casa dove nota Charles addormentato sul divano, poverino, non aveva un lavoro migliore del suo, ne usciva distrutto ogni volta, prende i fascicoli che il ragazzo teneva tra le mani e nota diversi punti cerchiati, o caro, cercava un possibile impiego per ognuno di loro. Sussulta voltandosi di scatto quando nota Sebastian tornare a casa furente, lo faceva spesso ultimamente. "Ehy Sebastian, smettila di sbattere la porta."

"E tu smettila di rompere i coglioni." Si avvicina al frigo prendendo una bevanda voltandosi poi verso di loro. Nota Nico scuotere la testa e andare a sedersi al tavolo mentre Charles si strofinava gli occhi, evidentemente lo aveva svegliato. Si avvicina a lui baciandolo dolcemente stringendolo affondando la testa contro la sua spalla respirando il suo profumo. Niente era meglio che stringere il suo ragazzo per calmarlo.

Lo guarda dolcemente e gli accarezza piano i capelli, sembrava davvero distrutto. Dopo la laurea era stato circondato da non pochi specialisti, Sebastian voleva davvero essere architetto, aveva visto molti dei suoi lavori ed era felice che anche chi di dovere lo avesse notato. Vi era solo un piccolissimo problema, Seb aveva troppa poca voglia di ascoltare i commenti altrui, se gli veniva affidato un progetto allora voleva svolgerlo a modo suo, non apprezzava intrusioni esterne. Questo modo di fare lo aveva portato a perdere tanti lavori qunto a lasciarne di sua iniziativa laddove l'interessato, a sua detta, proprio non voleva capire. Si volta verso la porta vedendo rincasare anche Lewis, ecco, adesso erano al completo. 

"Ehy, che facce funeree" posa le chiavi di casa sul ripiano all'entrata avvicinandosi al divano sedendosi a sua volta. "Giornata dura?"

"Giornata da schifo" si solleva dalla spalla di Charles per guardare l'amico. "Perché la gente mi chiama se poi non apprezza i miei modelli e vogliono cambiare le cose? Ho già chiarito che ho un modo di lavorare davvero particolare e che non voglio ci si metta bocca, cosa c'è di così difficile da capire?"

"E cosa c'è di così difficile da capire che devi cercare di tenerti un lavoro? Tu hai avuto la fortuna di avere più persone che apprezzano il tuo lavoro e regolarmente lo getti nel cesso, quante ne hai già perse eh?"

"Sta zitto Nico, questi sono solo cazzi miei, non faccio lavori di merda perché così vogliono."

"Tu devi soddisfare il desiderio di chi ti assume, altrimenti è tutto perfettamente inutile."

"Io non ci metto il mio nome li chiaro? E poi pensa a te, che cosa stai facendo per migliorare la tua situazione?"

"Io lavoro sodo Sebastian e quando sono libero mi impegno a cercare fiducia nelle gallerie d'arti, prima o poi ce la faccio te lo giuro." Sospira frustato.

"Sai cosa? Non ne posso più di te, ma chi ti credi di essere per giudicare tutti? Sono mesi che abbiamo finito con gli studi e ancora non sai farti rispettare? Senza papino non riesci?"

Si alza furioso "ALMENO IO NON MI FACCIO LICENZIARE DA OGNI PROGETTO."

"NON MI HANNO SEMPRE LICENZIATO, IO NON ACCETTO QUELLA CONDIZIONE."

"OK OK BASTA" Guarda Sebastian e poi il suo ragazzo, adesso basta, stiamo passando un momento un po' brutto, ma stiamo lottando per farcela, litigare non aiuta." Si avvicina a Nico stringendolo a se accarezzandogli piano i capelli. "Stai calmo."

"Perché devo essere io a stare calmo?" Si appoggia a lui chiudendo gli occhi. "Mi sento solo stanco e frustrato, scusate."

Si passa una mano sul volto per poi guardare Charles che gli sorrideva "si, anche io." Lo prende per mano prima di salire di sopra augurando loro la buonanotte.

Sorride a Nico dopo aver salutato gli amici baciandolo dolcemente più volte a stampo. "Andiamo a calmarci un po' anche noi?" Gli sorride vedendo il sorriso ricambiato da lui.

Stava accarezzando la schiena di Nico ora addormentato, aveva ancora i capelli leggermente umidi di sudore, anche se si sentiva a pezzi quando era con Nico sentiva come se tutto il peso portato in giornata ora non fosse solo suo, era davvero capace di ascoltarlo e consolarlo, si, non aveva dubbi, non avrebbe voluto altri al suo fianco.

Stava correndo a destra e sinistra, non aveva un minuto di pausa, il locale era molto più incasinato del solito a causa di un compleanno. Stava prendendo così tanti ordini che gli faceva male la mano e nemmeno aveva tempo di vedere i propri clienti in faccia. Quando arriva ad un tavolo poggiando i menù si sente ringraziare da una voce che aveva già sentito. Alza lo sguardo e vede il sorriso di Nic, il fratello di Lewis, scorre velocemente il volto sul tavolo notando la famiglia di lui, che aveva visto alla laurea del ragazzo ma non salutato. Vedeva però una faccia nuova, una giovane donna seduta accanto a Lewis, Vide Nic che lo stava per salutare ma fermato da uno sguardo atroce del fratello, perché non aveva voluto lo salutasse? Si riscuote sentendo il padre di lui parlare tranquillo prendendo i menù, stava per allontanarsi ma viene fermato dall'uomo che gli chiede di aspettare poiché avrebbero scelto subito. Nicole, era quello il nome della donna, stava massaggiando il braccio di un Lewis palesemente in difficoltà e che non osava nemmeno alzare lo sguardo. Prende le ordinazioni allontanandosi, non capiva, si sentiva confuso e non capiva, chi era quella donna? Perché sembrava tanto intima con lui? Perché Lewis non lo aveva nemmeno guardato? Sperava di non essere lui ad occuparsi di quel tavolo ma, logicamente, le cose ultimamente si divertivano ad andargli sempre storte. Porta rapidamente i piatti aiutato da un collega in modo che arrivassero tutti insieme e viene fermato dall'uomo chiedendo una bottiglia di buon vino. Annuisce accennando un sorriso per poi dirigersi in cantina a cercare il vino scelto e tornare al tavolo, stava versando piano il vino a tutti cercando di ignorare i loro discorsi ma era dura.

"Allora Lewis, sei stato contento di vedere Nicole vero?"

Guarda suo padre e poi la donna accennando un sorriso. "Oh certo, non ci vedevamo da un bel po'" Si volta verso la donna sentendola parlare.

"Oh lo so, ma era davvero dura stare insieme con due facoltà così distanti, adesso però abbiamo finito." Si avvicina ancora un po' a lui sorridendogli.

Ride guardandoli "coraggio figlio mio, non rimarrai giovane per sempre, cosa aspetti a sposare Nicole e darci qualche nipotino."

Senza accorgersene allenta la presa sulla bottiglia proprio mentre versava il vino a Lewis quasi non sentendo il rumore che fece mentre cadeva frantumandosi al suolo. Sussulta indietreggiando riscuotendosi asciugandosi le lacrime. "Mi dispiace, io, pulisco subito."

Ride applaudendo "va bene va bene, sposi bagnati sposi fortunati, nessun problema. Vede arrivare il datore che vuole offrire loro la cena e il vino per compensare il disastro e i vestiti sporcati. "No no va bene, pago io, non rimproverate il giovane, sono cose che succedono. Guarda suo figlio e Nicole, se si fossero sposati e avessero avuti figli avrebbe avuto una bella storia da raccontare loro su come mamma e papà si fossero decisi a sposarsi.

Dopo aver pulito si allontana frettolosamente, aveva ricevuto una bella ramanzina e avrebbe trattenuto, dal suo salario, il costo della bottiglia di vino. Probabilmente doveva già ringraziare di non aver perso il lavoro. Finito il turno torna a casa dove legge un biglietto di Sebastian che dice che lui e Charles faranno tardi perché impegnati a festeggiare il nuovo lavoro di lui. Scuote la testa asciugandosi le lacrime, avrebbe tanto voluto parlare con Charles in quel momento, o anche Max e Lando, quanto gli mancavano, almeno avevano ricevuto notizie di loro. Sente la porta aprirsi e vede rincasare Lewis. "Loro non sanno nemmeno che io esisto..."

Lo guarda scuotendo la testa vedendolo accennare un sorriso sconfitto.

"Oh bene, cosa devo dedurre da questo? Che sono un amante? Una vergogna? Un uomo? O non va bene che sono bianco?"

"Adesso non dire cazzate, hai visto mia madre vero?"

"Bene, allora tutto vero tranne quello?" Lo guarda scuotendo la testa. "Che sta succedendo? Chi è Nicole?"

Si passa una mano sul volto. "Io, lei è la mia ex, ci siamo lasciati dopo il primo anno di università."

"E adesso? Adesso la sposerai? Tornerai con lei? Che cosa sono io? Che cosa divento?"

Scuote la testa "tu sei il mio ragazzo, l'uomo che amo, questo non cambierà mai."

"Che mi stai dicendo Lewis?" Adesso la sua voce tremava. "Tu non mi presenterai mai come il tuo compagno..." Non era una domanda, solo la gelida realizzazione delle cose.

"Nico..." Cerca di avvicinarsi a lui ma lo vede schivarsi e farsi indietro.

"No, no Lewis, io non mi nascondo per nessuno, farei del male solo e ancora a me, se vuoi me allora devi avere il coraggio di vivermi senza paura, non importa che sia una vita o solo un'ora." Scuote la testa. "Lewis... Lewis... TU DOVRESTI VIVERMI SENZA VERGOGNA, ANCHE SE HAI TUTTO IL MONDO CONTRO, DOVRESTI LASCIAR PERDERE LE APPARENZE E PRENDERE IL SENSO DELLE COSE." Scuote la testa "io ti ho sempre dato tutto di me, ma tu mi hai solo inquadrato e spostato in base alla tua idea. Cosa sono in questa idea? Il tuo amante perfetto? Quello che dovrà accontentarsi dei tuoi giorni vuoti? Del tuo tempo libero?"

"Nico, ti prego calmati, io nemmeno sapevo lei sarebbe venuta..."

"Che cosa vuoi fare Lewis, che cosa... Dimmelo ti prego..."

"Non lo so, ti amo così tanto Nico, ma..."

Annuisce vedendo i due rincasare allegri ma tornare subito seri appena li vedono.

"Ma che succede?" Guarda Charles e poi i due.

"Fate le congratulazioni a Lewis, perché presto sposerà la donna che va bene per la sua immagine." Lascia scorrere le lacrime vedendo le stesse comparire sul volto di Lewis prima di salire di sopra lasciando i tre di sotto, voleva dormire, dormire e non svegliarsi più mentre una lama sembrava affondare, gelida, nel suo cuore.


	13. 13

Si sveglia intontito con una dolce sensazione in corpo, aveva sognato lui e Lewis felici mentre passavano una giornata a fare di tutto purché fossero insieme, purché fosse divertente. Purtroppo appena sveglio si era reso conto di quello che era stato, le immagini della sera prima arrivarono prepotenti insieme alle lacrime immediate. Porta una mano a stringersi il petto sentendo ancora il suo profumo sulle lenzuola mentre lo stomaco continuava a pulsare facendolo sentire sempre peggio. Prende il cellulare e cercando di trattenere le lacrime decise di chiamare il ristorante per dire che non si sentiva bene e che per gli ultimi giorni della settima avrebbe preferito stare a casa. Per fortuna la sua voce era così messa male che non ci mise troppo a dargli il consenso e a dirgli di riguardarsi. Appena attacca scoppia a piangere volendo davvero essere solo in casa e, lo sperava, ma sente bussare alla porta e trattiene il pianto o almeno cercando di singhiozzare più silenziosamente possibile prima di sentire la voce di Charles.

"Amico... Posso entrare per favore?" Non ricevendo notizia allora decide di aprire la porta e nota che era avvolto sotto le coperte stando girato di spalle mentre si vedevano chiaramente le sue spalle alzarsi e si sentivano solo i sospiri dei suoi singhiozzi. "Nico..." Chiude la porta entrando e sedendosi poi vicino a lui accarezzandogli piano la spalla sentendola ancora sussultare. "Non devi aver paura, so che non è abbastanza ma io sono qui e non ti lascerò certo solo... Non lo farei mai, lo sai che è una promessa, non è vero?"

Non riusciva nemmeno a rispondere a quello che diceva, non voleva essere egoista ne altro ma non riusciva a pensare a nulla che non fosse legata a Lewis. "Sai..." Sente un dolore alla gola e decide di deglutire un paio di volte prima di parlare. "Sai lui mi disse che se mai avrei pianto, se mai fossi stato male..." Deglutisce ancora sentendo le lacrime cadere mentre Charles gli accarezza piano i capelli "allora lui mi disse che dovevo andare fra le sue braccia, e tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma come posso andare da lui se alla fine la causa del mio male è lui?" Singhiozza e stringe maggiormente le coperte sentendosi male ma lasciandosi andare sapendo che lui era Charles, era il suo Charles e non lo avrebbe mai giudicato.

"Lo so."

"No Charles, non lo puoi sapere" si mette a sedere passandosi una mano sul volto "non temere, lo so che sei impegnato con il lavoro e non voglio che tu perda..." Sente dei rumori e poi si alza insieme a Charles e vanno nel salotto notando che Lewis e sSebastian stavano parlando e, prima di poter anche solo aprire bocca, nota la valigia del ragazzo pronta e scuote appena la testa, non poteva crederci, era ovvio che si erano lasciati ma non aveva perso tempo, questo era evidente.

"Io lascio questo che è quello che devo per il mese" li guarda sentendo una fitta dolorosa nel notare i suoi occhi così rossi e gonfi.

"Amico, non è nemmeno cominciato il mese, no-"

"No Seb" si volta nuovamente verso di lui e poi accenna un sorriso "io voglio che le cose stiano così e lo sai che non demordo ok?"

"Come vuoi tu."

"E non cedere alle tue idee ok? Anche se, per favore, sappi che per quelle devi tenerti il lavoro eh?" Ride appena.

"Non ho intenzione di demordere ma, sai, forse mi hai involontariamente complicato le cose."

"Ah mi perdonerai voglio sperare."

"Ovviamente" si avvicina e lo stringe forte a se "mi mancherai, ma non ci perderemo non è vero?"

"E secondo te? Non penso proprio che noi due possiamo..." Si interrompe e poi accenna un sorriso e si volta verso di loro "in ogni caso penso che sia ora che io vada."

"Vai da lei vero? Dimmi la verità."

"Si Nico, vado da lei" sospira appena "come hai detto noi due non stiamo più insieme e tocca a me ora vedere quello che devo fare della mia vita."

"Non fare il furbo con me" si avvicina a lui con espressione furente "stai cercando di dire che in caso io non ti avessi lasciato allora non saresti stato con lei?"

Ci pensa per un po' e poi scuote la testa "no, hai ragione, sarei lo stesso andato" sospira appena e poi si avvia per andarsene salutando gli altri e uscendo senza dire altro.

"Nico..."

"Non ti preoccupare Charles, va tutto bene ok?" 

"Hey, non prendertela con lui" si frappone fra lui e il suo ragazzo "sei stato tu a lasciare Lewis, quindi adesso n-" Si blocca vedendolo piangere e sedersi sul divano per poi stendersi semi accucciato lasciando che le lacrime e i singhiozzi fuoriuscissero senza realmente fregarsene se loro potevano o meno giudicarlo. "Bene..." Sente la porta e poi si avvia per aprirla sentendosi arrivare una valigia addosso spostandosi ancora sorpreso mentre un secondo borsone lo raggiunge "MA PER CHI MI AVETE PRESO?"

"Si si ciao anche a te Seb" stringono Charles prima di vedere Nico che era scattato a sedere alle loro voci e si era letteralmente buttato addosso a loro.

"Max, Lando! Dio mio, che bello non posso crederci."

"Bhe amico, nemmeno noi quando abbiamo ricevuto la chiamata di Charles." Guarda verso l'amico che accenna un sorriso prima di allungare un braccio verso di lui e stringersi tutti e quattro come avevano fatto molte volte all'interno della facoltà. "Perché non ci hai detto tu stesso quello che stava succedendo?"

"Non ci ho nemmeno pensato... Mi dispiace" stringe maggiormente e come può tutti e tre i suoi amici "sono felice che siate qui e sono felice che Charles vi abbia contattato."

"Bhe sono felice anche io che ti abbiano fatto sentire meglio" sorride a sua volta davvero contendo di vederli e sentirli vicino. Si erano sentiti spesso, ovviamente, ma non era stato abbastanza perché nulla poteva sostituire il poterli stringere e sentirli davvero.

"Posso sapere dove si trova Lewis?"

"Non c'è più Lando... Se ne è andato da lei" stringe gli occhi tenendo la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Max.

"Dimmi che stai scherzando" guarda Charles con disgusto vedendolo alzare le spalle impotente.

"Adesso basta" poggia tutto a terra, non si era accorto di avere ancora tutto fra le mani. "Non potete pretendere di conoscere Lewsi, quindi per favore..."

"Ma per favore che cosa?" Si alza in piedi scostando appena Nico. "Perché a te sembra anche normale quello che ha fatto?" Stava cercando di non urlare ma era difficile.

"Non lo sto dicendo Max, sto solo dicendo che non ha senso sparare su Lewis adesso ok? Anche se sembra ridicolo, è lui che lo ha lasciato."

"MA TU NON RAGIONI PROPRIO ALLORA" cerca di avvicinarsi ma Lando lo trattiene con un braccio "chi resterebbe a fare l'amante eh?"

"Basta!" Si avvicina a Sebastian prendendo le valigie "amore per favore puoi prendere qualcosa per tutti?" Appoggia una mano sulle sue labbra per non farlo ribattere "amore mio, ti prego." Si sporge baciandolo sentendo il suo braccio cingerlo dolcemente prima di annuire e andare via senza chiedere nulla di quello che doveva prendere avendo capito che era solo una banale scusa.

"Ha ragione lui... Sono patetico perché anche se sono io ad averlo mandato via sento il vuoto dentro di me ora che mi pesa la sua assenza. Dannazione, quanto tempo ho perso dietro lui" poggia le mani fra i capelli e scuote appena la testa "Dio mio, come sono caduto in basso" singhiozza "nulla nella mia vita va bene, per quale motivo doveva restare con un fallito come me?"

"Hey basta adesso" si inginocchia dinanzi a lui "tu non sei Nico! Il nostro amico non ha mai perso la fiducia in se stesso incolpandosi per cose di cui non aveva colpa, quindi se non ti dispiace ridarcelo ok?"

"Si Lando ha ragione" gli accarezza una spalla" lo sai, succeda quello che succeda non sarai mai solo, noi tre non ne siamo un esempio?" Lo guarda e sorride per poi notare che si voltava anche verso Max e Lando.

"Che farei senza voi?"

"Bhe ingrasseresti mangiando del gelato" ridono tutti e si siedono aspettando Sebastian per poter cenare in tranquillità.

Erano ormai due mesi che non sentiva più Lewis, certo Seb ne era rimasto amico e molto legato e la cosa non gli dava fastidio anche se non voleva sentire nulla della sua vita. Si il dolore era ancora molto presente ma almeno Charles, insieme a Max e Lando, anche se quest'ultimi a distanza per via del loro lavoro, non lo avevano mai lasciato e convinto a proseguire con la sua vita. Almeno Lewis aveva avuto il buon senso di non presentarsi più in quel ristorante, o almeno non ne suoi turni, ma non poteva negare che l'ansia di vederlo ogni volta entrare ormai era padrone nella sua testa. Per distrarsi, e per lasciare un po' da soli Sebastian e Charles, aveva deciso che sarebbe andato a vedere una mostra. Non andava da un po' e si trovava così compiaciuto nell'osservare quei quadri che cominciò a spiegarli secondo il pensiero che secondo lui l'artista voleva imprimere. Non si accorse nemmeno che un piccolo gruppo si era chiuso a capannella intorno a lui e man mano si spostava fra un quadro e l'altro con lui ascoltando quello che dicevano e acquistando quadri che li avevano colpiti per il significato attribuito da lui.

"Quindi sei tu" tutti si voltarono in contemporanea confusi nel vedere che stava richiamando quel ragazzo e disturbati dal fatto che venisse sostituito da un'altra persona.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di male?" Non aveva ben capito cosa stesse succedendo e sente una leggera agitazione quando entra in quello che sembrava, apparentemente, un ufficio.

"No, no al contrario."

L'uomo aveva un sorriso ampio e sincero che sembrava scaldare tutto questo intorno a se e gli indicava di sedersi sulla sedia che era difronte alla scrivania.

"Prego, prego."

Si siede appena nervosamente, vedendolo fare lo stesso, e accennare un altro sorriso.

"Allora, abbiamo sentito che c'era qualcuno che stava decantando le nostre opere, portandoci anche un bel guadagno, ma nessuno sapeva chi fosse questo tipo misterioso." Ride appena "ovviamente le cose non quadravano ma ero curioso io stesso e sono venuto a vedere trovandoti li e non posso crederci." Lo guardava stupito "amico, sai di che parli e mi piaci" effettivamente non aveva sbagliato dicendo che era lui che gli piaceva interamente come modo di fare e presentarsi.

"Io, mi spiace, non so ho cominciato a parlare ancora prima..." Vede il tipo alzare una mano.

"Perché ti dispiace? Ho detto che va bene" sorride "il punto è che anche mio padre sarebbe interessato e spera che tu possa darci una mano" gli porge un documento. "Che ne pensi di provare a fare esperienza con noi? Prima a pubblico chiuso e, se per caso va bene, bhe... Ti lasceremo organizzare una mostra intera" lo guarda orgoglioso notando che era stupito. "Pensiamo, dicci pure se sbagliamo, che tu non sia inesperto di tutto questo."

"Io, sono laureato in questo, è il lavoro della mia vita, nel senso che ho sempre desiderato lavorare a pieno contatto con l'arte e le mostre e..."

"Tutto quello che ci mostravi sopra" sorride "allora bene, quello è il tuo contratto e vedremo come andrà per il primo mese ok? Se tutto va bene faremo la tua prima mostra e sarà una cosa più limitata ma ti lancerà, speriamo, in quella che sembra una bellissima carriera." Sorride "ah piacere" porge la sua mano "mi chiamo Daniel."

"Grazie" era stupito ma salta immediatamente dalla sedia "grazie, io so che non ve ne pentirete" stringe immediatamente la mano dell'uomo. "Io mi chiamo Nico Rosberg." Appena finito di stipulare il contratto corre a casa guardando Charles "ragazzi! Io ho un contratto, IO HO UN LAVORO!"

"Ma perché prima cosa aveva?" Seb si gira verso Charles e poi lui nuovamente.

"No non riuscite a capire" sentiva il cuore battere a mille dalla prima volta che Lewis se ne era andato. "Ho il lavoro dei miei sogni" li vede scattare in piedi e stringerlo con forza.

"Oddio Nico! Non posso crederci, sono così felice per te."

"Puoi dirlo forte amico" ovviamente mentre loro scrivevano a Max e Lando lui sapeva che doveva avvertire Lewis. Poteva sembrare strano per loro ma lui non aveva mai smesso di chiedergli come stesse. Una volta effettuato il tutto decide di interromperli perché anche lui aveva qualcosa di importante da dire. "Charles, amore mio" lo guarda e si avvicina "adesso che le cose sembrano finalmente andare bene per tutti noi io voglio che..." Sospira appena vedendoli "non guardatemi così, non è che ti sto chiedendo di sposarti, non ora almeno, però forse è il momento di vivere per conto nostro?"

"Che cosa stai dicendo? Lo sai che..." Non è che non ci avesse mai pensato e doveva ammettere che lo desiderava ma non voleva lasciare Nico da solo.

"Non saremo chi sa che lontani" apre la porta e li vede seguirli" a meno di cinque passi! Tre se allunghi le falcate" alza le spalle. "So che anche noi discutiamo, ma so anche che nulla al mondo potrà mai dividerci. Vorrei mettere su le cose con te in maniera più seria ora che possiamo farlo."

"Seb io..."

"Penso che sia la cosa giusta" sorride e li guarda voltarsi sbalorditi verso di lui accennando una risata alle loro espressioni. "Si penso che sia la cosa giusta, io ho bisogno di rimettermi in piedi e voi di cominciare a costruire la vostra vita assieme." Guarda l'appartamento "è così vicino al mio che è quasi imbarazzante Seb" lo vede sorridere e stringe Charles, non voleva che andasse via ma sapeva che era la cosa giusta al momento per tutti loro, per cominciare davvero a vivere. 

"Su non salutatevi come se non ci vedessimo più" alza appena gli occhi per fingere che erano melodrammatici e sente i due stringerlo e fa lo stesso. "Hey stupido... Se hai bisogno sai che puoi sempre venire da noi ok?"

"Ok, qualche volta verrò a scroccare la cena da voi" ride e poi li aiuta a sistemare le loro cose e portarle nell'appartamento dei due. "Sei emozionato?" Lo guarda dolcemente notando i suoi occhi.

"Io... Si lo sono" si sentiva egoista ma non riusciva a negare che gli andasse bene. Si volta verso Sebastian vedendolo sistemare degli scatoloni sentendosi così pieno d'amore nel pensare alle sue parole e al fatto che ora voleva una vera vita, una solo di loro due. Decidono di prendere qualcosa da mangiare tutti assieme per inaugurare l'appartamento. Una volta finito Nico li lascia per lasciarli ambientare e per riposarsi un po'. Raggiunge Sebastian sul loro divano e si appoggia alla sua spalla "ciao amore."

"Ciao" sorride e lo bacia sulla testa stringendolo a se "sei felice?"

"Potrebbe mai essere il contrario?" Lo tira appena giù baciandolo "anche se non ho risposto io... Lo voglio anche io" sorride "tutto questo."

"Lo so" sorride dolcemente prima di azzerare nuovamente le distanze "benvenuto a casa."

"Anche a te."

"Ci siamo, metti il quadro più in alto per evitare che subisca danni" era quasi passato il mese e il lavoro andava più che bene rendendolo così felice da non poterlo nemmeno definire. Sembrava che la sua vita si fosse capovolta dando spazio anche ad un po' di luce finalmente. Questa sera sarebbe stata la sua vera occasione, tutto dipendeva da lui ma non era nervoso perché sapeva di poter riuscire e lo avrebbe mostrato a tutti. Inoltre doveva ammettere che sapere che Max, Lando Charles e Seb sarebbero venuti lo rendeva molto più tranquillo.

"Come andiamo qui?"

"Hey" sorride e lo abbraccia in risposta "molto bene, anche se mi hai fatto venire un colpo sai?"

"Ma come siamo sensibili" sorride e lo guarda stando a poca distanza, non aveva mai negato l'attrazione che provava per lui da quando lo aveva visto "bhe sono qui per farti le mie congratulazioni in anticipo."

"Dan, lo sai che non è detto che sarà un successo."

"Bhe invece io e non solo" indica gli uffici "sappiamo che avremo da lodare questa serata."

"Posso solo dire che farò di tutto per ripagare la vostra fiducia."

"Posso darti le vere congratulazioni?"

"Si" lo sussurra appena deglutendo nel vederlo avvicinarsi sentendo un brivido quando le labbra di lui lo toccano lasciando poi che il bacio si intensifichi lentamente ma per poco. Non aveva baciato nessuno dopo Lewis e non credeva che sarebbe successo così presto. "Grazie di nuovo" lo sussurra nuovamente per poi vederlo andare via sorridendo mentre si mordeva il labbro pensando che non poteva andare nulla maglio di così.

"Lui cosa?" Charles e Sebastian erano rimasti con il boccone a mezz'aria guardandolo stupiti. Stavano pranzando tutti assieme nell'appartamento di Nico dove stavano aiutando il ragazzo per la festa che avrebbe fatto dopo la serata, ovviamente Sebastian aveva avvertito anche Lewis ma questo poteva rimanere nascosto per ora.

"Mi ha baciato" sente appena il calore invadergli le labbra "pensate che io abbia questo lavoro solo per..."

"Ma non dire scemenze, tu vali tanto oro quanto pesi, se non di più, e il fatto che cadano ai tuoi piedi è solo perché sei un tipo irresistibile."

"Ma tu hai scelto Seb."

"Ma io ho scelto Seb!" Ridono e dopo aver finito lo salutano sentendolo prodigarsi in migliaia di ringraziamenti e riuscendo anche a salutare Lando e Max che lo avevano letteralmente travolto prima di correre al lavoro per gli ultimi dettagli. La sua vita era frenetica ma come poteva lamentarsi? Era solo terribilmente felice.

"Seb perché non aiuti?"

"Max ho lavorato fino ad ora no? Arrivo tra due minuti."

"Li conto ad orologio."

"Si si ok" aveva scritto a Lewis indicandogli che se voleva accettare l'invito doveva anche considerare che probabilmente Nico si sarebbe fatto vedere con qualcuno.

LH - Che cosa vuoi dire?   
17:34

SV - Forse il suo capo non è solo un capo e devi essere solo pronto a vederlo.   
17:34

LH - Si ok.   
13:34

SV - Lewis, devi anche permettergli di andare avanti, oppure prendi una scelta una volta per tutte.   
13:35

LH - A stasera Seb.   
13:35

Sapeva che non avrebbe più risposto quindi si alza e va dagli altri sistemando tutto e riuscendoci prima che fosse ora. Avevano deciso che sarebbero tornati appena un po' prima per poter sistemare cibo e bevande.

"Come ti senti?"

"Nervoso."

"Non devi, perché sappiamo che sarai grandioso" lo vede abbozzare un sorriso e si confondono fra la folla mentre tutti si godono la serata e ascoltano rapiti quello che il ragazzo aveva da dire sui quadri che gli erano richiesti. Stava ottenendo molte vendite e la cosa lo rendeva felice fino a che non lo vede e sente la gola seccarsi e il respiro aumentare.

"Mi può fare la descrizione di questo quadro?"

Era così bello, così dannatamente bello e nulla di lui sembrava essere cambiato. Dio mio, aveva così tanta voglia di piangere ma era allo stesso tempo così inspiegabilmente felice di vederlo anche se al suo fianco c'era lei. "Certamente" accenna un sorriso sentendo la ragazza dire che sapeva davvero il fatto suo e che era sprecato in quel ristorante.

"Lo voglio comprare."

Sbarra gli occhi e annuisce poi "oh si, sicuramente" questo era senza dubbio il quadro più costoso dell'intera esposizione e venderlo gli avrebbe fruttato tantissimo sia in prestigio che in bonifico. Mentre stavano finendo di stampare la ricevuta trova coraggio e si volta verso di lui "Lewis senti, io ho organizzato una specie di festa per la mia prima serata che, anche grazie a te, direi mi è andata piuttosto be-"

"Non ho fatto nulla, sei tu che hai talento per queste cose e si vede" prende la ricevuta "te lo meriti."

"Grazie" sorride "in ogni caso mi piacerebbe che voi vi uniste a noi, se vi va."

"Per me va bene" allora Nico non provava più nulla per lui? Se poteva parlargli così bene e accettare che venisse con Nicole allora... Allora 'perché io non ho smesso di amarti?'

Si erano avviati tutti prima di lui e Daniel e una volta aperta la porta, sentendoli urlare un congratulazioni detto all'unisono, capisce perché scoppiando a ridere. "Dio se siete tutti..." Non finisce la frase e scuote solo la testa vedendo poi tutto quello che avevano sistemato e ogni pietanza pronta "grazie ragazzi."

"Per così poco Nico?" Max sorride alzando il calice facendo fare a tutti lo stesso gesto "al sogno che si realizza."

La serata stava andando bene ma lui non si stava per nulla divertendo specialmente vedendolo sorridere e rivedendolo come è sempre stato, aveva incrociato il suo sguardo solo come se volesse dirgli quell'addio che si erano negati tempo fa. Non voleva che Nico stesse male ma non poteva nemmeno mentire dicendo a se stesso che poteva andare via. Avrebbe solo voluto vederlo tornare da se ma non credeva, ormai, che questa fosse una vera opzione. Ecco l'ennesima fitta che rischiava di fargli perdere anche il poco cibo che era riuscito a mangiare e questo avveniva ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere e voltarsi verso lui. Già, quello era in teoria il ragazzo che adesso Nico stava conoscendo, eppure non era uguale. No per nulla, nemmeno lontanamente. Certo Nico indossava dei bellissimi sorrisi che mostravano allegria ma senza nessuna magia, non come quelli che si riservavano loro due. 'Nico, ho perso tutto ma tu non riesci a perdere mai, sei così forte amore mio.'

Nota lo sguardo di lui costante e decide di avvicinarsi, gli faceva ancora male eppure infondo, forse un po', sperava che quel dolore, quell'amore fossero scomparsi. "Hey che c'è? Non mi sembra che tu ti stia divertendo" ride e si avvia in cucina per prendere il dolce facendosi seguire.

"Ho solo capito delle cose, tutto qui."

"Mmh ah si? Che genere?" Sorride e lo guarda negli occhi, erano così dolci e sembravano così tristi al momento.

"Ormai nella mia vita nulla ha più senso, ora no. Andrò avanti questo si..." Si avvicina e poggia una mano sulla sua guancia passando un dito mentre sente la sua lacrima scendere mentre pronunciava le ultime parole. "Ma non ti scorderò."

No, perché perché nuovamente quel dolore sordo? Perché lui ormai non era più così innamorato no? No... Lui era ancora li, tutto quello che pensava di aver superato si era schiantato contro di lui con una forza inaudita. Spinge la sua mano via. 

"LEWIS HAI ROVINATO TUTTO" corre in camera sentendo che tutta la felicità che aveva riacquistato con tanta fatica era scivolata via. Lo amava? Lewis lo amava ancora? Che senso avevano le sue parole?

"Oh no, questo no" tutti erano rimasti impalati sentendo il ragazzo urlare "come hai potuto?" Nota che la sua cosidetta ragazza non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire.

"Lewis" Sebastian si era avvicinato strattonandolo per un braccio "ma che cosa hai fatto? Temo di aver sbagliato ad invitarti."

"Credo che tu abbia ragione" vede i tre andare da Nico e Sebastian fare lo stesso mentre lui Dan e Nicole restavano nella stanza prima di prendere le cose di lei e avviarsi senza rispondere a nulla decidendo di spedire gli inviti a tutti loro la mattina seguente.

"No, ok... MA STA SCHERZANDO?" Max si rigirava il biglietto fra le mani vedendo quello identico nelle mani di Nico che lo fissava con uno sguardo vuoto, uno sguardo molto peggio di quello che aveva visto più di tre mesi prima dopo quell'addio.


	14. 14

Era seduto da giorni a guardare quel dannato invito, due settimane circa per l'esattezza, non gli ci era voluto molto a decidere che non avrebbe partecipato all'evento, ovviamente, ma non riusciva davvero a smettere di guardarlo. Andava a lavoro come di consuetudine, non avrebbe mai fatto torto a Dan o a chiunque di loro aveva creduto in lui, ma una volta a casa non poteva fare a meno di sedersi su quel letto prendere l'invito e leggere più e più volte il nome del proprio amato, si lui amava ancora decisamente Lewis, e di quella donna, si, lei avrebbe avuto il suo Lewis solo perché era nata donna. Sente bussare alla porta ma non si preoccupa di andare ad aprire, sapeva che l'avrebbero fatto Max o Lando, era davvero contento che si fossero trattenuti ancora per un po'. Si alza avvicinandosi alla finestra asciugandosi le lacrime, ormai mancava solo un mese e Lewis sarebbe stato, irrimediabilmente, di un'altra persona.

"Ah ragazzi, ciao, no come potete vedere Nico fa ancora lavoro e camera sua. A quanto pare non aveva affatto superato la storia come si sforzava di farci credere." Si passa una mano tra i capelli chiudendo la porta "non posso davvero credere che Lewis si sposerà... O almeno non credevo così presto, ma che ha in testa?"

"Max" lo guarda serio "non giudicarlo per favore, come ti ho detto non conosci abbastanza Lewis."

"E io non posso credere che tu davvero lo stia difendendo Seb, ma che ti passa per la testa?" Stringe i pugni con forza.

Scuote la testa "possibile che voi non abbiate pensato nemmeno per un momento che possa essere perché vuole Nico sia davvero libero di andare avanti?" Guarda Charles addolcire lo sguardo e lo prende per mano baciandolo accarezzandogli la guancia. "Vado a lavoro piccolo, ci sono cose che devo rivedere, cercherò di non fare tardi." Esce dall'appartamento allontanandosi rapidamente verso il centro, Lewis voleva vederlo e lui voleva davvero sentire cosa avesse da dire. Arriva al bar a cui gli aveva dato appuntamento e lo vede li seduto, si avvicina sedendosi a sua volta vedendo che aveva un leggero livido sulla guancia. "Ehy, qualche prova è andata male?" Gli indica l'occhio.

Sorride scuotendo la testa. "Oh nulla di che, sai le tipiche prove in Chiese, quando bisogna assicurarsi che tutti sappiano cosa recitare" lo vede annuire e annuisce a sua volta. "Bene, io ho detto, Nicole io amo un altro, si hai capito bene, un altro non un'altra." Sorride "ho discusso con mio padre e... " Gli mostra l'occhio "adesso ho un livido e sono senza lavoro, ma non mi sposerò."

Lo ascolta incredulo scuotendo la testa "Lewis, tu davvero sei pazzo" ride con lui per poi scuotere la testa. "Niente soldi niente... Casa?"

Annuisce.

Sorride "ok, allora puoi venire a stare da me e Charles, immagino tu non voglia andare da Nico no?" Lo vede scuotere la testa "no ovviamente no" ridacchia "gli parlerai?"

"Del matrimonio saltato? No io, non lo so, cioè so che sta provando ad andare avanti, so che gli ho reso già le cose uno schifo, ma io non posso arrendermi così."

Sorride annuendo "ecco, hai già sbagliato parecchio, ma vedi di non farlo ancora intesi?"

Guarda Sebastian aiutare Lewis a sistemare, quando era rincasato non gli aveva detto immediatamente cosa fosse successo ma poi aveva visto entrare Lewis e si era sentito davvero confuso, lui aveva detto che doveva parlare di lavoro. Ascolta Seb che gli chiede di ascoltare Lewis, alla fine aveva avuto le palle per dire ai suoi la verità, aveva detto loro che amava un uomo, bhe era sempre un passo avanti. Certo dal livido sulla sua faccia non era davvero convinto che sarebbero comunque stati contenti di conoscere Nico. "Posso sapere perché Nico non deve sapere che sei qui?"

"Meine Liebe, Lewis ha bisogno di affrontare le cose con calma, quindi per ora non vuole lui o altri, oltre noi, lo sappiano."

Li guarda a turno fermandosi poi a guardare Lewis "tu sei serio adesso vero? Nessun colpo di testa?"

Scuote la testa. "No nessun colpo di testa, io lo amo davvero Charles, lo mostrerò a lui, a voi..."

"Lo hai mostrato a te per primo?"

Accenna un sorriso, che piccola vipera, ma aveva ragione "Si Charles, l'ho fatto."

Annuisce "sarà meglio per te Lewis." Aiuta Seb con gli scatoloni sistemandoli nella stanza per Lewis.

Era seduto fuori su un muretto, aveva parlato con Dan alla fine, era un bravo ragazzo e non meritava di essere ingannato così. Aveva mantenuto il lavoro, ovviamente, non ne aveva mai avuto dubbio. Era stata davvero una sofferenza dire a Daniel che aveva creduto di poterlo amare, ma sapeva di essere ancora innamorato del suo ex. Aveva visto l'altro sorridergli sempre con dolcezza e dargli un abbraccio meraviglioso prima di incoraggiarlo a sua volta come gli amici prima di lui. Si passa una mano sul volto, come poteva amare ancora quell'essere? Come poteva il suo cuore non scegliere Dan? No, non se lo spiegava. Sospira alzandosi gettando il bicchiere della bevanda calda che aveva preso per rilassarsi avviandosi poi a casa. Osserva l'appartamento di Seb e Charles, a quell'ora era vuoto, entrambi erano a lavoro. Avrebbe tanto voluto parlare con loro, ma nessuno era disponibile, anche Max e Lando erano dovuti tornare a casa ormai, si sentiva davvero solo. Apre la porta trovando l'appartamento gelido e vuoto, butta le chiavi sul ripiano proprio li vicino optando per andare a fare un bagno caldo, aveva davvero bisogno di rilassarsi. Va di sopra cercando di aprire l'acqua per preparare la vasca ma vede che non fuoriusciva nulla. "E dai, che razza di problemi hai ora? Con tutto quello che lo pago questo appartamento." Prende un barattolo di bagnoschiuma e lo scaraventa con forza contro il rubinetto colpendo una delle manopole, rompendola, vedendo tutta l'acqua schizzare ovunque. "NO, NO NO NO NO NO... DANNAZONE." Cerca, per istinto, di coprire la fuoriuscita con la mano ma il risultato non è dei migliori. "TUTTO QUESTO E' ASSURDO, MA COME DIAVOLO SI CHIUDE?" Corre di sotto afferrando il cellulare, preme il numero ancora prima di rendersi conto chi la propria mente avesse chiamato.

Lo stava chiamando? Davvero Nico stava chiamando lui e non quella specie di nuovo fidanzato? Scuote la testa decidendosi a rispondere, non voleva crearsi false speranze. "Ehy Nico, come ma-"

"LEWIS, OH LEWIS MENO MALE, TI PREGO LEWIS VIENI DA ME NON SO COSA FARE QUI SI ALLAGA TUTTO." Si volta verso la porta notando Lewis attaccare al cellulare. "Ma cos-"

"Non c'è tempo, che cosa sta succedendo qui?" Vede il biondo riscuotersi e portarlo di corsa di sopra dove nota il rubinetto rotto e l'acqua che fuorisciva piuttosto rapidamente. "Bisogna chiudere la manopola dell'acqua." Si guarda attorno trovandola forzandola sentendo Nico gridare.

"NO, LEWIS NO, E' PEGGIO GIRA DAL LATO OPPOSTO." Cercare di pararsi dall'acqua era inutile, entrambi erano ormai zuppi.

Volta immediatamente il senso del giro per poi vedere, finalmente, l'acqua abbassarsi sospirando di sollievo prima di cadere seduto accanto a lui sul pavimento mezzo allagato. Si guardano in faccia, respiravano con affanno ma si stavano sorridendo, non sa nemmeno come si sono spinti l'uno contro l'altro, sa solo che si stanno baciando, con desiderio, con amore. Camminano quasi automaticamente fino alla camera di lui lasciandosi cadere sul letto. Non voleva chiedersi perché Nico stesse permettendo accadesse, non aveva le giuste facoltà mentali per porsi delle domande, sapeva solo che più vedeva le goccioline d'acqua scivolare su quel corpo più perdeva il proprio autocontrollo.

Stava riposando tenendo la testa sul torace di Lewis, avevano fatto l'amore, lo desiderava, ma davvero non capiva tante cose. Come mai Lewis era arrivato così velocemente? Insomma perché era in zona? E soprattutto questo per lui era solo una scopata tra amanti? Stava per parlare quando si sente anticipare da Lewis.

"Ho lasciato Nicole, non ci sposiamo più." Lo vede sollevarsi da dosso e un po' gli dispiace onestamente, ma sapeva voleva guardarlo, sapeva voleva delle risposte. "Ho parlato ai miei, ho detto loro la verità." Sente Nico accarezzargli il livido lentamente con due dita, prende piano la mano di lui e la bacia. "Ti amo Nico, se non possono accettare questo, allora non accettano me."

Lo guarda sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi, anche lui lo amava, lo amava davvero tanto, si spinge contro di lui baciandolo con amore misto a disperazione. "Ti amo, ti amo Lewis." Si stringe a lui cercando di non piangere.

Lo stringe baciandolo tra i capelli accennando un sorriso cercando a sua volta di nascondere le lacrime. Lo amava, Nico amava ancora lui, non era finita. Si asciuga le lacrime vedendolo poi sollevarsi e guardarlo con un senso di colpa negli occhi.

"Le- Lewis, il tuo lavoro, tu lavoravi per tuo padre..."

Sorride scuotendo la testa "Nico, io sono bravo, avrò un altro lavoro." Gli asciuga le lacrime "sai cosa mi interessa davvero Nico? Avere te, quando ho pensato di avere tutto, mi sono invece accorto di averlo perduto, non potrei davvero essere più felice di così, tu hai detto di amarmi..." Sorride baciandolo dolcemente a stampo. "Più il tempo passava più credevo che sarebbe passata, ma poi incrociavo i tuoi occhi e mi accorgevo che mi piacevi com sempre, forse anche di più." Sorride "no, sicuramente di più, e se un giorno mi sposerò allora sarà con te, possiamo optare per un cognome unito cosa ne pensi? Ci pensa per un momento per poi guardarlo divertito, noi siamo...Mmh... Gli Hamberg."

Ride "gli Hamberg?" Scuote la testa divertito, come aveva pensato di andare avanti senza di lui, come aveva pensato di poterlo davvero non amare più? Si lancia letteralmente sulle sue labbra baciandolo sentendolo prima sorridere e poi ricambiare con passione, avrebbe avuto tempo per chiedergli come avesse fatto ad arrivare tanto velocemente al suo appartamento, ora voleva solo godersi quelle labbra meravigliose e il calore di quell'abbraccio di cui, solo ora, sentiva quanta mancanza aveva davvero provato.


	15. 15

Avevano ripreso la loro routine ma, ovviamente, non era la stessa, anzi, si poteva dire che tutto era cambiato. Nico aveva il lavoro dei suoi sogni e Lewis si stava facendo strada molto velocemente anche senza l'aiuto dei suoi, già... I suoi. Non aveva sentito molto su di loro ma sapeva che la madre non ci teneva a perderlo e infondo, ne era certo, nemmeno il padre. Non doveva essere stato facile accettare quello che il figlio aveva da dire e ancora di più dopo che il matrimonio dei loro sogni era quasi avvenuto.

"Lewis sei sveglio?" Entra nella loro camera sorridendo nel vederlo ancora avvolto nel piumone "ti ho portato del caffè" si avvicina poggiando la tazzina vicino al comodino e abbassandosi premendo le labbra sulle sue. Era stato bello non essere più soli e soprattutto adesso poteva capire meglio perché Charles e Sebastian sembravano così felici, era tutto diverso ma allo stesso tempo era tutto migliore. Lo sente mugolare e accenna ad una risata "lo sai che quel quadro che ti hanno richiesto non si completerà mai da solo vero?"

"Si, si lo so" apre appena gli occhi e lo vede, Dio lui poteva essere la ragione giusta per non dormire mai più. Era stato da schifo in questi mesi e ancora non si capacitava di come era riuscito a farlo. Sopravvivere senza Nico non era una vera opzione e lo aveva capito, per fortuna, non troppo tardi "sai c'è uno che vorrei fare prendendo il mio modello preferito" lo guarda scuotere la testa.

"Tu e le tue manie stupide" gli da un colpo sulla spalla "in piedi e a lavoro" lo bacia nuovamente accarezzandolo sul volto, gli era mancato e non poteva non pensarci ogni secondo quando lo vedeva "io adesso vado a lavoro."

"Non puoi saltarlo no?" Lo tira a se fra le coperte sentendolo ridere, Dio quanto gli era mancata quella risata.

"No non posso farlo" lo pizzica sul naso "e non puoi farlo nemmeno tu" si libera dalla sua presa e ride vedendolo.

"Nico, devo parlarti" lo vede girarsi preoccupato e continua immediatamente "voglio solo che loro ti conoscano, poi se non ti accettano saranno affari loro."

"Oh io... Va bene allora, ne parliamo stasera" sorride dolcemente prima di andare a lavoro cercando di non restare troppo pensieroso e concentrarsi su quello che Daniel gli aveva chiesto di controllare.

"Cosa vuole?"

"Vuole che io e i suoi ci conosciamo."

"Ma non erano proprio loro il problema per cui è avvenuta la rottura?" Stava mangiando il gelato seduto sul divano nell'appartamento di Nico, approfittando che Lewis e Sebastian erano andati a fare un giro.

"Si Charles, lo so bene ma..." Alza le spalle "ha detto che se non accetteranno sarà un problema solo loro."

"E non sei convinto di questo?"

"Cosa? Ma certo che lo sono, io mi fido di lui."

"E allora non puoi sederti qui invece di continuare a fare il giro per la casa? Farai un fosso di questo passo" lo vede sospirare e sedersi di fronte.

"Lo so, ma sono nervoso, io non voglio non piacere a loro."

"Ma che ti importa? Non sarà piacevole, magari, ma tu ami Lewis non certo la sua famiglia e devi piacere a lui ok?"

"Si lo so, ma è facile per te, loro ti adorano."

"Bhe lo sono naturalmente, che ci vuoi fare è un dono" ride parando il cuscino che gli arriva addosso "e io tuoi? Vogliono Lewis?"

"Bhe non amano quello che mi ha fatto passare ma lo hanno incontrato e sembra che le cose, se non buone, sono almeno accettabili."

"In ogni caso lui ha avuto le palle no? Adesso tocca a te e poi suo fratello ti approva no? Non è ciò che più conta?"

"Penso che lo sia ma allo stesso tempo penso che sia importante tutta la sua famiglia."

"Dai smettila" si stiracchia poggiando la coppa vuota "se già ti fasci la testa adesso cosa farai se poi la rompi per davvero? Io capisco che sei preoccupato ma lo stai facendo su qualcosa che non sai ancora come andrà" alza le spalle "per quanto mi riguarda, anche se difficile, ti consiglio di preoccuparti direttamente quando sarà il momento ok?"

"Ok, allora ci proverò" accenna un sorriso e si siede "non pensavo che sarebbe mai successo tutto questo sai?"

"Intendi fare pace con Lewis?"

"No, intendo innamorarmi, o meglio innamorarci seriamente dei nostri peggiori rivali in quel campus" lo sente ridere e lo vede annuire.

"Si, senza nessun dubbio è stato spettacolare, specie quando ho cominciato a capire che non era così male."

"Vi siete divertiti in quel tempo eh?"

"Lo ammetto ahahaha" sorride "è stato come un caso, tu ti fai male e lui si ammala" sorride "lui non sembrava certo il tipico bullo spaventato senza amici ma, non so, ho sentito che era il momento di provare a cambiare la situazione, ma certo non mi aspettavo questo."

Sorride e si avvicina a lui stringendolo "è stato quello che doveva immagino" abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano dell'amico e nota la fede. Avevano deciso di fare qualcosa di intimo e infatti non c'erano molte persone se non il loro gruppo e la loro famiglia stretta, però era stato così bello. "sai, il giorno che ci avete detto di volervi sposare, Lewis era convinto che tu fossi incinta" cerca di non ridere vedendolo scuotere la testa divertito.

"Non siete gli unici ad aver pensato che fosse presto, ma sai Nico, se sei sicuro di amare quella persona due anni sono più che sufficienti." Gli da appena una spinta "è il mondo che si è impigrito, prima ci si sposava anche a 21 anni sai?"

"Lo so lo so ti prendevo in giro, e poi è stato bello è come se tutto avesse preso il giusto valore."

"Ognuno deve sapere per se il momento giusto e per noi lo era... In ogni caso devi credere in voi."

"Eh?"

"Non importa il resto, importa quello che siete voi" sorride "il resto è bello ma non è il fulcro."

Annuisce e sorride "si hai ragione, stasera li vedrò e proverò a piacergl-"

"No."

"No?"

"No, devi essere te stesso."

"Ahhaha hai ragione, al diavolo tutto allora."

"Esattamente" ridono assieme decidendo di cambiare argomento.

"MI ERA SEMBRATO DI ESSERE STATO CHIARO." 

La voce risultava molto più alta di quanto, era sicuro, i genitori di lui non volessero, ma non ne era sorpreso, appena erano arrivati era evidente che il padre non era d'accordo con tutto questo.

"Non mi importa di quello che vuoi tu! Non ti permetterò di allontanare ancora Lewis da noi per una cosa così stupida."

"Lui non è quello giusto, lo so già dal fatto che è un lui."

"Ma cosa ne vuoi sapere tu?"

"Quanto basta! E poi come mi daranno dei nipotini mmh? Io li voglio."

"Non sono problemi tuoi, e quello non è l'unico modo per averli."

Ormai stava diventando imbarazzante la cosa, erano svariati minuti che stavano seduti mentre i due parlavano in cucina.

"Allora Nico... Come va il lavoro?"

"Bhe tutto bene Nic, anche se non è facile è quello che ho sempre desiderato."

"Ci credo" sorride "Lewis mi ha sempre detto che eri portato sai?"

"Oh davvero? Dovevi sentirlo i nostri primi giorni" sente uno sbuffo al suo fianco che fa ridere entrambi.

"Lo sai che non eri facile da sopportare."

"Oh tu lo eri terribilmente non è vero?"

"Bhe a colpo rispondo con un colpo."

"Ma sei stat-" un bacio lo aveva zittito facendolo arrossire e voltarsi verso Nic momentaneamente "non puoi fare così se perdi" borbotta e li vede uscire finalmente. La madre aveva un sorriso il più dolce possibile e il padre nemmeno si sforzava, ma non poteva pretendere nulla.

"Allora" li guarda "la vostra coppia è salda?"

"Più di quanto pensi papà" 'o di quanto speri' lo vede storcere il naso sospirando a sua volta.

"Bhe non posso certo dirti che sarà sempre così."

"Andremo avanti."

"Non è facile, non sempre."

"Non ce ne importa niente!"

"Complimenti mamma, la cena è ottima."

"Sono pienamente d'accordo con Nic" la vede sorridere spontaneamente.

"Oh grazie mille Nico" indica dell'altro dolce "se vuoi sai che non devi mai fare complimenti e ricorda, ti prego, che sei benvenuto sempre qui."

Sembrava così disperata e spaventata che lui potesse portare via Lewis da loro "la ringrazio, per me sarà un vero piacere." Si gira e sorride a Nic vedendo Lewis ancora un po' nervoso e poggia discretamente una mano sulla sua vedendolo poi girarla per poterla stringere con forza.

"Se mi amate allora... Amerete anche le mie scelte, e lui è quella più importante per me." Vede il padre alzarsi e avviarsi verso il salone perdendo le speranze finché non lo sente parlare.

"Benvenuto in famiglia Nico, so che ci renderai molto orgogliosi di te." Lascia la stanza e abbozza un sorriso, forse era davvero ora di smettere nel pensare che poteva sapere cosa fosse giusto per suo figlio, anche perché lui sembrava averla trovata la sua strada e solo lui poteva farla progredire, ma loro non lo avrebbero mai lasciato.

Erano passati dieci anni ormai, anche loro due alla fine avevano deciso di sposarsi e da qualche anno avevano adottato un ragazzo di 17 anni, che ormai ne aveva 21, e stava per cominciare l'università dopo aver capito cosa voleva fare. Non gli avevano fatto fretta e, dopotutto, dovevano anche conoscersi bene no? Adesso lo stavano aspettando, erano le vacanza invernali e non vedeva davvero l'ora. Anche se erano passati pochi mesi gli era mancato come non mai. Entrambi si erano legati velocemente al ragazzo e dovevano ammettere che non aveva dato molti problemi cercando di essere sempre il meglio ma, senza sapere, che per loro lo era di già. Sente suonare alla porta e la apre vedendo Charles e Sebastian restando un po' deluso ma facendoli entrare immediatamente stringendoli forte.

"Non è ancora tornato Alex?"

"No purtroppo" era bello vedere come si erano affezionati anche loro a quel ragazzo tanto di pensare all'adozione da un po' "però ci sono già..."

"MAX, LANDO!" Corre da loro e li stringe fortissimo "fuga dalla famiglia?"

"Ahaha solo per qualche giorno."

"E poi ci mancavate e se non veniamo noi, si sa."

"Dai Lando non essere cattivo" scoppiano a ridere e poi si bloccano sentendo nuovamente suonare alla porta.

"Stavolta è lui" vedono arrivare anche Lewis e va ad aprire la porta sentendo il sorriso allargarsi "ALEX" nota il sussulto del ragazzo e lo stringe a se con forza "bentornato!"

"Papà? Non ti sembra di esagerare? Non sono stato via così tanto" accenna lo stesso un sorriso e lo stringe, in realtà gli erano mancati tutti così tanto. "Ma...ci siete davvero tutti?"

"Ovvio tesoro" sorride e lo stringe a sua volta lasciando poi spazio agli zii e vedendolo decisamente felice.

"Io metto a lavare le sue cose."

"C'è tempo Nico" sorride "poggiale solo li" guarda verso il figlio e poi si spostano in sala da pranzo per poter chiacchierare e mangiare qualcosa "allora come vanno le cose?"

"Bene papà, e poi i corsi mi piacciono, solo che... "Sospira appena "purtroppo il mio coinquilino non è il massimo, ma immagino che dovrò sopravvivere." Li vede sorridere e guardarsi tutti gli uni con gli altri "ho detto qualcosa di strano?" Vede suo padre Lewis scuotere la testa.

"No nulla tesoro, solo che secondo noi avrai un anno magnifico." Sorride e porta la mano sotto il tavolo a stringere quella di quello che era partito come nemico, diventato ragione di vita e essendo, adesso, suo marito.


End file.
